


Awake in Amaranthine

by theCelticMyst



Series: A Doctor in Thedas [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Part II of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: This is the second story in the Doctor in Thedas Series.  The Doctor (Doctor Who) continues to battle the changes made by Elanna Lavellan to aid her husband, Solas, in his attempt to destroy the veil... and the civilizations of Thedas as a result. The Fifth Blight is over and the Wardens try to rebuild at Amaranthine, only they face arch-darkspawn in the form of the Architect and his Mother (a brood mother upset about being taken out of the hive mind).





	1. The Villains Aren't Happy

**Dragon9: 45**

            Solas had spent years and countless energy in his mission to restore Arlathan: The Ancient City of the Elves.  He had been to blame for its destruction and he meant to restore what his own pride had cost.  He had sacrificed friends and let his own wife go back in time to change things to make the city’s return possible.  Yet their efforts were continuously thwarted by a mysterious man in a Blue Box who called himself the Healer or some such.

            He had watched helplessly while the timeline changed, restoring the Theirin’s to their throne, including the cursed Hero of Ferelden.  These were merely setbacks, though.  Elanna, his beloved, would set things right again and he restore his people.  Even now Velanna was leading his forces against those in Ferelden.  The Hero and her husband, both members of the accursed Grey Wardens, had managed to lead their forces in heroic efforts to stave off the effects of the loss of the veil around the Fade and to protect their people both from the effects of the spirits and demons loosed, as well as Solas’ own forces.  He grit his teeth at the thought of the Spirits of Valor who had begun to aid the last nation of Thedas. 

            He guessed that he, too, could admire the courage and determination of the Fereldens.  However, the Theirins and their people would stand against those of Arlathan as he tried to restore the Old Way.  They would continue to try and restore the veil and their way of life.  Even now, he knew, they had the last of the human mages in Thedas working on how to reconstruct the veil. 

            He would need to learn more about this healer who was aiding them.  The one who kept thwarting his plans.   He turned to one of his guards.  “Get me Feynriel.”

            “My Lord,” the guard bowed and departed. 

            Solas watched as she left.  He would have Feynriel research this healer.  As a Dreamer, he could question the different spirits who might have seen him, no matter how far away they were.  He would find his weakness and end him and his threat to his people.


	2. An Update From the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes a companion exchange

Dragon 9:45

            Varric was still reeling from the jump in his perception.  He could have sworn only moments ago that he was in Denerim.  Now he found himself in Redcliffe and Elissa Cousland-Theirin, the Hero of Ferelden was alive again.  He had even found himself crying as Alistair pulled her into his embrace.

            Still, Bianca was pressed against his shoulder and he was readying to fight with the other archers against Solas’ forces.  It was better than the last time he had been in this position.  Then, he and Loghain had been the only ones left and Loghain had then turned on him.  Now, the past had changed.  Loghain had been dead for fifteen years and the man he had once called Grimm had turned out to be King Alistair.  Alistair had now been the king of Ferelden for fifteen years with Elissa Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden as his queen.

            His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar whine.  It was a sound that could bring either hope or fear.  He turned and watched a tall blue box appear.  The words Police Call Box were on it, although he did not know what a police was.  The door opened and a man in black walked out with his companions.  There was the pretty blonde who gazed around, the very handsome man who wore a long, navy blue duster, and a mage wrapped in a black cloak.  Then another mage came out.  This one had her dark hair pinned up and wore a black skirt with an almost nonexistent top.  It was a black leather breast ban and a deep swatch of burgundy material, he recognized Morrigan.

            The infamous Witch of the Wilds looked around.  “Where is Kieran?”

            “Your son is usually somewhere around Queen Elissa,” Varric pointed to where Alistair and Elissa stood together.  “I think he has a crush on her.”

            “He’s too young to have a crush,” she insisted.  “Kiernan!”

            “I’m here, mother,” a precocious, yet well mannered, preteen boy rushed up to her.  “I was just helping Elissa.  She’s very pretty, isn’t she, mother?  She’s also brave and really nice.  Did you know that she slayed an archdemon?”

            “I did,” Morrigan searched her son for any injuries.  She could not believe that he was real.  Among the things that Elanna and Solas had almost take from Thedas was this precious boy of hers.  “Are you all right, little man?”

            “They won’t let me help fight against Solas’ forces,” he pouted.  “Are you all right, mother?  You look strange; as if you are afraid I will disappear.” 

            “Everything is good,” she allowed herself to stroke the side of his precious face before she took his hand and led him towards Ferelden’s royal couple.  “Let’s go thank the king and queen for taking such good care of you.”

            “I don’t know what you did, Licorice, but things have been interesting around here,” Varric commented.  “It is definitely better now.”

            “Licorice?” Rose smirked while the Doctor scowled at both of them.

            “Sure,” Varric waved a hand at him.  “He is all in black and spicy, hence licorice.”

            “I like it,” she squeezed the Doctor’s arm. 

The mage who stood behind Rose and the Doctor tittered.  It was then that Varric noticed her.  “You look rather familiar.  Do I know you?”

The mage shook her head.  “I’ve never met you before.  I’m from Lothering.  Did you ever travel there… I mean before it was destroyed by darkspawn.”

“I have a friend who was from Lothering.”  The death of Hawke still bruised Varric’s heart.  “I have never been there, though.  I am Varric Tethras, at your service.”  He holstered the crossbow, Bianca, and bowed to her.

“Bethany Hawke,” she held out a hand.

Varric didn’t think to take the hand; he was too busy staring at her in utter shock.  After several minutes had passed he finally found his voice.   “Bethany Hawke… as in Marian Hawke’s little sister.  The sister who was killed by an ogre while fleeing Lothering?”

She smiled.  “The reports of my death were a bit exaggerated.”

“How?”  He threw up his hands.  “The last time I checked, dead was dead.”

“I wasn’t all dead,” she shrugged.  “I was just really hurt and not breathing well.”

“We’re going to go back and fix more of the time line,” the Doctor was obviously looking forward to doing so.  “I now have one less companion, do you want to come?”

“Um…” Varric looked at where more of Ferelden’s forces were engaging the elves who were led by Velanna.

“We’ll get you back in time to fight the battle,” Rose assured him and then turned to her companions.  “Won’t we Doctor?”

“Of course,” he assured them.  “I’m not going to actually miss this battle.  We’re just evening the odds up a bit more.”

“Fine,” Varric looked back to where Alistair and Elissa were commanding their troops.  “I’m in.”  He followed the others into the box.


	3. On a Ship to a Shit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several of the series characters are on a ship bound for Kirkwall.

**Dragon 9:33**

The _Water Witch_ tossed gently as she navigated the rough waves of the waking sea.  The sea crashed against her, but barely jostled her passengers thanks to the expert hand of her captain.

Not all of her passengers were having a smooth sail, though.  Two men in Templar uniforms who spoke with accents that marked them as natives of Kirkwall, where _The Water Witch_ would soon dock, approached a blonde elf who was writing in a tattered leather ledger of some type.  “Now look at this, Oxnard,” one of the men turned to his companion.  “Not only are the Fereldens sending us their refugees, now they are sending their excess elves.”

“Maybe we should throw this one over and see if she floats back to Ferelden,” Oxnard suggested.  “Maybe they’ll get the message that they are no longer wanted.”

Neither man noticed a third man; this one heavily cloaked staring at them.  He made a motion as if he were stepping forward when the elf glanced up, casually, as if the men in no way concerned her.  “There are no more Ferelden refugees,” she said succinctly.  “The Blight is over and Ferelden is once again safe.”

Another man, this one dressed in a sleeveless, brown tunic and grey pants approached the group.  "Is this true, miss?”  His accent was also Ferelden.  “Is it really over?”

“That’s ridiculous,” the first Templar snorted.  “No Blight has ever been stopped in a mere year.  Your elven brain is obviously too small to realize that.”

“Perhaps your Templar brainwashing has befuddled your own senses,’ the man who had come to the elf’s defense suggested.  “The lady said the Blight is over, so it is over.  That is what happens when the archdemon leading the Blight dies.”

“Look, this one is from Ferelden, too, JoBob,” Oxnard sneered at the man.  “I think we’ll just get rid of the pair of you.  We’ll just claim you were both mages who escaped the circle.”

“You aren’t laying a hand on this lady,” the Ferelden man stepped protectively in front of him.

“No?” JoBob laughed and tried to hit the elf’s book out of her hand, while putting the other hand on the top of her head.  “Oh, look, I’m touching her.” 

He screamed in surprise when she reached up and grabbed his hand from her head and used it to turn him.  Then she kicked the back of his legs, bringing him to his knees.  “That was a mistake,” she now had a knife to his throat.  “Don’t touch me again.”

Oxnard moved to attack, but the cloaked man intercepted him, drawing a longsword and placing it in his way.  “I suggest you stand down, ensign.” 

His accent marked him as a Ferelden, as well, but his words caused Oxnard to pause.   “Do I know you?”

“Not yet,” the man removed the hood of his cloak to reveal blonde curls and amber brown eyes.  “I’m Cullen Rutherford, your new knight commander.  I have spent the last six months in contemplation in a chantry in the Waking Sea before joining you.  I did meet with Commander Meredith twice during that time and am ready to address a few problems with our newest recruits that she mentioned.  She had not included harassing men and women going about their own business, but I’ll be sure to keep an eye on you two.”

“Yes, Knight Commander,” Oxnard swallowed heavily.

“Yes, Knight Commander,” JoBob was trying not to look at the knife at his throat.  The fact that moving his head to look would result in his throat being cut helped his efforts.

“You may let him go now, my lady,” Cullen advised the elf.  “I’m sorry they bothered you.  “I am Knight Commander Cullen.”

“Kallian Tabris,” she introduced herself as she slid the dagger into its sheath and picked up the leather journal.  She then turned to the man who had first come to her aid.  “Thank you…”

The man smiled at her, although the smile seemed to hide some nervousness.  “Daylen Amell, pretty lady.  I hope to see you again in Kirkwall.”

“Oh?  Will you be there long?”  She wondered.

The man’s glance went quickly to Cullen for a second, but then settled on her again.  “I’m planning on finding my cousin who fled Lothering during the Blight.  She is there with her family and staying with an uncle.”

“Good luck,” Cullen bowed to both.  “I believe I should have further word with my new men,” he led the two errant Templars out.

Kallian watched him leave and then turned back to Daylen.  “Do you know him?”

“I’ve met him before,” Daylen admitted.  “He used to have a crush on my childhood sweetheart.”  He didn’t add that both he and the sweetheart, Neria Surana, had been mages imprisoned in Kinloch Hold at the time.  He was still anxious that Cullen might suddenly recognize him.  Luckily, it appeared that having Neria around every time he ever bumped into the Templar meant that he was not very memorable to him, especially as he no longer wore mage robes.

“Oh?”  Kallian was curious.  “Where is she now?”

“I’m not completely sure,” he admitted.  He had sworn he had seen or heard her on a few occasions while he was in Highever, but he was sure she was still in Kinloch Hold; if she survived the uprising and abomination takeover of the tower that was.  “She lives near Lake Callenhad.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” she gave him a little smile.  “What drove you two apart?”

“I had to leave,” he shrugged.  He had run when he had been caught helping his friend Jowan who then turned out to be a blood mage.

“Thank you for the help again.  I think I need to return this to my luggage,” she held out the journal as she walked away.

He watched after her.  Perhaps he should look her up after he found Marion and the rest of the Hawkes.

 

Kallian opened the door to her quarters, quarters that most city elves would not have been able to afford, and gazed at the heavily armed Antivan man lounging on her bed.  “Are you planning to hide in here the entire voyage?”

“I don’t want to bring the Crows to your door, my dearest,” Zevran Araini gazed at her affectionately.  “Is everything all right?” 

“A couple of Kirkwall’s finest were looking for trouble,” she shrugged.  “It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, but I still had two handsome men come to my rescue.”

“Oh?” He sat up.  “Do I have competitors that I must now deal with?”

“Don’t worry,” she put the leather journal in her bag.  “I don’t plan to stay in Kirkwall longer than necessary.  I don’t even know why the Doctor decided to have me hide out in the alienage there before I continue to Par Valon.”

“He believes that if you stay there a few years, the Qunari will believe you are joining them willingly,” Zevran reminded her.  “I don’t want you being caught by those … people.”  He shuddered.  “Remember, when you are there, if you think they suspect you; you will run to Seheron to me.”

“I can take care of myself,” she reminded him.

“Oh, I know you can, my deadly passion flower,” he assured her.  “Your mission is a dangerous one, though.  Yet, it also one that is of vital importance and I will continue to support you on it.  Even if it means we hide out in Kirkwall for a few years.  Have you been to Kirkwall?”

“Not yet,” she admitted.

“It’s a shithole,” he confided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	4. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke meets Varric

**The Shit Hole – I Mean Kirkwall**

Marion Hawke grit her teeth as she regarded Bartrand Tethras.  “You need clever people and strong backs for your expedition.  I have just spent a year as part of a merchant guild.  You would be foolish to not employ me.”  She had managed, with Carver in tow, to back Tethras in an alley in Hightown after hearing about his expedition.

Bartrand walked out of the alley and into the market area.  “Andraste’s tits, human!  You know how many people want to hire onto this expedition!”

Marion and Carver exchanged looks.  This time Carver spoke.  “But we heard you’re going into the Deep Roads.  Surely you’ll need all the help you can…”

“No!”  Bartrand cut him off.  “You’re too late; already done.  This is the sort of venture that can make a man for life!  I’m not about to take any chances on hiring any random humans.”

“If it’s a matter of being strangers, then I’ll buy you a drink before we head to the Deep Roads,” Hawke suggested.  “Everyone wins!”

Bartrand was obviously not going for the offer.  “Get in line human,” he motioned his thumb to behind him.  “Half of Kirkwall wants to be my best friend right now.  You’re looking for a quick way out of the slums, right?  You and every other Ferelden in this dump.”  He turned to walk away.  “Find another meal ticket.”  He left.

            Carver turned to Marion, his hands on his hips.  “What are we supposed to do now?  We’ve got nothing to stop the next person who tries to sell us out, especially if they learn about your… condition.  This expedition was our last chance…”

            “We’ve made a name for ourselves, this last year,” Marian pointed out.  “We’ll find something.”

            “No,” Carver sneered.  “We won’t.  We have to… we have to get coin and status.  As long as we’re refugees, we’re no one.  Maybe Uncle Gamon has some connections to Bartrand.”

            “You mean besides owing him money?”  Marian snorted.  “He isn’t exactly reliable.”

            “He’s better than nothing,” Carver wanted to punch something.  “We might as well ask.  Right now, we have nothing.”

            As they passed between two of the huge statues that seemed to plague Kirkwall, a pale man with unruly ginger hair bumped Marian; snatching her money purse before she realized his intention.  Marian whirled on him.  “Hey!”

            The man was already a hundred feet past them and about to turn a corner.  He knew he would easily escape the couple he had just robbed.  He didn’t even see the crossbow bolt that pinned him to a wall. 

A handsome dwarf, who proudly displayed his impressive chest hair, cocked his crossbow, ready to release another bolt on the pick pocket.  After he shot another bolt against the thief’s other shoulder, he holstered his crossbow and approached him.  “I knew a guy who take every coin out of your pocket just by smiling at you.  But you?  You don’t have the style to work Hightown, let alone the Merchant’s Guild.”  He held out his hand and the thief dropped the money pouch into it.

Marion Hawke rounded the corner to see the masterful dwarf retrieve her money.

“You might want to find yourself a new line of work,” the dwarf punched the thief and then pulled out the bolt.  “Off you go.”

Marian gasped as she watched the scene before her.  The dwarf strutted towards her and casually threw her her money purse.

He twirled one of the bolts he’d pulled out of the thief as he introduced himself.  “How do you do?  Varric Tethras at your service!  I apologize for Bartrand.  He wouldn’t know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw.”

“But you would?”  Hawke eyed him suspiciously.

“I would,” he confirmed.  What my brother doesn’t realize is that we need someone like you.  He would never admit it, either; he’s too proud.  I, however, am quite practical.”

She studied him for a minute.  “You’re part of Bartrand’s venture?”

“That’s right,” he assured her.  “The Deep Roads wouldn’t normally be my thing, but I can’t allow the head of our family to go down there alone.  So, as you might imagine, I have more than a passing interest in this expedition’s success.”

Hawke was still suspicious.  “What makes you so certain we can help?  You know nothing about us.”

He was happy to let her know that that was far from the truth.  “Oh, on the contrary; you’ve made quite the name for yourself over the past year.  Serving with the Red Iron is no mean feat; yet you not only served, you impressed!  The name Hawke is on everyone’s lips these days.  Not bad for a Ferelden fresh off the boat!”

“I’m sure you heard of me then as well,” Carver deduced. 

“Only a little,” Varric shrugged.  “You are certainly welcome to come, but I’ll leave that up to Marian.”

Carver turned to his sister.  “Find out what he’s offering.  We need a way into this expedition.

Marian Hawke’s suspicions had not been alleviated, though.  “You’re certainly going far out of your way just to hire another guard.”

“We don’t need another hireling,” Varric clarified.  “We need a partner!  The truth is, Bartrand’s been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own, but he can’t do it.  Invest in the expedition.  Fifty sovereigns and he can’t refuse.  Not with me to vouch for you.”

This seemed too good to be true, which Marian pointed out.  “Your brother doesn’t seem like the sort who’s willing to split profits.”

“My brother’s many things,” Varric agreed.  “But he’s not stupid.  Far better to share the profits than to be trapped in a thaig with a thousand darkspawn between you and the exit.  Trust me.  He’ll come around.”

Despite all of Varric’s reassurances, Marian still wasn’t buying it.  “Why would you stick your neck out for a complete stranger?”

Varric wasn’t afraid to admit that he was not happy about going into the Deep Roads.  “I would rather take a chance on someone with your reputation than head into the Deep Roads unprepared.  And besides, we’d be partners.  I’m willing to give a little trust if you are.”

“It sounds interesting,” she admitted.  “But if I had any gold, I wouldn’t need this job.”

“You need to think big!”  Varric didn’t want to lose this new contact.  He didn’t know why, but he was sure that he needed her to get him out of the Deep Roads alive.  He hated to admit that a pretty fortune teller who looked a lot like Hawke had told him as much.  “There’s only a brief window after a Blight when the Deep Roads won’t be crawling with darkspawn.  The treasure you find down there could set you and your family up for life!”           

Carver still addressed his sister instead of Varric.  “We have to take this chance!”

“We work together, you and I, and before you know it, you’ll have all the capital you need,” Varric promised.  “What do you say?”

Marian couldn’t believe that she was considering this crazy scheme.  “There might be nothing down there except darkspawn and rubble.   How can you be sure we’ll make a profit?”

“Bartrand isn’t grasping at strings,” he again assured her.  “He’s operating on some good information.  Some of the Deep Roads are so old, even the dwarves have forgotten them.  We just need to get down there, then Bartrand will lead the way.  You and I will handle the problems.”

You and I?  The dwarf certainly valued himself highly, Marian thought.  “What makes you think you’ll be useful to me?”

“I know everyone in this city worth knowing,” he did mean everyone.  “I can help you find jobs you need, and if you need me for that… there’s always Bianca,” he indicated his crossbow.

“You named your crossbow?”  Marian wondered what type of man she was dealing with.

“And why not?  She’s a beauty.  Isn’t that right, sweetheart,” he addressed the crossbow.

She now suspected that Varric might be crazy.  “What’s to stop you from taking my investment and running?”

The question should have insulted Varric, but didn’t.  “You’ll be traveling with the expedition.  And I’ll be at your side.  If I cross you, you’ll be the first to know.  And I’ll be the last.

“You’re asking me to take a lot on faith,” she still couldn’t believe that she was seriously considering this.

“You’re asking for a guarantee?’  He guessed it was time to reveal that he knew her big secret.  “Look... I know the Templars have been asking questions.  How terrible would it be to get out of the city for a while?  If this works out, you’ll be wealthy enough that the order won’t be able to touch you.  You need the coin and I need your help.  We need each other.  I can’t make it sound better than that.”

She gave a long, Gallic shrug.  “It’s not like I had anything better planned.”

Varric held out his arms.  “Perfect!  Kirkwall’s crawling with work.  You set aside some coin from every job, and you’ll have the money in no time!  I am based in the Hang Man, visit me there and we’ll see what trouble we can stir up.”

“It sounds like fun,” she agreed.

“Hawke,” he put an arm around her.  “This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	5. I Don't Think So.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden Leaders at Weisshaupt appoint Elissa Cousland as Warden Commander of Amaranthine. She doesn't like that idea.

**Denerim: Capital City of Ferelden**

 

The guards standing outside of the Castle of Denerim, the home of the ruling couple of Ferelden, nodded at their posts.  They looked grand in their silver armor that was accented with the red of House Theirin, but they were bored.  The city and country had been quiet since the defeat of the archdemon six months before and now they enjoyed a long stretch of peace.  With the royal couple being renowned for their own military prowess, few caused trouble anywhere near their home.  The guards straitened, however, when the city’s citizens began to cheer.

Soon, a new group of soldiers in heavy decoration appeared.  In the middle of them was a couple riding a pair of Ferelden Forders.  The man was tall and wore gold armor, although a short crown adorned his head, glinting off of his short blonde locks.

The woman at his side, was dressed in black leather Braes and a deep blue tunic.  Her long copper curls were pulled back so they cascaded down her back, the sides were weaved through a thin gold circlet.

Alistair and Elissa Cousland-Theirin, the king and queen of Ferelden, had returned home from their wedding tour.  As they rode through the gates, Alistair waved at the cheering people.  He then jumped from his mount so he could help his queen down from her own.  She didn’t need the help, he just wanted the excuse to touch her.  He kept his hands on her waist as she settled her feet onto the ground, then he pulled her close and kissed her.  “Welcome home, my love.”

“It’s nice to back,” she admitted.  “I want a hot bath and a nap.”

“I’m sure your maids are already seeing to it,” he assured her. 

“Good,” she smiled coquettishly.  “Would you like to join me?”

He kissed her again.  “I would like that.”  He took her hand and led her into the castle, heading for their private rooms. 

“Ah, good you’re back,” Eamon, the Arl of Redcliffe materialized in front of them.  “I have some things for you to see to.”

Alistair stopped, but Elissa kept her grip on his hand as she continued forward.  “That’s nice.  We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“I must insist,” he bristled.  He and the queen had been reluctant allies from the start as they seemed to be in some sort of tug of war over the right to be the power behind the throne.  Eamon was not happy that Elissa was, in fact, the power _on_ the throne.

“We just got home,” Alistair protested.

“Insist all you want, it’s not going to happen,” Elissa kept walking, with Alistair by her side.  As she opened the door to their bedchamber a large, lined tub already filled with steaming water greeted her. 

Alistair grinned as he began pulling her clothes off.  “Let’s… wash each other’s backs.”

 

 

The royal couple did not emerge from their room again until the next morning.  This time they were both dressed as befitted their stations.  They had eaten in their private suites and then gone, together to the throne room where they sat and listened to petitions.

After two hours of hearing some truly important petitions, as well as several frivolous ones, Alistair wanted to throw his crown at his people and go find a demon or darkspawn to use his sword on.  One merchant complained of a competitor from Orlais undercutting his prices with what he declared to be “inferior blades that just look pretty.”  Elissa had promised that she would see to the regulation of foreign trade within Ferelden, especially within the capital city.  Eamon’s eyes had become huge at her words, but he dared not say anything.

Then there was a minor bann whose daughter had run off with the son of a wealthy merchant from Oswald.  Alistair didn’t know what he was expected to do about that.  Elissa’s comment had been that at least he wasn’t from Orlais.  That had gotten cheers from most of those in the room, but Eamon had gasped.

Eamon might not like Elissa’s style, but Alistair was grateful to realize that his wife had been raised to deal with these sorts of things.  She had been the daughter of Ferelden’s most powerful teyrn after all.

During one petition where a woman wanted their intervention in gaining the Chantry’s agreement to a dissolution from her husband, they had heard a familiar whine that he had not heard since his wedding day.  The Doctor and his companions had stepped into the throne room as the woman described discovering her husband having carnal relations with one of his sheep and a goat at the same time.  Elissa had immediately brought her into the castle and given her a home away from her sheep-goat humping husband immediately; declaring that she didn’t care what the Chantry said, no one should chance catching any diseases from him.  He promised that they would also talk to the Chantry and sent a mage to question the goat and sheep about the incident.  Alistair was still trying to figure out how the man’s actions were physically possible.

The Doctor said nothing while they were holding audience; but when they then retreated to Alistair’s personal office, the Doctor had followed.  Alistair settled behind a grand mahogany desk, in a heavily cushioned, high backed chair.  Elissa curled up on a couch near him, while their advisors ranged around them.  Rose, the Doctor’s favorite companion and a good friend of Elissa’s, settled beside the queen.  The Doctor, himself, took position behind Elissa, as if he were her personal advisor.  Alistair realized that in many ways he was.  The rest of the Doctor’s companions leaned against the wall.  There was the handsome, suave Jack Harkness whom men and women both seemed to swoon over.  Then there was Bethany, the sweet apostate mage who seemed to be a breath of fresh air.  The third companion was new.  He was a dwarf with no beard and impressive chest hair.

“We have received several letters while you were on your wedding tour,” Eamon announced.  “I took the liberty of having them separated by importance.  The queen’s personal correspondences are waiting in her office.  Yours, my king, are on the right of your desk.  Those that are more business or matter to the nation are on the left.”

            “I guess that works,” Alistair shrugged.  “Let’s see what the nation needs to be worried about today.”

            The first few letters that he opened dealt with the rebuilding of Ferelden after the Blight.  Then there was one that hinted at possible trouble brewing in the Banner.   

            “You need to send someone to investigate that,” Jack spoke up.  “Who is the head of your Royal Investigators?”

            “Our what?”  Alistair was confused. 

            “Don’t you have someone who looks into possible rebellions or other unrest?  Who deals with crime waves and crazy serial killers?”  Jack pressed further.

            “No, we never have,” Alistair admitted.  “Crimes are dealt with by local nobles.”

            “If Cailan had such a group, he might have realized that Loghain was arranging to snuff him,” Rose commented.  “I bet he regrets that.”

            “Form such a task force,” the Doctor advised.

            “This is highly irregular,” Eamon protested.  “If anyone suspected that you were…”

            “We’ll do it,” Elissa declared.  “If such a group existed before, perhaps we would have been aware that Howe was planning to betray my father and slaughter my family.”

            Alistair glanced to his wife.  No one should suffer like she had.  “Agreed.”  He picked up the next letter.  “This one is from Weisshaupt.”

            “From the Grey Wardens?”  She shifted.  Technically, she and Alistair still answered them, although they had sworn not to let the order interfere with decisions made on behalf of Ferelden.

            Alistair scanned the letter.  “It’s for you,” he handed it over.

            She read the letter, quietly.  A deep frown marred her beautiful face.  “They are promoting me to Warden Commander and have ordered me to Amaranthine as we are the last of the Ferelden Wardens... to oversee the rebuilding of the Wardens.”

            Alistair felt his heart drop.  He could not deny the order, but he also didn’t want his wife to gone from his side.  He wanted her here at court.  “Did they say how long you will be gone?”

            “No,” she refolded the letter.

            “Well, it looks like you will be very busy, your majesty,” Eamon determined.  “How soon would they like you there?  I could have your ladies in waiting begin your packing immediately.  We can’t keep the Wardens waiting after all.”

            “I’m not going,” Elissa announced.

            “But… you must,” Eamon protested.

            “My place is here, by my king,” she insisted.  “I am not going to just leave court.  Not for this.”

            “My love,” Alistair couldn’t believe that he was going to argue with her.  He wanted her at court, too.  “We must rebuild the Wardens.  We are the only two left and I can’t do it.”

            “Neither can I,” she protested.  “I’m not going and neither they nor you can force me.”

            He could just see her reaction if he tried.  It might result in his becoming a eunuch and her leading the women of Ferelden in full rebellion of their own husbands and the throne.  “My love…”  He wasn’t sure what else he meant to say.

            “You may be the last two Ferelden Wardens, but you aren’t the last two Fereldens who are Grey Wardens,” the Doctor pointed out.

            “He’s right,” Elissa realized who the Doctor meant.  “Send word to Orlais and tell Neria Saruna that it’s time to come home.  She is going to build the Wardens for us.  Heck, she has been living with other Wardens for the last several months.  She knows more about them than I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	6. When It's Called the Gallows, of Course There is Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is already dealing with trouble at the Gallows.

**Kirkwall**

            Cullen Rutherford had barely unpacked his belongings before the first incident at Kirkwall’s Circle of Magi occurred.  Things had been horrific at Kinloch Hold when he was there, blood mages had taken over and abominations had run the halls.  Yet before Ulrich’s rebellion, things had not been this tense.  The mages and Templars of Kirkwall eyed each other with intense distrust; the tension between them was so tight, it could be cut with a brittle, dull dagger.

            Within the first week, he had caught one of his Templars trying to force themselves on one of the mage apprentices.  Rather than being repentant, and justly ashamed and horrified at his own behavior, the Templar Lieutenant seemed more shocked that one of his superiors had stepped in to stop him.

            Within the second week, he had caught one of the senior mages using blood magic.  Orsino, the circle’s first enchanter had sworn that it was an isolated event and wouldn’t happen again.  Still, after Kinloch Hold, Cullen began to eye his charges wearily.

            Then in the first month, his new recruits were acting suspiciously.  He had already thought that they had too much freedom.  Many were spending their time at the Blooming Rose, a whore house.  He couldn’t believe they had been permitted to spend their time in such debauchery.  He voiced his complaints to the head of the local order, Meredith.  She agreed, so they began giving those suspected of visiting the ladies and gentlemen of ill repute on their off time extra shifts and exercises.  He would have thought this would have taken care of the problem, but their actions only became more strange and peculiar.

            Things were not dull in Kirkwall.                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	7. That Family is Full of Apostates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawkes add another family member living with them.

“I hate spiders,” Marian Hawke muttered as she trudged to the hovel that her Uncle Gamlen called a home.  She supposed it was her home now as well.  She might have tolerated Lowtown if it were just her, but her mother was trapped in this never-ending Abyss as well.

            “I don’t mind most spiders,” Carter groused.  “It is just those that are a lot bigger than me.

            “Maybe you could use a second mage to combat them,” a handsome, dark haired man with flashing, dark blue eyes grinned at her.  He was lounging on the stairs leading up to their home.

            “Do I know you?”  Marian thought he did look vaguely familiar.  Perhaps he was a friend of Varric’s.

            “I haven’t seen you since we were five,” the man stood and bowed.  “Daylen Amell, suave apostate at your service.  I’m your cousin.”

            “Another apostate?” Carter growled.  “Why don’t we just hang a big sign for the Templars.

            “What are you doing here?”  Marian wondered.

            “I’ve come to stay with you,” he announced.  “I don’t plan to go back to Ferelden and you _are_ my closest relatives.”

            “Why aren’t you in a circle?” Carter demanded to know.

            “Well, invite me in and I’ll tell you my whole story,” he offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	8. O.K.  You're Now the Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surana comes to Denerim to learn that Cousland refused to be the Warden Commander and the burden has now fallen to her.

**Denerim**

           

            “An Intelligence force needs the most intelligent people that a kingdom can find,” Elissa told the group of thirteen who were assembled before her in her office.  “This is why you have been selected and why you are training to be part of Ferelden’s first intelligence agency in remembered history.”

            The group before her was a mix of all intelligent races found in Ferelden and about evenly split between men and women.  There were four each of humans, elves, and dwarves, as well as one qunari.  They were all dressed in blue and white, on their fingers were gold rings with a crown in the middle of laurel.  This would allow the members of ROOS, the Royal Order of Secrecy, to always be able to identify each other.

            On the armchairs set nearby was the Doctor and Rose.  The staff of Denerim Castle had soon learned that Rose was a good friend of the queen’s and the Doctor was her most trusted aid. 

            “Beaux and Ysabel will be leaving tomorrow,” she announced.  “Getty will be stationed in Lydes as a contact.”  Only those three knew that Beaux and Ysabel would be actively spying on Orlais for Ferelden.  They would oversee a handful of other espionage agents and only those in the office would even know who these thirteen lead agents were.  “I am sending Helena and   Stephen into the Bannorn.  The king has been receiving word of possible unrest there and I want to get a better idea of what is happening before he goes himself.  I want both to keep a careful eye on him when he gets there.  Not a hair on the king’s head is to be harmed.”

            “Yes, your majesty,” Stephen bowed.

            “As you say, your majesty,” Helena agreed.

            “You will be accompanied by one of the Doctor’s companions,” Elissa continued.  “Varric has had experience running a spy network and will be working with me to continue setting up ROOS.  Bethany will go with you, but she will also be overseeing another agent.  I am sending Amethyne into Caer Oswin.  I believe that Bann Loren is involved in this mess, his loyalties are rather fluid, and Amethyne’s mother used to work for Landra, Loren’s wife.”  She hated to suspect Loren as she was once courted by his dearly departed son, Deirren, but she knew him too well.

            The door opened and a woman in the Ferelden royal livery walked in.  She hesitated as sixteen pairs of eyes glowered at her.  “Your majesty,” she bowed.  “Lady Neria has arrived and the king requests your presence in his office.”

            “Tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Elissa instructed.  “I don’t want to keep Neria waiting.”

            “Not when you want such a huge favor from her,” Rose agreed.

            Elissa looked over at Gudrun and Brynhild, a pair of dwarven siblings.  “You both have your orders.”  They would be going into Tevintor to keep an eye on the Imperium.  Then she turned to the lone qunari.   “Rey, you will be travelling on the Waking Sea three days from now with Fynn and Rhianna.  You will not open your orders until you are at sea.”  They were being sent into the Free Marches; Rey to Tentervale, Fynn to Starkhaven, and Rhianna into Ostwick.                                                                                   

            “Understood,” Rey nodded, as did the other two.

            Elissa then addressed her last three spies.  “Cent, Gwenwyfer, and Turid will travel to Jada and then board the Brighid in a week. You will all open your orders there.”  They would all be going into Navarra, to different cities; Cent to Caiman Brae, Gwenwyfer into Hunter Fell, and Turid to Navarra city. 

            “Yes, my lady,” Turid bowed.

            “You all have your orders,” Elissa continued.  “I know you will serve Ferelden well.”  She waited as the premier members of ROOS filed from her study.  Then she stood to go and join her husband.  The Doctor and Rose followed.

 

            Neria Saruna had not been in Denerim since the royal couple’s wedding.  It looked the same, as did the castle.  There were merchants selling their wares in the Market District.  One dwarf was claiming that he had dwarven crafts strait from Orzammar.  Another sold bath and relaxation items from Orlais.  Yet another, sold fine fabrics from Ostwick.  The castle was now adorned with even more banners of the Theirin family and there were a few from the Couslands, but that was the only difference.

            The wedding had been the last time she saw Fergus Cousland.  She had known that he would be there, but hadn’t realized that it would be so hard to see him.  She thought that being away from him and going through the joining would have made their separation easier on her, but even seeing him that one time had been like a punch to her stomach.

            Her previous visit to the castle, before the wedding, had been the second to last time she had been the second to last time she had seen Fergus.  It was she who had left him.  She had fallen in love, and he seemed to reciprocate her feelings.  Yet their feelings for each other didn’t change the fact that he was a teyrn and she an elf, society would never accept a union between them.  Worse, she was also a mage.  The chantry would never let her marry.  He had been clear that he would find another noble to marry and continue the Cousland line.  She didn’t want to be around when that happened.  She unconsciously clutched the necklace around her neck.

            Joining the Grey Wardens had been her best choice.  She not only was safe from Templars, but she had found a purpose and possibly a new family.  She had found tomes in the library of Castle Cousland that spoke of three unknown Old Gods, meaning that there were potentially five more Blights.  She was determined to find all five; hopefully they could find a way to kill the Old Gods before they became archdemons.

            She was greeted by a stout dwarf carrying a clipboard.  “Lady Surana,” she bowed.  “You are expected.  I will show you into his majesty, King Alistair’s study.  Queen Elissa is meeting with… her staff.  I will send for her immediately.”  She showed Neria into Alistair’s study, it was cozy, she noted.  The picture of the brunette woman, who was rumored to be named Sarah Jane, which kept appearing behind the desk when Loghain used the study, had been moved to the wall to the desk’s right.  Now behind the desk was a picture of the royal couple from their wedding.  The artist had captured their glowing happiness.  Additional changes included more couches and chairs, all were plush and inviting.

            “Neria,” he stood and greeted her.  “How are you enjoying being a Grey Warden?”

            “Life at the Warden Fortress at Montsimmard is admittedly better than it was at Kinloch Keep.  I am not imprisoned with no real freedoms anymore and there is no fear that a crazy Templar will take over and try to wipe us all out,” she commented.  “I hear that Gregoire attempted to get a Rite of Annulment after I left Kinloch Hold.”

            “There had been an uprising and blood mages and abominations had taken over the keep,” Alistair pointed out.

            “That’s no reason to kill everyone,” Neria objected.                                                             

            “I said the same exact thing,” Elissa entered the room.  Indeed, she had championed the mages and managed to save those trapped in Kinloch Hold.

            “For which I am grateful,” Neria curtsied.  “I had friends in there.  You summoned me back to Ferelden, your majesties.  How might I be of service?”

            “You will take over as the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden,” Elissa announced.  “I have already written to Weisshaupt and informed them of this.  They agreed.”

            “I… I have only been a Warden for six months,” Neria objected.

            “They wanted me to do the job at first,” Elissa sat down on one of the plush couches.  “And my joining was only a little over a year ago.  Alistair’s was only six months before mine.  The Senior Ferelden Wardens are the ones who have gone through the joining.  That is why we need to rebuild, we lost too many at Ostagar.”  They had lost all but Alistair and Elissa.  Neria had gone to Orlais to go through the joining after the Blight had ended.

            “Elissa has refused,” Alistair added.

            He shouldn’t have, for his wife turned to him with a deep frown on her face.  “My place is here, as I am Queen of Ferelden.  It seems that my husband would rather have me halfway across the country, though.”  She glared at him for a minute before turning to Neria.  “You on the other hand have been living in a Grey Warden fortress already and your first priority is the Wardens and fighting further Blights.”

            “That is true,” Neria conceded.

            “You also helped free Highever and I have seen you leading others into battle,” Elissa added.  “You have an ability to compromise that I do not.  You have used your magic in battle already and championed the people of a teyrn.  You have great potential.  I know that you will do both the Wardens and Ferelden proud.  You are what those in Amaranthine need, not I.”

            Neria wasn’t completely convinced, but now she didn’t want to let the queen down.  Besides, working to rebuild the order in Ferelden would keep her so busy that she would no longer think about either the betrayal of her childhood sweetheart, Daylen Amell, or her star-crossed love, Fergus.  She could devote her life to the cause she had chosen.  She bowed before her king and queen.  “As you wish, I shall leave for Amaranthine immediately.”\

            “Wait a couple days and rest from your journey from Orlais,” Alistair suggested.  “We’ll replenish your supplies and commission a new staff for you to your specifications as a reward for the service you are doing for your people.”

 

 

            Alistair retired to the master bedchamber in the royal suite early that night.  The bedchamber was a combination of his and Elissa’s tastes.  The curtains, bedspread, and bed canopy were all burnt orange Highever weave, with green laurels embroidered on it.  The chests and dressers were Cherrywood, as was their bed.  On top of Elissa’s Chester drawers were a vanity set of gold combs and mirrors and a magically preserved red rose encased in a crystal box.  He had given her that rose.  Gold candelabra were scattered throughout the room.

            He had changed into his nightclothes, which was a just a long half chemise, when the door opened.  He smiled as his love walked in, the smile faltered when she scowled at him.  She then began to undo the lacings on her dress herself, a task which he usually delighted in doing.  “What did I do?”

            She sighed and yanked at her laces.  “You don’t know why I could be upset?”

            “My love… please tell me,” he went to her and began helping her undress, but she jerked away.

            “If I had gone to Amaranthine I would have to do this myself, so let me just do it,” she sniffed to hold back her tears of anger and upset.  “You were willing to just ship me off, after all.  I would have been alone and scared.  We would be apart for months, because that is what those at Weisshaupt wanted.  I would have been celibate despite the myriad of handsome warriors around me who would know how alone and lonely I felt.  Yet for all I know, you would take a chapter from your brother’s book and would be spreading the royal seed all around Ferelden.”

            “My love,” he sat down on their bed and gripped her waist.  “I spent almost half my life in the chantry.  You know that you are the only person I have ever been with.  I will never change that; there will never be another for me.  I am happy to hear that you would have resisted all of those handsome Grey Warden recruits, though.”  Her dress was already falling from her shoulders and he moved to quickly shed her bodice.  Her skirt soon followed.

            “You were still willing to send me away,” the seething anger in her eyes had been replaced by hurt, though. 

            Alistair found that he preferred the anger.  He pulled her closer, laying his forehead on her delightful bosom.  “I find at times that I let my sense of duty overcome my own wants and needs.  I need you by my side.”

            She let out a deep breath and kissed the top of his head.  “That’s where I want to be.”

            “Although,” he quickly lifted her off of her feet and laid her on the bed.  “I also like to have you under me.”  He rolled onto her and kissed her, as she wound her arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	9. Attack on Amaranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaranthine is attacked by talking darkspawn

**Amaranthine**

 

            The castle of Amaranthine stood about a day’s walk from the city of the same name.  It was the castle where the Grey Wardens were stationed now in Ferelden; it had been given to them as a punishment of not only the Howes’ support of Loghain, but from their treachery.  That treachery had been unleased against the Couslands when Rendon Howe had betrayed and killed Teyrn Bryce Cousland, attempting to destroy his family as well; sealing the Howes’ fate.

            The castle was still run by the seneschal, but it was now manned by a mix of soldiers and of Grey Wardens who had already been transported from Orlais.  They awaited only their new commander and the first wave of Ferelden recruits.  Some of whom had already arrived.  Those Fereldens included a ginger dwarf who was always drunk.

            Captain Severus presently patrolled the walls of the castle, occasionally waking up a snoozing soldier here and there.  He knew he should reprimand them, but with the Grey Wardens now in attendance, who was going to attack them.  With that thought, he heard one of him men scream.  Then another did as well. 

            “Darkspawn!”  The former-Orlesian Grey Wardens who had been transferred to Amaranthine poured out from the castle to battle the creatures, yet the darkspawn were well organized, too well organized for there to be no Blight happening.  Severus watched the Wardens battling the creatures and yelled to him men to help.

            He faced a grenlock, his sword drawn and his shield at the ready.  The creature parried his first advance and second and then lunged.  He blocked the jagged sword with his shield   then used the shield to hit it and drive it back.  He ran the creature through, only to have a Hurlock attack him.  He moved the shield back in front of his face before the creature’s sword could cleave it in two.  He then slid his sword under the shield to impale the monster.

            As Captain Severus scanned for his next enemy, he saw the Wardens being overwhelmed.  He saw the bodies of his own men, but the Grey Wardens were merely wounded, it was then that a darkspawn strode forward; it did not shuffle or march, it strode.  It wore clean robes and spoke, _spoke_ , clearly.  “Take the Wardens with us, kill the soldiers.  I have no need for them.”

            Severus readied himself for battle; no creature was taking his men and his keep without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	10. Meeting Up With Old Friends...And Some New Ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria infiltrates Vigil Keep and joins the battle against the darkspawn.

Neria rode to the beginning of the border of the lands that once belonged to the Howe Clan.  She could see the outer gates of the castle in the distance.  It was only about fifty yards away, yet no one had come to greet her.  Something wasn’t right here.  She was the new Warden Commander here, after all.  She gripped the shaft of her new stave that she had named _Fate_ as she watched the smiths of Ferelden forge it for her.  For not only had her own fate seemed to bring her to this point, but she planned to use it to make others meet their own fate.

            A soldier ran up to her, the woman was dressed in the uniform of a Ferelden soldier.  “Thank goodness you are here.  The keep is under attack by darkspawn.”

            Well, she guessed her new assignment wouldn’t be dull.  “Are there any other survivors?”

            “I don’t know,” the woman looked nervously behind her and then back at Neria.  “I ran to get help.”

            She ran all right.  “What is your name?”

            “Mhairi, my lady,” she introduced herself.

            “Well, Mhairi, welcome to the Grey Wardens; we kill darkspawn.”  Neria pointed toward the castle and began to advance.  She had only gone a few yards when the darkspawn attacked.  These were her first actual darkspawn, but it was far from her first battle.  She summoned a thunderstorm and smiled as lightning lashed out; she loved how her new stave enhanced her own powers. 

            Things were quiet again until they reached the gates.  She saw a man in merchant class clothing being attacked by five Hurlock’s.  Mhairi rushed into the fight.  “Duck!”  She shouted at the man.  “Mhairi, get out of my way!”  She unleashed a stream of fire from her left hand as she swung at the grenlock that thought it was creeping up on her with the stave in her right hand.  Soon all six darkspawn were dead.

            “You singed me!”  Mhairi complained.

            “Do not run in front of a battling mage,” Neria advised.

            “I was part of the king’s guard,” Mhairi approached the main gates, which were now closed.  “I know what I’m doing.”  The gates were blasted open by an emissary, knocking Mhairi off of her feet. She jumped to her feet and battled the two grenlocks with the emissary.

            Neria trapped the emissary in a static crushing prison and let it slowly crush him to death.  “Come on,” she moved into the courtyard.  She noticed a soldier fighting two Hurlock’s, several more soldiers lay behind him.  She hit the Hurlock’s with a fireball. Then she ran to him, happily noting that the soldiers behind him were wounded, not dead.  “Keep guarding them,” she ordered.  “I’ll take care of our unwanted guests.”

            Neria and Mhairi continued into the castle.  Unfortunately, the front gates were shut, but they found a nearby side door and managed to get into the keep that way.  Mhairi looked around at all of the dead bodies.  “Unbelievable, the keep has been overwhelmed.  How did the Grey Wardens not sense it coming?  I don’t believe it.”

            “How many Wardens were here?”  Neria looked around.  She had yet to see a single body clad in Grey Warden armor.

            “About a dozen,” Mhairi put her hands in front of her eyes, then pulled them away and stared at them for a few seconds.  “I don’t understand it.  They are Wardens.  They should have sensed the darkspawn coming, yet they were ambushed.  How did the darkspawn manage to do this?”

            “Pull yourself together, recruit,” Neria ordered.  She studied the woman for another second, Mhairi couldn’t contain her shaking.  “For that matter, stay a little back."

            “No!” Mhairi squared her shoulders.  “I can help you.  I’ll prove it.” They quickly cut through the darkpawn, as they made their way in. 

            It was then that the number of survivors found increased.  Neria would kill the darkspawn attacking the survivors, while Mhairi tallied up injuries.  At this point, she had a broken collar bone, a broken wrist, a concussion, and was coughing up blood.  “Thank you, ser,” one of the survivors called as he went to those defending the front gate.  Great, now they could not even tell if she was a man or woman.  Something was definitely amiss in Amaranthine.  Neria heard a nearby battle in one of the side rooms and used a fire ball to destroy the barricaded door in her way.  She found the bodies of darkspawn and Templars, as well as a familiar blonde.  The familiar blonde was shooting fire at a Shriek.

            “Ah, I didn’t do it,” the mage who had been a prisoner of the now dead Templars raised his hands.  “I didn’t kill the Templars I mean.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m not broken up about them dying or anything.  Biff over there made the funniest gurgling sound when he went down.”

            “Anders!” Neria grinned at him.

            “Neria!”  Anders opened his arms and she went running into them.  “It’s been too long.”

            “What…”  Mhairi’s voice shot up an octave.  “He just said those dead humans were Templars!”

            “Exactly,” Neria glanced at her from Anders arms.  “So there deaths weren’t that great of a loss.”

            “They captured me trying to book passage on a ship in the city of Amaranthine,” Anders explained.  “They were going to take me back to Kinloch Hold, but decided to stop here to rest.  ‘We could stop here for a day or two’, that’s what Biff said.  The others agreed.”

            “So you aren’t a Grey Warden?” Neria found her heart drop a little.  There was no doubt that having her old friend around would have made her new assignment more pleasant.

            “Nope, you are though,” he gripped her shoulders and pulled back to examine her.  “I thought you would have found Daylen by now and that the two of you would have run off to Maker Knows Where to start a little family of mages of your own.”

            “Oh, I found him all right,” her voice dropped and she frowned at the memory.

            “What did he do?”  Anders looked into her eyes.

            “One of Rendon Howe’s Lieutenants, her name was Emily,” she said ‘Emily’ in a mocking manner, as if the woman should be ashamed of such a heinous name.

            “What?”  He had never thought that Daylen Amell would even look at another woman, much less be unfaithful to Neria.

            “I’ll tell you about it while we get out of here,” she looked around the room again.  “Did you really kill all of these darkspawn by yourself?”

            “Well they helped,” he gestured towards the darkspawn.  “Well… until they were all killed that is.  What a… shame,” shame was obviously not the word he was thinking.

            “I know,” she looked down at the humans.  “Some of them aren’t in Templar uniform.  Why?”

            “I wondered that myself,” he admitted.  “They wouldn’t tell me, though.”

            “You are an apostate?” Mhairi took a step back.

            Something about the way she mispronounced apostate really bothered Neria, it wasn’t just because she had been an apostate for nearly a year herself.  “As was I until I joined the Wardens.”

            Mhairi’s eyes widened and she looked as if she thought they would both turn into abominations and attack her at any moment.  Neria wondered just what the Chantry was teaching lately.

            “If I knew the Wardens were recruiting women as beautiful as you, I would have joined,” Anders flashed her a charming smile that had had more than one man or woman ready to drop their smalls on the spot.

            “I need your help,” Neria interrupted.  “You can seduce the new recruits after we get rid of the darkspawn.”

            “Of course,” he flashed Mhairi another smile as they left the room and continued to battle the invaders. 

            Neria summoned a blizzard while Anders cast healing magic on Mhairi.  Neria didn’t know why he bothered.  They had barely made their way across the hall before she managed to start coughing blood.  How had the woman been picked as a Grey Warden recruit?  She knew that the Fereldens desperately needed new blood, but this was getting ridiculous.  She wondered if Alistair had just wanted her out of his guard and, thus, agreed with her recruitment.  She was determined to write and ask him as soon as she managed to free the keep.  She blasted a barrier that was blocking a nearby door and yanked it open.  “How did you get captured this time?”  She questioned Anders.

            “You are supposed to be telling me what happened between you and Daylen,” he protested.

            “I will as soon as you tell me how you managed to get yourself captured once again,” Neria promised.

            Anders huffed and then shot fire at a nearby darkspawn who was attacking.  “Well, you know they still have my phylactery, which makes me easy to find.  I’m surprised no one has captured you.”

            “There has to be more to it than that,” she fought her way to a nearby lever, sure that it would open the main gate into the castle itself.

            “Well… there was also this girl,” he admitted.

            She rolled her eyes.  “Really, Anders.”

            “It wasn’t like that,” he glanced around to make sure there were no darkspawn left.  “She was an elf who was the servant of a man who was convinced he owned her.  When she decided to leave her position with him for another, he decided to have her dragged outside to be publicly whipped and humiliated.  I simply sent a blizzard to freeze him and his cronies, or make them shiver so hard they couldn’t do anything.  Then I set the whip on fire.  I guess word got out.”

            Neria pulled the lever.  A dwarf ran out, followed by a large group of darkspawn.  “Oh no,” he mocked.  “Darkspawn are after me, whatever will I do?”

            It was apparent that darkspawn did not get sarcasm, for they continued to charge.  When they were directly under the gate, there was an explosion and the brick and mortar from above came crashing down on them.  They dwarf laughed and pumped his arms.  Then he ran towards the front gate with other survivors.

            “I did look for Daylen after our escape from Kinloch Hold,” Neria paused as she sent a fireball at a group of charging darkspawn.  “It only took me a few months to trace him to Highever.  I’m sure you know about what was happening there.”

            “Um,” Anders sent a wave of flame at another group of charging darkspawn.  “No, not really.  I haven’t been keeping up on recent events.  Well, I knew the Blight had ended, but little else.”

            “The Couslands, the Teyrn of Highever’s family, were attacked by Rendon Howe,” Mhairi’s voice betrayed her shocked surprise that everyone did not know the events around Highever.  “Howe managed to practically wipe out the family.  Only the teyrn’s two children, Fergus and Elissa, survived.  Elissa was saved by a Grey Warden recruiter and taken to Ostagar.  The people of the teyrn rebelled against Howe’s rule.  It’s the main reason that Amaranthine was taken from the Howes.”

            “By the time I got there, Daylen had joined Howe’s soldiers,” Neria added.  “He was in a very public and very amorous relationship with Lieutenant Emily.”

            “What did you do?” It was Mhairi who questioned.

            “I joined the resistance against Howe,” Neria summoned another fireball to throw at the darkspawn charging at her.  “He really was an evil despot.”

            A new group of darkspawn charged at her from a nearby balcony.  Before she could lift a hand, a red haired, drunken dwarf swung a large axe and killed four of the six.  She shot the other two with arcane bolts.  The dwarf waved at her and then squinted, looking confused.  He ran into a nearby room.  She vaguely recalled seeing him at King Alistair’s coronation.

            Neria followed the dwarf whose name she was trying to recall… Oren… Ogain… no, Oghren, that was it.  The room he was in had another dozen darkspawn.  “Oghren, get out!”  She ordered.

            Oghren ran from the room as Neria cast a circle of fire, burning the darkspawn in the room and quickly cleaning it out.

            “When the darkspawn attacked, I thought ‘just wait until the new commander arrives, she’s going to kick your arse’.  Of course I thought the new commander was someone else.”  He looked around.  “Where’s Elissa?”

            “They let you stay?” Mhari’s voice was thick with disgust.  “They should have thrown you out.”

            “A drunk dwarf, what a novel idea,” Ander’s voice belied his words.

            “A sarcastic mage,” Oghren burped.  “How are you still alive?”

            “Elissa refused the position,” Neria informed Oghren.  “You get me instead.”

            “Well… you did a good job against Howe’s people in Highever,” Oghren decided.  “You’ll do.”

            They re-entered the room and Oghren led them through a far door.  She found herself on the ramparts.  She noticed a wounded soldier who was trying to stand.  Then he slid to the ground.  Neria ran to him and looked over to Anders.  “You’re a better healer than I am.”

            Anders began to work on the soldier.  “Who are you?”

            “I’m… Rowland,” he managed to answer.  “We were attacked by darkspawn.  There was a strange one.  He didn’t walk like the others and he talked.”

            “A talking darkspawn?  You were more drunk than I am,” Oghren laughed.

            “Oghren,” Neria’s voice was stern.  “Go on, Rowland.”

            “The darkspawn killed the soldiers, but they took all of the Wardens,” Rowland continued.  “I don’t know if they were still alive or not.”

            Neria didn’t like the sound of that.  She had become a Grey Warden Commander only to arrive and find that darkspawn were now abducting Wardens.  “Rest, soldier.”  I have taken care of any darkspawn behind me and I’ll make sure none get past me as I move forward.”  She moved forward, stave at the ready. 

            “Help!”  A new voice called.  She found a greying man in dull, brown armor kneeling with a darkspawn’s blade at his throat.  A soldier was battling a strange darkspawn.  It wore bright chainmail and spoke to the soldier.  “You are not needed.  Die,” he drove his opponent off the battlements and turned to the kneeling man.  “This one we will be…”

            He didn’t get a chance to finish his words, Neria cast a crushing prison around him and then a cold of cold to keep him in place as her companions attacked its cohorts.  Mhairi lunged at a darkspawn, but was knocked to the ground.  She hit so hard that Neria heard her skull crack.

            Oghren swung his axe and decapitated the darkspawn as Anders threw a fireball at the second one and then the third. 

            “I will take the Warden,” the chainmailled darkspawn announced and kill the rest.

            Oghren laughed.  “I can’t believe it, it’s a talking darkspawn.  The Stone take my beard, I don’t believe it.  Let’s kill it.”

            “As you wish,” Neria grinned and rained fireballs down on it, while casting a static cage around it.  She watched as the darkspawn was friend and electrocuted at the same time.  Then she went to the surviving prisoner and helped him to his feet.

            “Thank you, my lady,” he bowed.  “I am Seneschal Varel.”

            “Neria Surana,” she introduced herself.

            Varel walked to the edge of the wall.  “Soldiers are coming.  Let’s hope they are more hospitable than our last guests were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	11. Those Templars are Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria greets guests when she barely got rid of the darkspawn.

Neria followed Varel back to the path that led to Amaranthine Castle.  Oghren, Anders, and Mhairi followed her.  She had to get her horse, Braveheart, back anyway.  She hoped no darkspawn had gotten to him.  She ran to him when she saw him standing in a nearby fields, chomping on some grass, he was oblivious to the rain that had begun falling at some point during the fight.

            She turned to see double columns of soldiers approaching.  They marched with military precision and were obviously Ferelden as King Alistair was at their head.  There was a woman beside him, who was decidedly not Queen Elissa.  This woman wore the uniform of a Templar and had dark brown hair that was bound back in a pair of braided side buns, only Templars would be that unfashionable. 

            As the soldiers stopped, it became easier to see the four mounted figures behind them.  One of them _was_ Queen Elissa.  She maneuvered her horse to the side, near the Templar; as if the queen didn’t trust the other woman.  Neria had met the other three during the Battle for Castle Cousland as well as the Royal Wedding.  It was the Doctor, with Rose and Jack.

            Neria knelt as Alistair approached her.  Seeing her actions, Varel and Anders followed suit.  “It appears I’m too late,” Alistair commented.  “It’s too bad; I rather miss the darkspawn killing thing.”

            “King Alistair,” now Mhairi kneeled.  Alistair didn’t notice, but a flick of Elissa’s eyes noted that she had not knelt when her commander did.

            “I was wondering if rebuilding the Wardens would be an adventure,” Alistair continued.  “But I certainly wasn’t expecting this.  What is the situation?”

            Seneschal Varel stood and reported.  “The situation is that what darkspawn remained after the initial attack have fled, your majesty.  The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead or missing.”

            Alistair’s head jerked back a little.  “Missing?  As in taken by the darkspawn?  Do they even do that?”  He glanced back at his wife, who pursed her lips and shrugged.

            “I do not know, your majesty,” Varel responded.  “I know only that we can not account for all of the Wardens.”

            “I see,” Alistair turned back to Neria.  “How about you, dear friend?”

            “I’m fine, your majesty,” she assured him.  “This does make things difficult, though.  You sent me here to rebuild the Wardens, not to solve mysteries.”  She looked at Elissa.  “I could really use some help.”

            “Don’t tempt us,” Alistair made a disgusted noise.  “I would rather be fighting darkspawn, but you are on your own for now.”

            “Hey,” Oghren objected.  “What am I, chopped nug livers?”

            “From the smell, that’s not a bad guess,” Anders ignored Oghren’s answering glare.

            “Those are just rumors,” Elissa commented.  “They’re rumors that I started.  Where’s Felsi?”

            “That’s not important now,” Oghren insisted.  “The darkspawn are what we need to worry about.  I came here to join the Grey Wardens and from the looks of it, you can use the extra hands.  Where’s the giant cup.  I’ll gargle and spit.”

            “You aren’t allowed to spit in it,” Neria glared at him.

            “Well, smack my ass and call me Sally,” Oghren laughed.

            Mhairi wrinkled her nose.  “I suppose all are welcome.  Let’s just start the Joining.”

            “You’re going to join the Wardens, eh?”  Anders raised his nose a bit in the air.  “Well, good luck with that.”

            “King Alistair,” the Templar stepped forward, a sneer already in place upon her lips.  “Your majesty, I’m not sure that you are aware how dangerous this man is.  He is a treacherous criminal.”

            “Oh, the dwarf is a bit of an ass, but I wouldn’t go that far,” Alistair assured her.

            “She means me,” Anders head hung a bit.

            “This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the circle tower to face justice,” the Templar hissed.

            “You don’t want him facing Justice,” the Doctor spoke from the back of the crowd.

            Anders faced the Templar.  “The things you know about justice would fit into a thimble.  I’ll just escape again, anyway.”

            “Never,” the Templar swore.  “I’ll see you hang for what you’ve done here, murderer.”

            “Oh, so now the Templars are hanging mages,” Elissa glanced at her husband.  “Perhaps we need to speak the Chantry.  I think Ferelden needs to conduct an investigation into what is happening in Kinloch Hold.”

            “Murderer?” Anders head was now held high and he stared down the Templar.  “Those Templars were… you won’t believe me anyway.”

            “It seems there isn’t much to say,” he turned to Neria.  “Unless, you have something to add, Commander?”

            Neria got the hint.  There was no way she was letting this crazy Templar walk away with Anders.  Anders might not appreciate what she was about to do, but it was for the best.  “I do hereby conscript the mage known as Anders into the Grey Wardens.”

            “What!”  The Templar’s shoulders jerked back and her teeth gritted.  “Never!”

            Alistair gave her a look of disdain.  “I believe the Grey Wardens still hold the right of conscription, you know.  I will allow it.”

            “If your majesty feels it is best,” she turned and walked away from the group.

            “You’re going to have to keep an eye one her,” Jack advised.

            “I’ll transfer Helena to Lake Callenhad,” Elissa agreed.

            “Ha!”  Oghren grinned inanely at Anders.  “Way to go kid, welcome aboard.”

            “Me, a Grey Warden?” Anders returned the smile.  “I guess that will work.”

            “Congratulations Ser Mage,” Mhairi’s voice was neutral.  “I look forward to fighting at your side.”

            Elissa turned her attention back to Neria.  “I haven’t left you alone, by any means.  I brought you my friends.”

            The Doctor rode forward.  “We’re here to help you with the Warden-napping problem.  You’ll have myself, as well as Rose and Jack.”  The pair both raised a single hand to wave.  “Not a one of us is going to go through the Joining, though.”

            “That’s right,” Rose agreed.  “No cup of badness for us.”

            Alistair waited until the trio had ridden over to join Neria.  “If you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave.  There is trouble in the Bannorn that I must take care of and Elissa insisted on coming with me.  She had… reports as to who is behind the trouble.”

            “I believe the estate has been secured, yes,” Varel bowed his head to the king.  “We have suffered great losses, but the darkspawn are gone and there are survivors.  Oh excuse my manners.  I am Varel, seneschal of Vigil’s Keep,” he turned to Neria.  “And I’m most thankful for your timely rescue, Commander.  I will aid you in ruling the lands of Amaranthine.  Some of the soldiers in Vigils Keep survived, but none of the Orlesian Wardens made it.  Come and speak to me soon.  There are many matters to attend to.  Not the least of which is the Joining.  You will need to replenish your numbers.”

            “I will come and check up on you when I can,” Elissa promised.  “I’m not coming to look over your shoulder, but to make sure you have all of the help you need.  I know I’m laying a lot on you; rebuilding while you take care of the vestige of the Blight in Ferelden.  Know that all you need do is send word and I’ll send you aid.”

            “Thank you, your majesty,” Neria didn’t know when she had become friends with the queen, likely when they had fought together to free the queen’s homeland, but she was grateful that they were friends.

            “I should take my leave,” Alistair strode to Elissa who jumped down from her horse.  “I’ll be home in couple of weeks, as soon as the trouble in the bannorn is taken care of.”

            She pressed several folded pieces of paper at him.  “It should take a week at most.  Read these, it will tell you everything you need.  I expect you home at the end of next week.”

            “Yes, my love,” he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, near her ear.  “I’ll see you then.”

            “Wait a minute!” Elissa grabbed the top of the breastplate of his armor.  “Is that the type of goodbye you would have given me if I had agreed to be the Warden Commander and you were leaving me behind for months?”

            “Um…” The King of Ferelden stammered at his glaring queen.  Dang, he thought, she was still beautiful when she was angry at him.  He had no doubt he had misstepped.

            “We will be staying the night,” Elissa informed Veral.  “All of us; his majesty will leave after we have a long discussion about how one says goodbye to their wife.”

            “Yes, my lady,” Veral turned so his king would not see his grin.

 

            The next morning, the king continued on to the bannorn, while his queen returned to Denerim.  Those who had been at Vigil’s Keep throughout the night had heard the king’s repeated apologies and goodbyes to his wife.  Still, he stood in front of their soldiers and the future Wardens and kissed her thoroughly goodbye.  “I’ll see you within a fortnight, my love.”

            “Yes, you will,” she returned his kiss and then watched him leave.

            “I’ll come check on things in a couple of months,” she quickly hugged Neria goodbye; then the Doctor, Rose and Jack and headed back to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	12. The Joining-Are the Odds in Their Favor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new recruits in Amaranthine go through the Joining. Not all survive.

After the royal couple had left, Neria returned to the great hall of Vigil’s keep.  It was rather bland and badly decorated compared to the halls in both Denerim Castle and Castle Cousland.  She wondered if anyone had bothered to redecorate after the Howes had been kicked out.

            “There is an urgent matter that we must address immediately,” Varel announced in way of greeting.  “Right now I know of only one Warden assigned to all of Ferelden.”

            “Well, Alistair and Elissa may not be signed, but they are still Grey Wardens,” Neria pointed out.  “They may not answer to Weisshaupt, but they are still Wardens.”

            “Still, only one actively fights darkspawn,” Varel continued.  “That should be rectified.”

            “Do we really need to rush them to the Joining?”  Neria wondered if Varel knew how dangerous the ritual was.  She was the only one who had survived her Joining and had heard that the case was similar with Queen Elissa.  She was certain that only two had survived King Alistair’s initiation.

            “Having more Wardens would aid you considerably,” he countered.  “You need them.”

            She took a deep breath.  “Let’s begin then.”

            “As you wish commander,” Varel left to fetch the chalice.  He returned with it filled and ready to go.

            “Hold on a minute,” the Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and passed it over the mixture, letting it read its components.  As Varel moved on, he set the Screwdriver to find an antidote so he could undo the effects when he wished to.  Rose and Jack moved to stand on either side of him and a little behind; as if they guarded each other from what they knew to be a slow acting poison.  It was slow acting in some cases and quick in others.

            Varel moved to stand before the three recruits.  Oghren looked around the room and fidgeted impatiently.  Anders stoically stared ahead.  Mhairi was practically dancing in place and grinning inanely.  “The time has come for us to begin the Joining.  I shall speak the words that have been said since the first.  Join us brothers and sisters.  Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.  Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn.  And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you.”  Varel approached Oghren with the chalice.  From this moment forth children you are a Grey Warden.”  He handed Oghren the cup.

            Oghren studied the cup for a moment.  “What’s this, the sampler size?  Are you trying to say something about my height?”

            Varel looked at the others to see if they were as confused as him.  “But this is the goblet we’ve always used.”

            “Really?”  Oghren grunted.  Then he took a deep drink.  He pupil and cornea disappeared as the mix overtook him… and he burped.  “Mmm… not bad.”

            Varel had never even heard of an initiate still being on their feet at the end of their Joining, yet Oghren stood in front of him, no worse for wear.  “Maker help us all.”  He looked at Neria who just shrugged.  He continued on to Anders.  “From this moment on, Anders, you are a Grey Warden.

            Anders took the chalice and looked at it askance.  “So we need to drink darkspawn blood.  That’s it?”

            “That is it, yes,” Varel concurred.

            “I’m glad I had the royals talking to me before my Joining,” Neria muttered.  “There is more than just darkspawn blood in there,” she confided to Anders.

            “A lot more,” the Doctor agreed as he studied his Sonic Screwdriver.

            “All right,” Anders eyed Varel suspiciously.  “If I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivaini in nothing but my small clothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I’m blaming you.”

            “That’s right,” Jack winked at Anders.  “We won’t be doing that until our second date.”

            Anders stuttered and then brought the goblet up to his lips.  His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor.

            Varel knelt beside him.  “He lives, Commander, and will awaken in time.” he announced.  He continued on to Mhairi, who was looking at Anders with a serene look on her face.  “From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are a Grey Warden.”

            She bowed her head, a slight smile on her face.  “I have awaited this moment.”  She closed her eyes and took a long breath, as if savoring the moment.  Then she took a drink.  Her eyes closed again and her breathing grew rapid.  Her face contorted, as if in great pain.  Then she leaned forward, clutching her stomach.  She then collapsed face first to the ground.  The others watched as her breathing stilled.

            “May the Maker watch over you, Mhairi,” Varel closed his eyes.

            Rose shook her head.  “The odds were not in her favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	13. For the Last Time, I Didn't Kill Your Father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoner at Vigil's Keep joins the Wardens.

Neria had begun to settle into her rooms and office in Vigil’s Keep.  She was having them both redone, though.  The office looked like that of a man who was overcompensating for something.  Everything was a monotone brown and there were heads of strange creatures mounted all around.  Even her desk chair was not only the same shade of brown, but wobbly and uncomfortable.

            Her bedroom was not much better.  It was the same uniformed brown and the fabrics on the curtain and bed canopy were tattered and torn.  There had been a head mounted over the bed before she tore it off of the wall and threw it out the window.  The only painting was of a wizened crone who seemed to stare at her disapprovingly.  When she learned that it was a portrait of Arl Howe’s mother, she also threw it out the window.

            She could hear her companions’ voices as she neared the dining room.  “So, what are your plans today, pretty lady?”  That was Ander’s voice.

            “I wanted to explore the Keep,” Rose responded.

            Neria was now at the door of the room and stopped to watch her companions for a moment.

            “Why don’t you spend the day with me?”  Jack smiled at Anders.

            Anders sputtered and then thought for a few minutes.  “O.K.  What did you have in mind?”  He was the first to spy his Commander.  “Neria!  Come join us.”

            “What’s for breakfast?”  She sat down.

            “Scrambled eggs,” Rose replied.

            Neria shrugged and dished out eggs and bacon for herself.  “I agree with Rose that it is high time was explore the Keep.  Does anyone else want to come with us?”

 

            Neria began her planned exploration of Vigil’s Keep with the Doctor, Rose, and Oghren.  It was evident; however, that Oghren was on the lookout for any pubs or taverns on the Keep’s property.  She was barely out the door, when she was greeted by a private.

            “I’ve been waiting to speak with you, mistress,” the private greeted her as soon as she stepped through the first gate.

            “Why haven’t you then?” Neria wondered.  “Is someone keeping you out of the main part of the keep?  Will Varel not let you in?”

            “Um…” The private stammered.  “I was just waiting for you here.”

            “If it’s something important, then come speak with me in my office,” Neria instructed.  “Now what is on your mind?”

            “Right,” her voice dropped like she was telling a secret.  “Awhile back, they caught a thief in the Vigil.  It took four Wardens to capture him.  He gave one of the Wardens a black eye, he did.  Half joking, they said he might make a good recruit.”

            “Where is he now?”  Neria questioned. 

            “He’s in the dungeon, ser,” the private reported.  “I also have some letters.  They arrived just before you did.”

            “Now these are things you should bring to me in my office,” Neria pointed out.  “They aren’t things that should wait until you see me.  Please go and take them to my office.”

            “Yes, commander,” she turned towards the keep.

            “I wonder what is in the letters,” Rose mused.

            “They are probably more orders from Weisshaupt,” the Doctor commented.  “They aren’t anything to overly worry about.”

            Neria made her way to the dungeons.  She had asked if they were in operation, but no one had told her there was a prisoner in there.  She found the door leading to them and strolled down the stairs. 

            She was greeted by the guard.  She had never seen him, but he seemed to know who she was.  “Ah Commander,” he definitely knew who she was.  “It’s a good thing you’re here.”  He led her to a cell where a sole prisoner lounged.  “This one’s been locked up for a week now.  Good men died while this one was protected in his cell.”

            “Why didn’t you let him go?”  She wondered.  “No one should be left behind when darkspawn attack.”

            “No one came to give the order,” he shrugged.

            “Do you know who he is?”  Neria studied the prisoner.  He looked well kept.  He had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, a ridiculous goatee, and a permanent scowl.

            “He wouldn’t say,” the guard shrugged.  “We’re not into… questioning techniques here.  Not when there is no reason to question a prisoner.”

            “Leave him with me,” Neria instructed.  “I’ll talk to him.”

            The guard nodded.  “I’ll tell seneschal Varel you came.  He’ll want to know what you decide to do with this man.” He bowed and left.

             The Doctor and Rose leaned casually against a far wall while Oghren sat on a nearby chest.  Neria cast a barrier on herself and walked into the cell.

            The prisoner stood up and addressed her.  “If it isn’t the great hero, conqueror of the Blight, and vanquisher of all evil.  Aren’t you supposed to be ten feet tall, with lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?”

            “That would help against darkspawn,” Neria agreed.  “But I’m afraid you’ve got me confused with someone else.  I am not the Hero of Ferelden and I didn’t conquer any Blight.  I was in Highever when the Blight ended.”

            “They would not have made anyone else the new Commander of the Grey,” the prisoner argued.  “Commander of the Grey, the Great Hero; I know you best as the one who murdered my father.  I am Nathaniel Howe.  My family owned these lands until you showed up.  Do you even remember my father?”

            “I never actually met Rendon Howe,” Neria declared.  “However, I would have killed him if I had the chance.  Didn’t I mention that I was in Highever, have you heard we he and your people did there?  Do you know what was continued to be done in his name?”

            “She’s telling the truth!”  Oghren shouted from outside the cell.  “Queen Elissa killed Rendon Howe, I was there.  It was spectacular!”

            “Queen Elissa is the Hero of Ferelden,” Neria added.  “She was born Elissa Cousland.  She was too busy being queen to be the Commander of the Grey as well.  She didn’t want to spend so much time from her husband’s side, either.”

            “My father served the Hero of River Dane and fought against the Orlesians!”  Nathaniel shouted.  “Yet our family lost everything!”

            “Your father was wounded when the king’s forces were betrayed and ambushed, months before River Dane,” Neria countered.  “He was in South Reach, recuperating during the battle.  As a matter of fact, that’s when he met your mother.  She was nursing him.  That’s right, Bryce Cousland kept journals, as did other nobles I’m sure.  Your father was nowhere near that battle and your grandfather was a bootlicker to the Orlesians.”

            “I came here… I thought I was going to kill you,” Nathaniel continued.  “To lay a trap for you.”

            “They would have just appointed a new Grey Warden Commander,” Neria pointed out.  “If you wanted to kill me for all of those Howe soldiers I help obliterate in Highever, that’s one thing, but otherwise your plans were futile.”

            “While I waited, I realized I just wanted to reclaim some of my family’s things,” Nathaniel conceded.  “It’s all I have left.”

            “Had you bothered to find out what your father did?”  Neria wondered. “Or were you complacent in his actions?”

            “If you’re asking me whether I knew what he was up to, the answer is no,” Nathaniel obviously has his own issues with his father.  “I was squired away in the Free Marches.  Look, I don’t know what happened with the Couslands.  It sounds like it was horrible.  The entire war was.  Whatever my father did, however, shouldn’t harm my whole family.  The Howes are pariahs now, those of us left.”

            “Perhaps you should talk to Fergus,” Neria hand when unconsciously to the garnet around her throat and clutched it.  “He lost his wife and son in your father’s attack, along with both of his parents.  There are only two Couslands left.”

            “It’s all thanks to…” Howe was cut off.

            “Elissa!”  Oghren shouted.  “It’s all thanks to Elissa.  Do not get that girl mad, let me tell you.  She could make a vengeance demon weep with envy.  Your dad really pissed her off, kid.”

            “And now you get to decide my fate,” he continued to address Neria.  “Ironic, isn’t it?”

            It was a bit Ironic, Neria reflected, but not for the reasons Nathaniel Howe thought.  She did have a connection to the Couslands, or would have if fate hadn’t decreed that she be born both a mage and an elf.  Fergus had once confided that Nathaniel and he had been friends once upon a time; it was the only reason she had known that Rendon Howe even had two sons.  She wanted her to do with Nathaniel, but didn’t dare.  She would never see or speak to him again and that was for the best.  She thought for a few moments.  “What would you do if I let you go?”

            “If you let me go?”  It was apparent that Nathaniel hadn’t believed that was even a choice.  “I… don’t know.  I only came back to Ferelden a month ago.  If you let me go, I’ll probably come back here.  You might not catch me next time.”

            Did he want to die?  Neria wondered if he did indeed.  “Do you want me to execute you?”

            “I could lie, if you prefer,” Nate offered.

            She continued to think about what to do with him.  She needed a rogue who could open locks.   So far, none of her companions or soldiers had such skills.  “I heard there was some trouble capturing you.”

            “I am not without skills,” Nathaniel boasted.  “My time abroad wasn’t spent chasing skirts and drinking wine.”

            “Why not?”  Oghren called.  “Were you too much of a pansy?”

            “What are those skills?” Neria prompted.

            “I can hunt, scout, and I’m good with poisons,” he boasted.

            “No one’s better at poisons than Queen Elissa, I don’t suggest you go near her,” Oghren again shouted from outside the cell.

            “What about locks?”  Neria further prompted.  “How are you with locks?”

            “I’m not bad,” Nathaniel boasted.

            “Yea, Zevran said he was good, too,” Oghren snorted and belched.  “It was embarrassing to watch him try and open a letter.”

            “Have you thought about becoming a useful member of Ferelden society?” Neria suggested.

            “You’re right,” Nate’s voice dripped with sarcasm.  “I’ll go join King Alistair’s service immediately.  He’ll certainly want another Howe around.”

            “The queen could always use more target practice,” Oghren belched.

            “I believe I’ve decided what to do with you.  Wait here a moment,” Neria walked out of the cell and to the Doctor.  “What should I do?  I need a scout who can pick locks.  Elissa’s not going to be happy, though.”

            “That you made the son of the man who killed her family a Grey Warden?  She’ll be right, blooming delighted,” the Doctor folded his arms and snorted.  “But she made you Commander of the Grey, which means these decisions are yours and not hers.  Do what you think is best for the Ferelden Wardens.”

            Neria nodded and once again clutched the garnet around her neck.  She could hear Fergus’ voice in her head reminding her that the Howe’s had killed his son, but she could also hear him telling her that Nate, as he always called Nathaniel, had never agreed with his father on anything and had been sent as far away as possible before the darkspawn ever appeared.  She put the consequences of her decision out of her mind as she continued to clutch the gem.

            The guard soon reappeared.  “I’ve brought the seneschal for you commander.”

            “I could tell that, by the seneschal being here,” the Doctor pointed out.

            Nathaniel Howe stood up and turned his glare on the guard and the seneschal. 

            The seneschal turned to Neria.  “I see you’ve spoken to our guest.  Quite the handful, isn’t he?  Have you decided what’s to be done with him?”

            “Did you realize this is Nathaniel Howe?” Neria wondered.

            “A Howe?” The seneschal blanched.  “It figures that they would turn up again.  The Howes are implacable enemies, Commander.”

            “I know, like roaches and calories,” Neria agreed.  “I wish to invoke the right of conscription.”

            Nathaniel Howe gasped and let out a staggered breath.  “You what?”

            “I’m sorry,” Veral rubbed his ear.  “Did I hear you right?  Commander… the Right of Conscription… on the prisoner?”

            “NO!”  Nate approached them.  “Absolutely not!  Hang me first!”

            “You want to be hanged and then go through the Joining?”  Rose lifted an eyebrow.  “Are you like a masochist?”

            Neria turned to Nate.  “I don’t remember giving you a choice.  I could put you through the Joining, and then hang you when you irritate me next.”

            “I can’t tell if this is a vote of confidence or a punishment,” Nathaniel admitted.

            “An… interesting decision, Commander,” Veral decided.  He turned to Nate.  “Come with me, ser.  We’ll see if you survive the Joining.”

 

            Nathaniel Howe was taken to the main hall and told to wait.  The Wardens, as well as the Doctor and his companions gathered to watch.

            “Oh, this one is rugged and broody,” Jack smiled.  “I hope he survives.”

            Seneschal Varel came into the rooming, carrying the Joining goblet.  “From this moment forth, Nathaniel Howe, you are a Grey Warden.”

            Nate inhaled deeply.  “The moment of truth…”  He took a deep drink of the potion.  If he was going to die, he was going to die quickly.  He weaved around for a moment and then collapsed to the ground.

            Varel knelt beside him.  “The Howe was stronger than I expected.  For better or worse, he will live.”

            “At least I now have someone who can pick locks,” Neria shrugged.  She hoped Fergus never found out that she had conscripted a Howe.  She then forcibly reminded herself that she didn’t care what he thought.  Their lives were no longer intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	14. I Told You You Were Too Short to Be a Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROOS continues to be built and Anora tries to escape from her tower.

**Denerim**

            “You should wear red to the South Reach Ball,” a woman wearing the most outrageous feather and quillback spine walked into Elissa Cousland-Theirin’s office, unannounced and made the ridiculous declaration.

            Elissa looked up from the pile of letter that she was reading, many of which were vastly more important than the ball to celebrate the rebuilding of South Reach.  Alistair had better be back from the bannorn by then, or she would be giving him a piece of her mind and her foot.  Varric was back and training two new members of ROOS within the castle itself.  “Who are you?”

            “I am Ylanie DuLac, my lady… I mean, your majesty,” she curtsied.  “I’m your new Mistress of the Wardrobe.”

            “Really?”  Elissa studied the woman.  She had a thick Orlesian accent and was dressed in the height of fashion for Orlais, which meant her clothes were egregious.  Other than the clothes, though, she was quite pretty.  “Who hired you and assigned you the position?”

            “Arl Eamon, the king’s head advisor, your majesty,” her voice dropped and became a bit dreamy when she said Eamon’s name.  “I travelled to Redcliffe after obtaining the position and the Arl’s brother, Teagan, brought me to Denerim.  He is still here now.  I have been in the city, at the Arl’s estate, for a few days while he… double checked my credentials.”

            “Really?”  Elissa fleetingly wondered if the brothers had checked out the bimbo’s _credentials_ at the same time.   The woman was obviously a spy for Eamon, he would have to do better than that if he wanted to challenge her power.  She might be more, Elissa mused.  After all, she presently held a report in her hand from Thomas, her member of ROOS among the royal guards.  Someone had bribed Nilson, the guard captain, to make some unusual changes in the guard rotation.  The changes left the tower where Anora MacTir-Theirin, the late King Cailan’s overly ambition widow, unguarded for ten minutes.

            Varric had just returned from the Bannorn only the day before, confirming that Alistair was a day behind him.  He had reported that the trouble was started by supporters of Queen Anora and now the change of guards was taking place and right in the middle of lunch time.  It was obvious that Anora was making a move.  Elissa was sure the Guerrins were connected, but could not prove it; and now this strange appointment of an obvious spy.

            She turned to the woman.  “I’m sorry, Madame DuSalope…”

            “DuLac,” Ylanie said through gritted teeth.  Eamon said that Elissa was difficult to handle, but he didn’t say she would be impossible.

            “Whatever.  I already have a Mistress of the Wardrobe, Gertrude Geheimdienst.”  Now she would have to yank her second member of ROOS assigned to Denerim Castle, and newest recruit, from the kitchen staff.  “I’ll have Amethyne go fetch her now.”  The elf girl had returned with Varric just the day before.  She walked to the door and spoke with the guards standing outside.

            About ten minutes later, Amethyne returned with a woman in a highnecked chemise, under a bodice that ended just under her breast and plain matching single skirt.  “Here she is, your majesty.”

            “Ah, there is my Gertrude,” she signaled the woman with a slight hand gesture to go along with whatever she said.  “She is wearing the latest fashion from the Anderfels.  She has lived in Ferelden most of her life, though, and understands the fashion concerns of both countries.”

            “Yes, the Fereldens should be worried about fashion,” Ylanie sniffed.  “I’m afraid the Anderfels are hopeless.”

            “On the contrary,” Gertrude made sure to exaggerate her Anderfellan accent.  “Both countries understand that it would be impossible to fight in that skirt you are wearing.  You can neither battle nor flee an enemy.  Not that you would see them coming in that hat, your peripheral vision is completely cut off.  You could be hit be an arrow and never see it coming. I’m afraid to ever look at your shoes.  No, no, I would never let her majesty replace me with the likes of you; she has too many enemies and we must ensure she is both fashionable and combat ready.  Come, come.  Ja?  I’ll show you how to dress Ferelden, you may be my assistant once you learn.”

            “Assistant?” Ylanie sniffed.  “I was…”

            “To work,” Gertrude was a good six inches taller than Ylanie and her shoulder length was fifty percent wider.  She used her physical advantage to usher the Orlesian born spy out of the queen’s office.  “Let me confer with her majesty about her tunic for today.  I’ll be right back.”  She reentered the office and closed the door behind her.  “What has happened, your highness?  Where did the Orlesian éclair come from?”

            “Eamon hired her as the Master of my Wardrobe, or mistress I guess,” Elissa confided.  “She’s obviously a spy for him.  I need to move you closer to myself so you can make sure she gives him false information and ensure I do not have anyone else among my personal servants who are reporting to my enemies.”

            “Very well, my lady,” Gertrude bowed.  Then she laughed.  “You do know that this means I get to intimidate your seamstresses now.”

            “She wanted to put me in red,” Elissa revealed.  “You can intimidate them to your hearts delight.”

            “Red?  With your hair color?”  Gertrude shook her head.  “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”  She bowed and left.

            Elissa looked out her window to the clock tower she and Alistair had commissioned to celebrate the fall of the Archdemon in Denerim itself and to those who had died in the battle.  When Bhelen realized that included the dwarves who had died in the battle, he had happily provided the labor.  The ten minute gap in the guard rotation would start at noon, when most of the castle staff and nobles would be enjoying their lunch.  She had twenty minutes before that time. 

            She stood and motioned to her guards to follow her.  Then she rushed to meet Varric at the bottom of the stairs.  He stood with Bethany, who was dressing as a guard when in Denerim castle.  She was now considered a member of the Queen’s Personal Guard. 

            “Madeleine assured me that she would have soldiers for you by a quarter to the hour,” Bethany assured her.

            “And I never fail to protect my king and queen,” Captain Madeleine bowed.  There were half a dozen soldiers behind her.  “I already have another half dozen soldiers waiting until noon to nab Nilsson.  If your information turns out to be wrong, I’m sure he’ll accept my heartfelt apology,” she emphasized heartfelt in sarcastic undertones.

            “Good,” Elissa smiled at her.  “We’ll wait until we see the guards leave.  Then wait two minutes.  After that, I want two men stationed at the bottom of the tower stairs and one under Anora’s window.  The rest of us will attempt to catch her conspirators.”

            Sure enough, as the sun hit its zenith in the sky and the clock tower struck noon, two guards left the tower.  They bowed to their captain and queen,  After two minutes, one of the soldiers moved to a position under Anora’s window as two more placed themselves at the base of the stairs. 

            Varric insisted on taking point as they crept up the stairs, swearing that Bianca was there to protect the Queen of Ferelden.  He said something about Grim never forgiving him if something happened to her, but Elissa had no idea who Grim was. They were halfway up the stairs when they encountered Anora, dressed in a soldier’s uniform coming down the stairs with two men. 

            “Going somewhere, Anora?”  Elissa unsheathed her dual swords.

            “Your… majes…” Anora gagged on Elissa’s title.  “Thank goodness you are here.  These brigands are in the middle of abducting me.”

            “Yet they managed to force you to change into that ill-fitting uniform first?”  Elissa studied Anora’s outfit.  “I have already told you that you are too short for a soldier.”

            “Take the two _brigands_ into custody for questioning,” Madeleine ordered her men.  “Anora MacTir, it appears that the tower was not a safe place for you and we must take you somewhere… more secure.  Don’t you agree, your highness?”

            “Absolutely,” Elissa nodded.  “Put her in a cell in the dungeons.  I’ll try her for treason as soon as we are done questioning her _friends_.”

            “Treason!”  Anora’s voice was a high pitch.

            “I’ll make sure I have my own men adding to her guards,” the captain assured her queen.  “She’ll be at the trial.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	15. Amaranthine's Nobles are Wacked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria meets the local nobles and the rest of the aids sent by Weisshaupt.

**Vigil’s Keep**

            The sun rose slowly over the keep, turning the sky to lovely shades of pink and burnt orange.  Neria stood leaning against the low wall that protected the parapets on the keep’s highest tower, watching as the sky changed colors.  She needed more recruits and wondered when the Crown would send more.

            “I’ve always liked this spot,” a deep gruff voice caused her to jump a little.

            “Nathaniel,” she turned to greet him.  The rogue had grown less hostile towards her in the last couple of weeks.  She supposed she was growing on him. 

            They stood in companionable silence for several minutes, watching the sunrise.  “I… the Keep has the same grounds keeper that was here when it belonged to the Howes.  Did you know that?”

            “I didn’t see a reason to replace any of the staff who weren’t likely to knife me in the middle of the night,” she shrugged.  She had had to get rid of a few who had relatives among Howe’s soldiers who had held Castle Cousland in his name.  She didn’t go around bragging that she was among the rebels who had purged them from the castle and from Highever, but she didn’t deny it, either.

            “He said that my sister now lived in Amaranthine… with her _husband_ ,” he still bristled to find that she had married a lowly storekeeper.  “I would like to find her when we go into the city.”

            “Of course,” Neria wondered what it would be like to have siblings.  She didn’t remember having any before the Templars nabbed her on the streets of the Alienage.  “I didn’t realize any more of the Howes lived nearby.  I did track down your mother, by the way.”

            “You did!”  Howe couldn’t believe the Commander cared enough to do so.

            She put a hand on his arm.  “I’m sorry… she died when the darkspawn overran South Reach.  She had been staying with her brother at the time.  It seems she and your… and Rendon Howe were having arguments about their children and what happened in Highever.”

            “When didn’t they argue,” he huffed.  “Thank you… for letting me know.”

            She just nodded and they both turned back towards the sunrise.

 

            Neria slowly made her way down to the main hall.  Lately, she was beginning to think that Nate Howe many not be that bad of a man.  He Anders were beginning to become friends, which had to do something with their polar opposite personalities.  It could also do with their determination to play with Oghren’s head.

            Before she made it to the hall she was intercepted by Veral.  “Lady Neria, the lords of Amaranthine have come to swear fealty to you and The Grey Wardens.  These were Arl Rendon Howe’s vassals.  Now they will be yours.”

            “Did they take part in the attack on Highever?”  She demanded to know.

            “Howe was enough of a bastard to do that on his own,” Veral pointed out.  “But it is possible he had confederates.  Some of these lords bore Rendon no love, but others had their prospects ruined by his demise.  Tread carefully, Commander.  They are waiting in the hall for you.”

            “Why does everyone seem to think I’m the one who killed him,” Neria murmured as she followed him.

            “You may not have killed him, but it is you that have taken his place,” Veral opened the door to the main hall where dozens of bored looking nobles were waiting.  He walked to the front of the room.  “Lords and ladies, I present Lady Neria, the Warden Commander of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine.”

            Neria stepped up to his side as the nobles murmured.

            “Commander,” an older man in orange was the first to bow, going to one knee.

            “I know you have had your differences and not all of you are happy to be my vassal; after all, I never expected to be an Arlessa when I was born in squalor in the Alienage.  However, despite our differences, we fight and strive for the same cause.  We all pay homage to the King of Ferelden and we all care for the people of Amaranthine,” she looked at each one, daring for them to disagree with her.

            Varel continued his duties as seneschal as he called the minor nobles one by one to pay fealty.  “Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, as is our custom, you have the honor of beginning.”

            At first, Neria wasn’t completely convinced that the woman who approached her wasn’t one of the undead.  “I promise that I, Bann Esmerelle, will be faithful to the arlessa in matters of life, limb, and earthly honor.  Never will I bear arms against her or her heirs.  So I say in the sight of the Maker.”  Neria still wasn’t sure that Esmerelle wasn’t the walking dead.

            The man in orange approached next.  “I promise that I, Lord Eddelbrek, will be faithfull to the arlessa…” Neria stopped paying attention to the words for several minutes.  She could swear that she had heard Eddelbrek’s name somewhere.  She wondered wear.

            When Eddlebrek was done swearing fealty, the next bann came.  This was going to be tedious.

            After what had to be hours, Senechal Varel finally announced the end of the torture.  “And so the ceremony is complete.”

            “Long live the Warden Commander!”  Eddelbrek shouted and the others broke to enjoy the food and drinks Varel had seen to. 

            Neria had her Wardens brought in to mingle with the nobles.  Ostensibly, it was because the groups would have to work together.  In actuality, it was because she thought they would make an entertaining addition to the revelries.  Sure enough, half of the banns wouldn’t look Nate in the eye, while the other half made sure to welcome him home and check on his wellbeing.

            Anders seemed to be able to charm the majority of the Banns and had a good number of women, and a few men flustered as they clustered around him.  He smiled and winked and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. 

            Most of the banns seemed to be giving Oghren a wide birth.  A few were brave enough to speak with him, but soon joined their comrades.  Oghren didn’t seem to care, as he found a cask of ale and began spending quality time with it.

            She had also had the Doctor brought in, with Jack and Rose.  The Doctor was mingling, seeming to charm the banns, while Rose stuck close to him.  Jack had attracted an even larger gathering than Anders and had somehow caused one man to swoon.

            Lord Eddelbrek once again approached Neria.  “I’m honored to meet you, Warden Commander.  You come to us during desperate times.”

            “Call me Neria,” she insisted.  “What is wrong?”

            “Not more about your precious farms, Eddelbrek,” a bann who was trying to pull off a garish shade of mauve, despite his ginger hair, griped.

            Eddelbrek gave the other bann a dirty look.  “Some in our arling do not have the comfort of city walls.  On the plains, the situation is dire!”

            Neria finally remembered where she had heard the name Eddelbrek.  Fergus had once commented that he was a friend of the Couslands and the most trustworthy person in Amaranthine; the only one he trusted after Howe’s attack.  “I am a friend of the Couslands and they call  you friend, so feel free to speak your mind.”

            “They remember me, do they?”  He smiled at that.  “I swear to you and Andraste, I had no part in Howe’s treachery.  My concern isn’t that, however.  As we feast, the peasants on our land are starving or worse.”

            “The city’s defenses are more important, Eddelbrek,” the badly dressed bann insisted.

            “There may be weat in the silos now, but if the farmers die where will you get your food?”  Eddelbrek challenged.

            “A city without famers nearby is a necropolis waiting to happen,” Neria had grown up in a circle of magi and still knew that.  “I will see to the farmer’s defense.”

            “Thank you, my liege,” Eddelbrek nodded.

            “I see that Lord Eddelbrek wastes no time in canvassing you for soldiers to defend his farms,” the bann who was one step up from a walking skeleton butted into their conversation.  “Do not be deceived, Commander, his livelihood is all he cares about.  Amaranthine is the jewel of the arling and she must be protected.”

            “Why should we protect those in the city over those in the country?”  Neria challenged.  She wondered how long this bann had already gone without eating.  If she was, indeed, undead then she may not need to eat.

            “Pragmatism,” the possibly undead bann insisted.  “A farming hovel can be rebuilt with straw and mud.  Amaranthine was built over generations.  If she falls, then this great arling will be diminished.”

            “Wealth is well and good, but what measure do you put on human life?”  It was evident that Eddelbrek was worried about the farmers, not their homes.  “The folk in the country outnumber your city dwellers many times over.”

            “I would not be so vulgar as to violate the decorum of this event, Commander,” Esmerelle obviously could not remember Neria’s actual name.  She strolled away, nose in the air.

            Neria turned to Eddelbrek.  “She reminds me of the soldiers Howe left in Highever.  How many did she provide?”

            Eddelbrek glanced to where Esmerelle was now conferring with the badly dressed bann in mauve.  “I’m not sure, but her knights were at least half depleted.  You were in Highever?”

            “I ended up there after leaving Kinloch Hold,” she confided.  “I ended up joining the rebels who opposed Howe.”

            “Yet you recruited Howe’s son in the Grey Wardens,” he looked in Nate’s direction, who had been slowly coming up behind them.  “Don’t judge him by his father.  Those two never saw eye to eye.”

            She nodded and moved to mingle further, but Nate gently grabbed her arm and drew her to the side of the room.  “I just wanted a minute.”

            “All right,” she looked back at the feasting banns, many of whom were happily getting drunk.  “What is it?”

            “I overheard you about going to Highever from the circle,” he admitted.  “Did you know the Couslands already?”

            “No,” she admitted.  “I went there for… other reasons.”

            “Like?”  He looked at her expectantly.

            She was grateful that Anders wasn’t spreading the more embarrassing tales about her around, but if she didn’t tale Nate, he would probably hound poor Anders for the information.  “I was... looking for a… friend.  He had been framed for blood magic and fled the circle just a couple of months before I left.”

            “A friend,” he repeated.  “Were you going to let him know his name had been cleared?”

            “No…” she sighed.  “He was my childhood sweetheart and I was hoping to… reunite with him.”

            “I take it you didn’t find him,” Nate observed. 

            “Oh, I found him,” she hissed.  “He was serving your father and sleeping with his lieutenant, Emily.  My cowardly ex fled, though, before we retook the castle.”

            “Oh,” Nate pulled her into a hug.  “I’m sorry he hurt you.”

            Was Nate hugging her?  “Um, thanks.  I should go mingle some more.”

            “Of course,” he let her go.

            She turned back to the banns and, with a heavy sigh, surged back in.  She was soon sought out by yet another bann.  This one had a pinched, worried look, between a pair of bright green eyes.  “Warden Commander, we’ve all heard so much about you.  So many good thing, unbelievable things; but many of your deeds, and those of the royal couple who so strongly support you, cost people here a chance at advancement.  So many fortunes were deeply intertwined with the old arl.  Some of the nobles here… they seek to end your dominion over them.”

            “I don’t find that surprising,” Neria sighed.  She could probably pick one or two candidates from the crowd herself.  “Do you have names.”

            “No… not yet,” she rubbed the spot between eyes, as if trying to physically sooth out the tension.  “I’ve had… occasion to intercept some of their missives.  They are cryptic things.  Any individual message is unintelligible, but together they form a pattern.  They mean to end you before you can begin; a deadly coalition.”

            “There is an entire conspiracy to murder me,” Neria thought about the novel idea.  She had had the one or two Templars in the past who seemed to be out to get her, but not an entire conspiracy.  “I’m flattered.”

            “I would take this matter seriously, Warden.  They know of your capabilities… and they’re spending a fortune to see their aims fulfilled.”  The bann looked around at her comrades, as if trying to decide which ones were in on a deadly plot.  “Give me a few days, I can retrieve the messages.  I would’ve brought them tonight, but… I didn’t know if warning you would be wise.  I’ve much to lose and precious little to gain.”

            “Wait,” Neria looked back at her companions.  “I don’t want you handling this on your own, you might get yourself killed.  “I’m going to have you talk to a friend of mine.  I think he can help you.”  Then she was going to send a message to the queen.  She wouldn’t put it past the conspirators to plan something against the woman who not only also helped liberate Highever, but _actually_ killed Rendon Howe.  She led the bann to where the Doctor stood talking to Eddelbreck.  “I think this lady is in need of a healer.”  She turned back to the woman who was chancing her life to bring the murderous conspiracy to life.  “Just tell him what you told me.”

            “Of course,” the Doctor took her arm and led the bann away.

            Neria wondered over to where Anders was leaning against a pillar and chatting with a pretty bann.  “Your father must be a lyrium dealer, because you make my blood sing,” he was saying.

            The bann actually giggled.

            “Ugh,” Neria came to stand beside him.  “Do those lines actually work?”

            “Excuse me,” the bann was incensed.  “We were talking here.”

            Anders smiled at her.  “And we shall continue to do so, darling, but this is my Commander and while you may command my heart, she commands my… duty.”

            “Walk with me,” she stepped away from the pouting girl.  “Anders, I know you would like your own harem someday, but really you need to up your standards.  I just wanted to talk for a few minutes to someone who wasn’t trying to either get me to do something for them or plotting my death… or both for that matter.”

            “I’m here for you,” he slung an arm around her shoulders.

            “No,” she sighed.  “Go back to your little conquest, I’m going to get a breath of fresh air.” 

            Varel intercepted her as she tried to sneak out.  “Let me know if you want the nobles cleared out.  Er, if you want the ceremony to end, I mean.”

            “Is there anyone I should talk to first?”  She looked back at the insipid party guests.

            “There are really only two who can offer real support to you.  One is Lord Eddelbrek, he is master of the Feravel Plains.   Thus he controls more farmland than anyone else.  He’s powerful and popular.  Bann Esmerelle rules the city.  She is the wealthiest in the room by far.  She may not be loved, but she can’t be ignored.”

            “Eddelbrek mentioned that the farmlands haven’t been properly defended,” Neria looked at the bann who was now talking with three of his friends.

            “Eddelbrek spoke truly, sera” Varel admitted.  “But things are dire.  He and Bann Esmerelle both contest the deployment of soldiers, but we don’t have enough men.  It’s a matter of what you want to protect; the city, the land, or trade.”

            “Do we not have enough to protect both the land and trade?  The city would be in dire straits wihout trade and with no food,” Neria pointed out.  “If Esmerelle is the wealthies of the banns, then she can see to the protection of the city.  It is part of her duties as the bann over Amaranthine after all.  What is going on without trade routes and why do we need men desperately on that.”

            Now Mistress Woolsey came up to her.  She had met the advisor from Weisshaupt just a few days before.  Had the Senior Wardens sent her a military advisor or someone to help find recruits who would live through the Joining?  No.  They had sent her an accountant who wanted to talk about budgets.  “It seems that many of the merchants who operate in Amaranthine are not making it through to the city.  I advise you go into the city and find Mervis, he is one of the heads of the Merchant’s guilds.  His caravans are getting hit and he should be able to give you an idea of where.”

            “Great, I guess I have to go to Amaranthine as soon as possible,” Neria sighed.

            “Oh, good, while you’re there, you might want to talk to two men who reported finding a cavern that darkspawn were pouring out of,” Garevel added.  Garevel had arrived with Mistress Woolsey, although the pair apparently never got along.  She had been trying to avoid both of them since they arrived as Woolsey only cared about immediate financial considerations, to the point where she tried to cancel Neria’s order to a book seller in Denerim, and Garavel tried to argue with her about where to assign soldiers.

            “What?  You didn’t think I needed to hear about this when you did?”  Neria spoke through gritted teeth.

            “One of the guards was also talking about possible darkspawn in the basements of Amaranthine,” he commented.  “I was deciding which problem needed addressed first.”

            She turned back to Varel.  “Get rid of the banns.”

            Varel turned to the guests.  “Clear the hall; the commander has business to attend to!”

            “Thank you,” Neria strode to her office, her Wardens and companions followed.

 

            That night she wrote several letters.  She had found that the name of the Bann who was willing to help her was named Tamren and she knew Tamren was right.  She sent two soldiers to guard her lands, hopefully with no one else the wiser.  Then she ordered soldiers be placed in the country to protect the farmers. 

            She also watched Rose ride out, heading for Denerim.  She carried letters from both her and the Doctor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	16. Meredith Has no Time For Addicted Mage Sympathizers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samson is drummed out of the Templars.

**Kirkwall**

 

                “This city is getting worse by the minute,” Meredith’s hand caressed the hilt of her sword.  “The Gallows is reflecting it.  She looked out across the water to one of Thedas’ seediest towns.  Now this…”  She signaled two of her lieutenants. 

                The two Templar Knights dragged forward a rugged looking man in yet another Templar uniform.  His eyes darted around his fellow knights, settling on a familiar curly head.  Cullen stood near Meredith and the prisoner wondered if the new Commander realized that Meredith had raised him in rank so quickly and kept him nearby because she thought he would be easy to manipulate.  Given the Commander’s obvious distrust of mages, she was probably right.

                “Raleigh Samson,” Meredith said his name in clipped tones.  “You have been corrupted and your interests are no longer those of the Order.”

                His interests were no longer those of the Order?  He snorted.  They were no longer in line with Meredith's interests and oppressive ways.  “What did you do with Maddox?”

                “The other prisoner has already been dealt with,” Meredith declared.  “He was guilty of corrupting a knight after all.  I dealt with him mercifully, he has been made tranquil.”

                Tranquility was no mercy and Samson knew it.  It would have been kinder to just kill him.  “Since when did sneaking letters to your girlfriend warrant being put through a Rite of Tranquility?  Or is it being in love that must be punished?”  He challenged.  What had his beloved Templar Order become?  If he weren’t afraid to lose his access to Dwarf Dust, he would have left.  Meredith was crazed, why did no one see it?

                “You are obviously no longer mentally fit enough to serve the Order,” Meredith continued.  “You are no longer a Knight of Templar and your rank and membership have been stripped.  You will rejoin society among the other dregs of Kirkwall.”

                “Very well,” he held his head high, although inside he screamed about losing his only access to the Dwarf Dust.  The dust he was addicted to, because _they_ gave it to him.  It was how the Order controlled all of them.  Take that away and they lost their control.  He didn’t know how he would get more lyrium, but he would be Meredith’s puppet no longer.  He nodded to his former comrades as he left.

 

                Cullen watched him go.  There was something about the look in Samson’s eyes that unnerved him.  It was as if he were gaining a freedom that Cullen would never get back.  He glanced at his knight commander.  “Are we being too harsh on him?”

                “Didn’t you catch him getting into your supply of lyrium just last week?” Meredith reminded him.

                Cullen had indeed caught Samson taking one of his doses.  He had missed the dose and gone without, it had been excruciating and he didn’t want to go through it again.  “I did,” he confirmed.  “I thought that we should get him help in controlling his intake.

                “Yes, well, now he is siding with mages,” Meredith glanced disdainfully after Samson.  That shall never be allowed in my city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	17. A Trip to Amaranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets a cat and the group at Vigil's Keep go on an outing to Amaranthine.

**Vigil’s Keep and Amaranthine**

               

Neria wondered why she constantly had an entourage where ever she went.  As she prepared to leave Vigil’s Keep, she encountered merchants who asked for special ingredients, including the dwarf who had beautifully blown up darkspawn the day she arrived.

As she navigated through the needy merchants, she stumbled on a tabby kitten.  He looked up and meowed at her.  She hunched down and petted him.  In response, the kitten rubbed against her legs.  “Aren’t you a little sweetheart?”

It meowed in response.

“I bet you are also very brave,” she continued to pet it.

It again meowed, agreeing with her.

Charmed, she picked it up and carried it with her.  “I think I have the perfect human servant for you.”  He rode on her shoulder until she found her companions.  She smiled at Anders as they approached.  “I brought you a gift,” she lifted the kitten out to him.

“Oh, look at him,” Anders brought the kitten up to his chest, stroking him.  “I can’t keep him, though.”

The cat meowed in disagreement.

“I can?”  He addressed that cat.  “I guess so; I’ll just find someone at the Keep to watch you while I’m gone.  You can stay in my pack until then.  I’ll call you Ser Pounce-a-lot.  How does that sound?”

The kitten meowed in agreement and jumped into his pack.

“Did you just give him a kitten?”  Nathaniel grumbled.

“Anders loves kittens,” Neria informed him.  “I like cats myself.  What about you?”

“I’m more of a dog person,” he gruffly announced.

“Well if I find a mabari puppy…”

“My lady,” a soldier rushed to her.  “I was hoping to talk to you.  I have been concerned about possible darkspawn in the dungeons.  I have been hearing strange scrapings.”

“We’ll take a look,” Neria glanced at her companions, who drew their weapons.  “Lead the way.”

 

The guard took Neria down into the basements where she ended up battling ghoul after ghoul.  This was getting ridiculous?  How did all of the soldiers in Vigil’s Keep not realize they were there?  She had finally had enough.  “Stand back.”  She sent an inferno down the halls and through the rooms.  She chased that with a thunderstorm.  “That should do it.”

After that, it was just a matter of cleaning up the mess from rooms full of undead.  The most interesting thing she found was an antique bow.  “Nate,” she motioned to him.  “Have you seen this before?”  She held the bow at to him.

He gasped and reverently took the bow from her.  “It was my grandfather’s, actually it was his many times great grandfather.  It’s been in the family since the Howe fought for King Callenhad.  It was supposed to go to me, but my father took it and hid it.”

Boy his father was even an ass to him; Neria wondered why he was so upset that Queen Elissa had killed Rendon Howe.  “Well, now it is going to you.”

He gently stroked the bow.  “Thank you.”

“Can we keep going?” Anders griped.  “Unless Nate plans to keep fondling that bow.”

“He can fondle me if he wants,” Jack quipped.

“Jack,” the Doctor’s tone was warning.

                They finally made their way to a blocked passage.  Boulders had fallen and there seemed to be no way around.  “How far down do these halls go?” Neria wondered.  They were indeed boulders and not stone or brick.

                “I’m unsure, my lady,” the private confided.  “I’ll have some people clear out the debris and let you know when we are ready for you to explore further.

                “I can take care of it now,” the Doctor raised his Sonic Screwdriver.  “Stand back.”   His companions, did so as he pointed; blowing the boulder up.  “There we go,” he drew his heavy, two handed sword.  “Oh look, we do have darkspawn.”

                “So we do,” Neria smiled at him as they attacked the hapless dark creatures who had thought themselves safe.

                They cut through the creatures, destroying those that did not flee before them.  After an hour, they came to an old steel door that now stood open.  Neria used mind blast to throw it shut.  Then the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and sealed it.  “It will take them thousands of years to get passed that,” he promised.

                “Good,” Neria turned around.  “Let’s get to Amaranthine.

 

                The trip to the city was fought with difficulty.  It was not a physical difficulty; it was the difficulty of not turning an ice spell or a fireball on one of her companions that plagued Neria.  Oghren made lewd comments the entire way and Anders and Nate decided it was an opportune time to discuss her personal life.

                She did not know why it was necessary for Anders to tell Nate about her history with Daylen Amell, whom she had been sweethearts with since adolescence.  Worse, Anders didn’t mentioned her undeniable split with Amell, instead he chose to make it sound as if the pair would someday unite and resume their previous liaison.  She didn’t know why he wanted Nate to think she was unavailable.

                Nate’s response was strange.  “So they aren’t together now.”

                “Well, no,” Anders admitted.

                “Nor are we ever likely to be again,” she added.

                “Good,” Nate smiled at her.

                Why was that good?  She was still trying to figure that out when a guard approached her.  He looked chastened.  “Excuse me, but I need to search your packs for smuggled goods.”

                Smuggled goods?  Well, the Templars in the circle had flimsier excuses.  “That is fine,” she shrugged.

                “What are you doing man?” A man who appeared to be the constable approached.  “Are you accusing the Commander of the Grey of smuggling?”

                The first guard turned to his superior.  “But I… I… you said everyone…”

                “You are dismissed,” the constable’s voice was tight.  The first guard merely bowed and walked away.  The constable approached Neria.  “I apologize; smugglers and thieves have all but taken over the city.”

                “I’m glad you’re taking precautions,” Neria smiled at him.

                “Yes, Warden Commander,” the constable’s eyes were still wide and worried, though.  “The smugglers have us scrambling to be honest.  We can certainly use your help in this.”

                “We’ll keep an eye on the town,” the Doctor assured him.  He turned to Neria.  “I suggest we split up.  Jack and I will look into these smugglers, while you buy supplies and find Nate’s sister.  We’ll take Oghren with us.”

                “OK,” she agreed.

 

                After a bit of investigation, Neria did indeed locate Delilah Howe.  She was sitting at an outdoor table of a small café.

                Nathaniel almost could not believe it when he saw her.  He went running up to her.  “Delilah, is that you?”

                “Nathaniel!”  She held out her arms.  “I feared the worse.”  He gladly went to her and pulled her close to him.

                “Times must have been hard, Delilah,” he murmured into her hair.   “But you can do better than this.  Come back to the estate until we find somewhere else.”

                “What?”  She laughed as she stepped back.  “Nathaniel, I didn’t marry Albert out of desperation.  I adore him!  I was so happy to end up with him instead of someone father wanted me with.  What he did was so evil.  I was lucky to be away from him.”

                “Father’s evil?”  Nate had not expected those words out of his sister’s mouth.  “Isn’t that overstating things?  He got caught up in politics…”

                “You weren’t here,” she pointed out.  “You didn’t see what he did, Nathaniel.  Do you want the culprit who destroyed our family?  It was him, without question.”

                “I…”  He shook his head.  “I had no idea.”

                “Of course you did,” she countered.  “But you always worshipped father, right from when you were a little boy.  Come brother,” she gestured to the chair across from the table where she had been eating.  “Let’s sit and catch up a bit.”

                He did so.  “So… what’s new?”

                She smiled and placed a gentle hand on her abdomen.  “I’m due in the spring.  When you can, I would love for you to come and stay with me a few days.  I think you’ll like Albert, I do.”

                Neria placed a hand on his shoulder.  “We’ll be nearby shopping for supplies when you are done.  Find us then.”  She walked away.

 

                Neria was securing rooms for herself and her companions when Nathaniel and Anders rejoined her.  “I feel like such a fool.  Delilah told me that our father deserved to die!  I still can’t believe it.”

                “He murdered the Couslands to get what he wanted,” Neria pointed out.  “That included Fergus’ young son, Oren.”

                “I thought he had his reasons,” Nathaniel had tried to justify the slaughter.  “It was a war for Andraste’s sake.  Before he went to the Free Marches he wasn’t like that.  He was difficult, yes, but he wasn’t evil.”

                “I don’t remember my parents,” Neria admitted.  “But I doubt that anyone wants to believe they come from someone so hideous.”

                “I wish I’d known this sooner,” Nate sighed.  “I feel like such a fool.”

                “Ah, there you are,” the Doctor strolled in with Jack and Oghren.

                “I have everyone’s rooms secure for the night,” Neria announced.  “We don’t you look around here.  I heard that one of the Orlesian Wardens disappeared near the inn, his name was Kristoff.  I’m going to go see two men about a mystery cavern.”

                The Doctor nodded.  “I’ll find what happened to him.  Good luck.”  They once again parted ways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Solicited.


	18. Yanking Out Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria questions the two villagers who found the chasm.

Neria found the two men she had been looking for near the gates of Amaranthine.  They were standing among other refugees in front of a series of tents; a human and an elf.  The human approached her.  “Hey, baby, are you a Grey Warden Commander?  Because I need you to Command me through your Deep Roads.”

                “Yes, she said,” her face strait.  “I am a Grey Warden Commander and no, you don’t get to come anywhere near my Deep Roads.  Speaking of which, are you the hunter who fell down a cavern and saw a bunch of darkspawn leaving right before Vigil’s Keep was attacked?”  At least that was the story that Captain Garavel had related to her shortly before she left the keep.

                “Ah, you’re here to investigate the chasm, are you?”  He took a step back.  “It’s about time.  I can’t take all the credit for finding the rift, you know.  Micah here fell in first,” he indicated his elven companion.

                Micah merely grunted.

                “You don’t seem to be too worried about your find,” Neria observed.

                “It would have been more useful to find gold deposits,” Micah countered.

                “Oh, will you stop your belly aching,” his human companion, Neria thought his name was something like Carbet or Coller, grumbled.  “It’s quite a ways out of town.  We were tracking a buck off in that direction, you see… before this darkspawn mess.  We’d been on his tail for about a week at that point.  I’d wager he thought it was great fun, leading us on a marry chase as he did.”

                Good for the buck, Neria thought.  It would be disgraceful to be killed by this pair.  “And the chasm?”

                “Oh, the chasm!” Colder or Colair waved a hand.  “Yes, er… we saw it coming over a rise.  It was really something to behold, a huge cleft, as though the Maker himself had cracked the earth in two, like… an egg.”

                “I like eggs,” Micah commented.

                “It looked like someone had tried to build over it, but it must have been abandoned some time ago.  No one in town knew about it.”

                “OK,” Neria was losing her patience; she wanted to get back to the inn before it was morning again.  “What happened then?”

                “Well,” Colair or Colbert or whatever his name was went on.  “Well, of course we had to investigate!  That was when Micah fell in.  A shriek like you wouldn’t believe, and he was gone.”

                “Earth crumbled, not stable,” Micah managed to get in. 

                “Right, and as Micah lay there yelling about his knee or his head or what have you, the darkspawn appeared,” Colbert’s obvious disdain for his friend’s wellbeing was evident.

                “How many?” Neria questioned.

                “Oh, more than a brood and less than a horde,” Colbert guestimated.   “They seemed… occupied, like they had some place really important to be.  Didn’t notice us at all, thank the Maker.  Here’s the map, I marked the spot on there so I didn’t go there again.  So… are we getting anything for our trouble?”

                “Yes…” she frowned.  “I’m giving you a word of advice, don’t hit on a mage again if you don’t want your little friend to end up being flambéed and I don’t mean Micah.  Here, Micah,” she tossed him a few silvers before walking back to the inn.

 

                Neria, finally, met up with Mervis on her way back to the in.  The head of the merchant’s guild was extremely happy to see her.  It seemed that his wagons were being attacked near the Wending Woods.  He had lost several and all he was finding when he went looking for them was smoke and debris.  He was a positive that they were being destroyed by either darkspawn or a dragon.  Neria promised to investigate.

                The Doctor met her as she returned.  “I have searched Kristoff’s old room,” he announced.

                “How did you figure out which room was his and how did you get in there?”  She wondered.

                “For the information, I just had Jack question the staff,” the Doctor grinned and crossed his arms.  “I must say that he does have the most interesting interview tactics.  As for the other, I don’t need a rogue to open doors for me.”

                “Tell me you found something,” she pleaded.

                His grin widened.  “He was going to some place called the Blackmarsh.  With a name like that, you know it has to suck.  Oh, I also found an entrance into a smuggler’s cove.  I have sealed it from both sides and sent a message to the constable on its exact location.  The locals should be able to handle that.  After all, it’s their job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	19. Bored Villainess is Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna waits to make a move against the Grey Wardens.

Elanna Lavellan shifted further into the shadows of the furthest corner from the massive fireplace in the Crown and Lion.  She had been staying there for the last month, waiting for Elissa Cousland-Theirin, the Commander of the Grey, the Queen of Ferelden, and the Arch-Nemesis of Arlathine.  Elissa still had yet to come, but then she began to hear strange whispers.

                The rumors claimed that the pride of the Cousland family and heart of Ferelden was not the Commander of the Grey.  Now she saw Wardens reporting to an elven mage whom they addressed as Warden Surana.  It, shamefully, had taken her hours to realize that the new Commander of the Grey was Neria Surana, who had been an apostate causing Solas and those bent on restoring Arlathine very little trouble.  She was more of an embarrassment; an elf who opposed both the renewal of the ancient elves and the Qunari and fought for Ferelden.  At least that was what she had been when Elanna had travelled back in time.  What had she done?  Had she actually caused new enemies to rise up against her ‘Vhenan?

                She had little doubt of this when she realized that the hated Doctor was now with Surana.  He continued to guide the Wardens against Fen ‘Harel.  She was beginning to wonder if it was _he_ who was truly the Arch-Nemesis of Arlathine and the Ancients.

                With rumors of an arch-darkspawn who grabbed the Orlesian Wardens also swirling around, she also feared that she had caused new problems.  She had to assure that the arch-darkspawn was defeated.  Ironically, the best chance of that was The Doctor, but she dared not approach him.  She still had, and needed, Jack’s time travelling device.  She was not going to give up on her quest, yet she couldn’t restore the Ancients and the Old Ways if it was all destroyed by a malicious tainted creature.

                She struggled to recall what Solas had told her about the Wardens of Ferelden and their destructive behaviors.  It was then that she recalled that one of their closest allies was nearby, the one who had once served the hated Hero of Ferelden.  It was to her that she needed to go.  She just had to wait until Surana and the Doctor were no longer in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	20. Taking Care of Loose Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora is tried and executed

**Denerim**

Alistair lounged against the intricately carved headboard of the bed he shared with his beloved wife. The bed was made from walnut and the stout canopy legs were carved as to make it appear as if roses were climbing up it. Just the previous day he had wrapped his wife’s hands around one of those poles as he took her from behind. Presently, she was cradled in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He had returned from the bannorn the night before last and had yet to leave his living quarters.

“We have to get up today,” Elissa murmured, running a hand along his chest.

“No we don’t,” he disagreed. “We’re going to stay right where we are.”

She lifted her head and kissed his chest. “We are sentencing Anora for treason today. That means we have to get up and get dressed.”

“We could let Eamon just take care of it,” Alistair ran a hand down her spine and cupped her bottom as he rolled on top of her.

She gave him a light peck. “If we were to do that, when we left this bed it would be to learn that he has managed to set aside Isolde, married Anora, and put them on our thrones. We had best go protect our kingdom.”

“My uncle wouldn’t do that to me,” Alistair grumbled, but rolled back over as Elissa gently pushed him off of her and climbed out of the bed.

She didn’t respond. Instead she leaned over and kissed him again. “Besides, I’m looking forward to carrying out the sentence at the end.”

“What _did_ I miss while I was gone?” he wondered.

She grabbed a blue silk and lace robe from the walnut chest at the end of their bed, as she looked over her shoulder at her husband; admiring his naked form.  “You know that my members of ROOS in the bannorn sent back proof that those in the uprising were trying to put Anora back on the throne.”

“I’m aware of that,” he agreed, frowning when the robe covered her up.

“Two days before your return, Anora’s supporters tried to free her,” Elissa continued.  She told him the story of catching the former queen trying to escape.  Then she continued to the questioning of their old captain of the guard, Nilson, and the queen’s helpers that they had captured.  “Nilson confessed that he had been bribed, but wouldn’t say by whom.  One of Anora’s rescuers, Sapien, also signed a confession in which he admitted that Anora had ordered him and one of his cronies to kill me as soon as she was away from Denerim.  I will present the confessions at the sentencing.”

“How did she expect them to get close enough to hurt you?”  He did not like to even think about, much less discuss, someone trying to kill the woman he loved.

“She heard about Dragonsbane’s present residence in the studding kennels,” she explained.  “And thought I’d be easier to strike at now, especially with you in the bannorn.”

“Your friend, the Doctor, is the one who wanted you to breed Dragonsbane,” Alistair reminded her.

“He reminded me that the mabari were created to fight all types of wolves,” she pointed out.   “He says that the werewolves are not the only kind of wolf we need to worry about.”

“How did Anora know that he no longer slept in your room, though?”  Alistair didn’t like the implications.  “For that matter, how did she know I was gone?”

            “Our enemies have spies in our castle,” she hated knowing that.  She wanted to talk to him about Eamon planting a spy among her own staff, but knew that would just cause an argument.  Alistair refused to see the truth about his ‘uncles’.

            “You need to train more agents,” he sat up.  “I think we need more at home.”

            “I couldn’t agree more, my love,” she leaned in and kissed him.  “Aren’t you glad I’m here, taking care of business instead of chasing rumors of darkspawn in Amaranthine?  Join me as soon as you’re dressed.”  She walked out of their bedrooms to her own private rooms.

 

            Elissa stepped softly as she heard voices coming out of her rooms already.  “… any interesting gossip?  Do you think we talk about the private lives of the royals and the nobles of Ferelden?”  It was Gertrude’s voice.

            “Occasionally, we do,” that was Granne, her Mistress of Affairs, who was so loyal to the Couslands that Elissa half expected her to arrange for Alistair to change _his_ last name when she was planning the royal wedding.  “Oh, there is no end to the hijinks that the nobles get up to,” that was Granne’s voice. “There was an incident just a few weeks ago.”

“Was it with the royals?” That was Ylanie, Eamon’s little spy.

“It… had to do with the royals,” Gertrude confirmed.

“Oh, do tell,” Elissa cracked the door open just enough to see Ylanie, wearing whatever passed for Orlesian fashion that week. It was all white and had seven layers of ruffles. Four were at the bottom and only reached to an inch above her knee. The other three layers were around her neck. The bodice did little to support her breasts and was a filmy white kerchief. She sat was gazing so avidly at Gertrude that she wouldn’t have noticed Elissa if she walked in.

“Well, Roberta, one of the chambermaids, walked in on it just a couple of weeks ago,” Gertrude continued.

“She walked in on the royals?” A vicious grin spread across Ylanie’s face. “But the king wasn’t in residence a couple of weeks ago. What did the queen do while he was gone?”

“What she walked in on was, Bann Teagan,” Gertrude revealed.  “It was very urkomisch, if you know what I mean.”

“Bann Teagan!” From the look on Ylanie’s face it was evident that she had already been tupped by Turgid Teagan and didn’t realize she was one among many to have done so. “Surely Teagan would not be… with… the queen in that way.”

“Oh, no,” Granne assured Ylanie. “The queen has rejected his advances multiple times.”

“He was with…” Gertrude leaned closer. “Isolde, the Arlessa of Redcliffe. She had gone on about how much she wished to have been brave enough to be in the final battle against the Archdemon and how much she admired the tapferkeit, valor, of the new king and queen. Teagan had pointed out, at dinner where she was going on about the royals, that he, too, was at the battle. Then that night he went to her room and said that if she wanted to be brave, they could pretend they were Grey Wardens and he would let her ‘slay his archdemon’. His groom overheard him. When poor Roberta walked in on them, they must have been honoring Dragonsbane, because they were having sex mabari style and Isolde was calling Teagan her ‘manly mabari’ and urging him to ‘conquer her with his love truncheon’.”

Elissa had to take a step back and put both hands over her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. This was so bad that she doubted Gertrude was making it up. She knew this was not the first time that Isolde had succeeded in luring Teagan to her bed, but Arl Eamon seemed oblivious to the situation

“No,” Ylanie shook her head. “Il ne voulait pas… he would not do such a thing.”

Now Elissa strolled into the room. “Who wouldn’t do what?”

“Your majesty,” Ylanie coolly curtsied to her, not acting as if she had just been trying to get gossip on the royals.  “We were just talking.”

“Yes, you said ‘he would not do such a thing’,” Elissa imitated Ylanie’s accent.  “Who wouldn’t do what?”

“Someone accused Bann Teagan of something he would never do,” she shrugged.  “It is nothing against the crown and not of concern.”

Elissa glanced at Gertrude and then Granne.  “I see, very well.  I ask that you do not spread unfounded rumors around Denerim, Ylanie.”

“Of course she won’t,” Gertrude produced Elissa’s outfit for the day.  She did not plan to have the queen change again until dinner time.  The outfit she had had designed was perfect for judgements and executions in her mind, especially as the queen should be able to easily fight in it.  The chemise was made from dark green soft cotton; there were matching leggings instead of an underskirt.  The bodice was black leather, as was the split overskirt.  She showed Elissa that not only was the front of the skirt open, there were open seems in the back and sides so she would have no problems moving if anyone interrupted the proceedings.  Along the seams of both bodice and skirt, looping Highever knots were carved.  She let the queen pull on black, knee length leather boots before lacing her up in the bodice.  As she did so, she innocently chatted about yet another piece of gossip.  “Your friend, Rose Tyler, is on her way to Denerim.”

“Rose is coming?”  Elissa tried to not look at Eamon’s spy as her own finished lacing her bodice.  “Is something wrong in Amaranthine?”

“Besides all of those Orlesian Wardens disappearing do you mean?”  Granne was surprised at how intently Ylanie was looking at her.  Had she not heard about the attack at Vigil’s Keep? 

“We’ll know soon,” she commented as, Amathyne came in and began working on Elissa’s hair.  She set a simple gold circlet in Elissa’s hair and then let Amathyne set the hair around it.

“Good morning ladies,” Alistair strode in fully dressed and watched as Amathyne pulled twisted up the sides of his queen’s hair and lifted the back so her curls cascaded down.  Then his attention was caught by Ylanie.  “My love, why is one of your ladies wearing halla antlers on her head?”

Elissa glanced at Ylanie.  She had an interesting almost plate like mauve hat on her head which projections that did remind her of halla antlers.  “She’s Orlesian.”

He held out his hand to her, intending that they enter the throne room together for Anora’s sentencing.  “How did you end up with an Orlesian on your staff?”

She remained silent.  She was going to leave that discussion until they were fighting anyways.

 

As Ferelden’s royal couple took care of public business that was scheduled before Anora MacTir’s sentencing, Elissa glanced over at her husband.  He had spent a couple more weeks in the bannorn than she would have liked him to, as he insisted that he would insure all of those behind the uprising were rooted out before he left.  This had, however, given her agents time to question those who had been involved on both sides and to get the reports to her.  There was no question that it was done not only in Anora’s name, but those messages had been secreted to her and she was aware of what was happening. 

Captain Madeleine’s investigations had even uncovered the fact that Guard Captain Nilson had said and done nothing when Erlina, whom Elissa had thought had fled to Orlais after the Blight, had returned.  He even let her take up her duties as Anora’s handmaid again.  She had been coordinating messages going in and out of the tower for months.

As she continued to look at Alistair, she studied his padded brown tunic and matching trews.  Perhaps she needed to have Gertrude take charge of Alistair’s tailor as well.  Yes, he, too, might look rather fetching in black leather.  Perhaps something more formal and military like when serving on the throne.  Still, nothing could detract from his chiseled jaw and handsome features. 

“Your majesty,” Grainne interrupted her thoughts.  She didn’t even realize it was the third time she had addressed her and now Alistair was grinning at her. 

“Sorry,” she blushed.

“It is quite alright, my lady,” Grainne bowed.  “We are about to bring in Anora MacTir.  She will be present during the reading of witness statements and testimonies against her.  She will not be permitted to speak, however, until the sentencing portion of the proceedings.”

“Very well,” it was Alistair who spoke.  He was king, after all, even if it were his wife who had gathered the information and would be handing down the sentence.  “Proceed.”

After several minutes, Anora was brought in.  The former queen was weighted down by chains on her wrist and ankles.  “Is this really necessary,” she whined. 

“You will remain silent through the proceedings unless you have evidence on your own behalf,” Grainne instructed her.  “A trial was already held and you were found guilty of treason.  Indeed, you were also found attempting to escape your prison here in Denerim.”  Grainne held up a document a presented it.  “We have the witness statements of five banns who can attest to your efforts to cause an uprising in the bannorn,” she held up five more papers.  “We also have the leader of your allies in the bannorn, Bann Hayley, and the letters Erlina was carrying when she was captured.”

“You have Erlina?” Anora’s took an involuntary step back and she looked around, almost frantic.

“She is presently in our dungeons and will be tried and sentenced for treason in a few weeks,” Alistair’s voice was cold.  “It is your crimes that we are addressing now.”

Anora’s head came up.  “You can’t behead Erlina, I will not let you.”

“Oh we aren’t going to behead her,” Elissa leaned a little forward.  “If and when she is found guilty, and there is plenty of evidence against her, she will be hanged.  We’ve always left beheadings for those of more consequence, even in treason it is the noble who is behind the plot who gets the executioner’s blade.  Grainne, proceed.”

Grainne and her two assistants took turns reading the confessions against Anora.  Then they opened the letters they had found on Erlina and read them.  Next, to keep things interesting, they dragged Hayley in. 

“Bann Hayley, repeat again your dealings with Anora MacTir,” Granne instructed.

Hayley stood defiantly before the king and queen.  “I’m not afraid of you!  The MacTirs are heroes and a bastard and his trollop will not keep them from the throne that is rightfully theirs.  They are what will keep us safe from Orlais!”

“I’m sorry; do you not understand basic Ferelden?” Grainne crossed her arms.  “I told you to repeat your dealings with Anora.”

“The queen sent her loyal knife ear to me,” Hayley announced.  “She knew that I was loyal to her.  She helped me to convince a few other banns to join me against the crown to retake the country.  She told me how to convince my people to fight, all I had to do was separate them from their families and promise that they could see them again when the usurpers on the throne were gone.  It worked like a charm.  I sent that knife ear back with other messages.  She even sent an apostate to help me.”

“I didn’t send an apostate,” Anora slipped before she realized what she was saying and blanched.  “I mean… I sent no messages at all.  I have been here the entire time and if Erlina tried to come and see me, it was because she knew I missed my one true confidant.”

Elissa knew that Anora’s one true confidant was her favorite lover, Teagan, not Erlina.  “Take the bann back to the dungeons she instructed and bring in the brigands who tried to help her escape from the tower.”

After a few minutes, two men and a woman were brought forth by royal soldiers.  “The one called Sapien step forward,” Commander Madeleine instructed.

One of the men came forth.  “Yes, commander.”

“Anora gave you special instructions after you let her out of the tower, didn’t she?”  Madeleine questioned.

“Yes, commander,” he admitted.

“What were they?”  She pressed.

“I was to stay in the castle with one of my companions,” he admitted.  “That night, we would sneak into Queen Elissa’s rooms and kill her.”

Alistair’s hands clutched the arms of his throne, turning red.  Part of the throne’s arm became indented by his fingers as he resisted jumping up and strangling Anora, along with the three culprits who tried to free her, with his bare hands.

“Did she give you any instructions on how to do so?” Grainne folded her arms; she was imagining some very torturous ways that she could kill both Sapien and Anora.

“No, my lady,” Cody shrugged.  “But the queen’s just another fancy noble, it wouldn’t be that hard.”

“Really?” Grainne drew back her shoulders and crossed her arms.  “That fancy noble killed an archdemon.”

Elissa smiled at the vote of confidence, but Alistair was still bristling.  “Anora, the charges against you and testimonies have been repeated.  The Crown stands behind the verdict of guilty in the charges of treason.”  He turned to his wife.  “My love, you may hand down the sentence.”

Elissa stood and smiled coldly at Anora.  “It has been concluded that the woman born as Anora MacTir will be taken to the executioners block in the market district, where I understand there is already festivities taking place in anticipation of this even.  There, her head shall be separated from her body.  “I will be carrying out this sentence personally, rather than leave her for the Executioner.  Indeed, I look forward to it.”

 

Anora had changed into a simple, but well cut red dress over a white chemise for her execution.  The only ornamentation on the gown was the laced ties at her shoulders, where the sleeves met the large straps.  She also wore a white lace kerchief and a large pendant that featured Andraste.

From the castle of Denerim, she was marched to the executioner’s block in the market district.  She kept her head held high the entire time, as if the festivities taking place around her did not exist.  She continued to stare above the crowd after she was escorted to the block, even when one acrobat blew fire near her head.

The crowd cheered as their king and queen rode through them to the block.  Neither had changed from the time they had left the throne room until they had arrived, although Alistair had reluctantly agreed to let Elissa’s Mistress of the Wardrobe take over his tailoring appointments.  “You really want to see me in black leather?” He wondered, as they dismounted.

“Oh, yeah,” the look she gave him was similar to the one that had convinced her to change up his wardrobe.  It made him want to leave the execution of Anora to someone else, while he bundled up his beautiful wife and carried her off to their bed.

Elissa dismounted from her horse and walked up the steps of the executioner’s block, Alistair was at her back.  “Kneel,” she commanded Anora.  Anora shot her a hateful look, but obeyed.  Behind her, one of Commander Madeleine’s soldiers quickly tied her shoulder and waist down so her body would not get up and run into the crowd as soon as it was no longer under the command of Anora’s brain.

“People of Ferelden,” Alistair addressed the crowd.  “Anora MacTir, the widow of our late, beloved, King Cailan who was my own brother, has been found guilty of treason and sentenced to beheading.  She plotted against Ferelden and ordered her minions to not only attack her own people, but to try and murder my queen.”  He paused while the crowd muttered angrily.  He then turned to Elissa and nodded.

Elissa drew out her beloved Excalibur; a sword she still did not realize was a gift from the Doctor himself.  In one decisive swing, she brought it down across Anora’s neck and watched, dispassionately as her head tumbled into a basket. 

Commander Madeleine nodded at her men.  “For Ferelden!”  They shouted.

“For Ferelden!”  The audience roared.

“Let’s go mingle with the revelers for about half an hour, then go back to bed,” Elissa whispered to Alistair.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, my love,” he kissed her forehead.  “Erlina is due to hang in an hour’s time, but we don’t need to be here for that.”

Elissa turned to join the crowd, when she spotted a rider who had just joined the festivities.  Rose Tyler had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited


	21. Meetings Between Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa updates Rose.

“I see that you’ve been busy while I was gone,” Rose observed.  They had returned to the castle and were cozied up in Elissa’s study.

“Oh, it’s been nothing,” Elissa shrugged.  Anora was behind the uprising in the bannorn.  “She also tried to escape and ordered some of her minions to kill me.  Also, Eamon has a spy among my ladies and I think he doesn’t realize that I know it.”

“Nice,” Rose nodded.  “We are experiencing a bit of excitement at Vigil’s Keep.  Not only did darkspawn kidnap Grey Wardens, but there is a group of unknown banns who are planning to assassinate Neria.  We need the help of Varric and hopefully ROOS.”

Elissa stood and went to the door.  She whispered to one of her guards there and then sat back down.  “Varric and Bethany should be here any minute.  I will pull my agents in the Bannorn and have them restationed in Amaranthine.”

“There is something else that you may not be happy about,” Rose hesitated for half a minute.  “Neria recruited Nathaniel Howe to the Grey Wardens.”

Elissa gripped the hilt of Excalibur before she even realized it.  “She recruited a Howe?  Did he live through the Joining?”

“He did,” Rose confirmed.  “In all fairness, he wasn’t even in Ferelden when his father attacked Highever and he didn’t know what was happening.”

Elissa recalled hearing of several fights between Nate and his father.  The last one had resulted in Howe trying to get her to marry Thomas instead of Nathaniel, although she had always felt that Thomas was too young for her.  “I guess there is no point in killing him.”

“Killing who, harpy?”  Varric walked in, Bethany was right behind him.

Harpy?  Elissa wasn’t sure what she thought about the nickname.  “Neria has recruited a Howe into the Grey Wardens, but that isn’t why I need you to go to Amaranthine for me.”

“Licorice just couldn’t live without me, huh?” Varric sat down in one of the deep, plush couches. 

Bethany perched beside him.  “What is wrong?”

“Give them the details, Rose,” Elissa instructed.  “While I write to the Bannorn and divert my last agent there.  I can also spare the agent I had on Anora’s case.  She won’t be a problem anymore; not unless she tries to haunt me, which I wouldn’t put past her.”

Rose settled back in her chair and outlined what she knew about the plot against Neria.

“It’s a good thing we’re here,” Varric commented.  “Could you think what would happen if the scholar had to let this inept noble investigate or go to Amaranthine’s criminal underworld?”

 

            “It seems that some of the nobles of Amaranthine are none too happy about Howe’s death,” Elissa informed Alistair as she walked into their room.  He was already reclining on the bed, wearing only his smalls.  He had her harp and was plucking at the strings.

            “What are they planning to do about it?”  He studied her.  She was dressed in a long, light blue night dress, with white ribbons.  She wore an open, matching robe over it.

            “They are plotting to kill Neria, as they refuse to have a Grey Warden as their liege lord,” she sat down beside him.

            “What would they have done if you had taken the job of Commander of the Grey?” He wondered.  “After all, you are the one who killed Howe.”

            “They probably would have done the same,” she took the harp from him and began to play.  “They would have just been more enthusiastic about their plans.”

            Alistair rested his head against the side of her waist as he listened to Elissa play.  Even during the Blight, he had always found that listening to her relaxed him.  “I’m worried for Neria, but I am thanking the Maker right now that you refused the job.”

            “I wonder how much worse things have gotten in Amaranthine since Neria arrived,” Elissa’s fingers continued to move over strings, ringing out a hauntingly lovely melody.  “Varric is supposed to send word if he thinks she needs more soldiers.  I have a bad feeling that something dark is about to surface.”

            “As long as it isn’t another archdemon, we’ll be fine,” Alistair snuggled even closer to her sliding his arms around her and adding his voice to the melody of the harp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	22. A New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surana checks out the chasm.

**A Chasm near Amaranthine**

 

            Neria scanned her surroundings as she and her companions approached the chasm that Micah and his friend had discovered.  At first there was no sign of darkspawn, the worst thing she had to deal with was that her companions were finally getting along.

            “I told her _You are like a beehive,_ ” Anders was telling Nate and Oghren.  “ _Because I would love to bee inside of you to taste some honey_.”

            “Do those lines actually work?” Nate’s voice was thick with doubt.”

            “It did on that tavern wench,” Anders smirked.

            “I’ll have to try it sometime,” Oghren burped.

            “Would it work on you, Neria?”  Nate addressed her.

            “There is no need to try,” Anders put a hand in his pack to pet Ser Pounce-a-lot.  “She is just waiting for Daylen to come to his senses and return to her.”

            “Anders, you have some strange notions,” she snorted.

            “I don’t think she wants Daylen back,” Jack demurred.  “She’s too classy to be hung up on some childhood fling.”

            “It wasn’t just some fling,” Anders assured him.  “It was love; young, sweet love.”

            “Anders,” Neria blew out a breath.  Then she spied a group of darkspawn.  One was trying to drag a dwarf by her wrist. 

The dwarf broke free and ran a little ways.  It turned out that she was running for something and not away from the darkspawn.  She slid and when she returned to her feet she was holding a one handed axe. 

The Doctor had his heavy sword out and was charging before Neria could even say anything.  He had beheaded two darkspawn and she had captured three in a crushing cage before their companions had even registered what was happening.  That was when Oghren charged in with his broad war axe and Nate began picking off the dread creatures with his bow, while Anders began working healing magic on the intended dwarven victim.  The intended victim continued to fight as well.  The darkspawn were dead within minutes.

The dwarf approached Neria.  “Well… that was… close.  For a minute there I thought I was really about to join the Legion of the Dead.”

“Are you O.K.?”  Neria looked around for any more darkspawn.

“I may have cracked a rib,” the dwarf admitted.  “But it’s hard to be sure.  Everything hurts.

“Why were the darkspawn after you?” Neria recalled the two who had found the chasm saying the darkspawn had ignored them.”

“I’m sure they intended to turn me into a brood mother,” the dwarf answered.  “They do that with females, and darkspawn are nothing if not predictable.  Anyway, I can’t chat for long.  I should probably go back… as foolish as that sounds… see if there is anything I can do.”

“Back where?” Jack questioned.

“The old fortress of Kal’Hirol.  There’s something going on there.  I think the darkspawn are breeding an army.  The Legion went to investigate, but Kal’ Hirol proved too much for us.  It was a massacre.  And now I… I’m the only one left.”

“How did you get away?” The Doctor pried.

She looked a bit ashamed.  “When I saw my friends cut down. I… I got scared.  I fled.  The darkspawn have changed, they’re smart now.  They destroyed the Legion.  I saw them take some of the women and I wasn’t about to stick around for that.”

“Running is never the wrong answer,” The Doctor assured her.

“We can avenge your brethren,” Neria assured her.

“What?”  The dwarf was taken aback.  “Really?  Did I mention Kal’ Hirol was a death trap?  Why do you want to do this?”\

“I’m a Grey Warden,” Neria shrugged.  “Fighting darkspawn and the blights are what we do.”

“Oh,” the dwarf thought for a moment.  “My condolences.  Let’s not waste time.  Kal’ Hirol waits, and darkspawn, when left to their own devices, get up to all kinds of nonsense.”

As they ducked into the chasm, the Doctor crossed his arms and regarded the dwarf.  “Might I ask your name, pretty lady?”

“Sigrun,” she introduced herself.  “And you are.”

“I’m the Doctor,” he bowed.

“What’s a doctor?”  She began leading them into the chasm, towards Kal’ Hirol. 

“It’s like a healer,” Jack explained.

“You’re Healer Who?”  She questioned.

“Close enough,” the Doctor shrugged.

“Wait,” Anders objected.  “I’m the healer.”

“You heal Jack and your fellow Grey Wardens,” the Doctor studied the stones over head as they continued on to the old dwarven fortress.  “I am here to heal Thedas.  Wait,” he turned to Sigrun.  “Are any of the Legion still alive?”

“No,” she was certain of it.

“Is there anyone in need of rescuing in there?”  He pressed.

“Not that I know of,” she was becoming a bit confused at the line of questioning.  “Why?”

“How much further is it?”  He continued on.

“Are you going somewhere with this, Doctor?”  Nate rolled his eyes.

“Nate,” Neria shook her head.  She had known the Doctor long enough not to question him.

“Well, we could go charging in and fight all of the darkspawn in the fortress,” he crossed his arms and smirked.  Or I could cause a rock slide that will collapse the old fortress and the entrance out of the chasm.”

“Do it,” Neria declared.  There was no reason to chance her Wardens lives.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the top of the cave.  After a few minutes a rumble began.  In the distance they could hear rocks crashing and the distant screams of the darkspawn.  “Run!”  He turned and headed out of the cave, the others behind him.

As they emerged, they saw the rocks falling until the entrance was sealed.  “Thank you, Doctor,” Neria leaned slightly on her staff.  “I’ll see if I can dig up any research on that fortress.  When we have more Wardens, I’ll have them come back to ensure that all of those who were in that fortress are indeed dead.”

“That was fantastic,” the Doctor commented.

“Now we’ll never know what they were doing in Kah’ Hirol,” Anders pouted.  “We could have fought our way through strange new dark creatures and discovered some nefarious plot.”

Jack threw an arm around him.  “I’m sure we’ll still stumble on a nefarious plot.  I’ll keep my eye out for it, just for you.”  He kissed Ander’s cheek, causing the mage to blush.

“What will you do now?” Neria asked Sigrun.

Sigrun shrugged.  “Oh, I’ll probably disappear into the bowels of the Deep Roads, never to be seen again.  One good thing about the Deep Roads is that you never run out of Darkspawn to fight.”

“Perhaps you should come with us,” Neria advised.  “You would still end up alone in the Deep Roads, but you’ll add a few decades onto your life first.”

“Go… with you?” Sigrun studied Neria’s companions.  “But that would go against my vow… and my plan to disappear into the deep, unmourned and forgotten.”

“I swear that Anders will occasionally forget about you and that Nate will never mourn you,” Neria promised.  “Ferelden needs more Wardens, though.”

“Be a Grey Warden?  Is that allowed?”  Sigrun liked the idea of it.  “Can you be both part of the Legion and a Grey Warden?”

“I’m both an escaped apostate elf and a Grey Warden,” Neria pointed out.  “Why can’t you be the first member of the Legion of the Dead to become a Warden?”

“And I’d be more effective at killing the darkspawn,” Sigrun was becoming excited at the prospect.  “Won’t I?  Ha!  How does one say no to this?  I will follow you.  You seem an all-right sort, even if you are an elf, and I’m better off with you at my back than alone.  Let’s go, then.  The darkspawn await!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	23. Crazy Evil Villainess is Creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brood Mother isn't happy.

The brood mother who had once been viciously torn from her connection to the Calling gazed at her followers, livid.  “Kal’Hirol lost?  The Lost is lost? Lost lost lost!”

Her head servant, the Messenger, slowly walked towards her, bowing the entire time. “Mother be calm…”

“Calm yes,” she swayed.  “Yes, once I was calm.  Once Mother listened to the beautiful call, felt it wash over her and inside her and she was calm.  But now, there is no calm.  The Father took that away.  And now someone took Kal’Hirol.  It was probably him.  My poor pets in Kal’Hirol… the Father knew I would send them against him.  The Father fears.”  She laughed; it was a desperate, unhinged sound.  “Kal’Hirol is gone, but the Mother still has her tricks.  Many, many tricks.”

“But what will the Mother do?”  Her faithful servant pried.

“Do?”  She continued to laugh.  “I will laugh!  And then I will wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	24. Evil Elven Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna recruits Valenna for her side.

**The Wending Woods**

 

Wagons burned and Shem screamed as they ran.  Velanna gave a small smile as she watched the carnage.  They and the rest of their kind would pay for what they did to her people.  She ruled the woods and was aware of all that surrounded her, for it was hers to protect and preserve.  None could come without her knowing.

“Is that really the best use of your magic?” A voice asked from behind her.

Valenna whirled to see a fellow Dalish behind her.  The woman was attractive and proudly wore a vallaslin of Mythal.  “Where did you just come from?”

“It’s more of a when then a where,” Elanna waved off the question.  “But that isn’t important now, although, I must ask why you are attacking shem caravans.”

“They slaughtered my people,” Valenna declared. 

Elanna thought back to her history.  She had met Valenna before, after all the woman would become one of Fen’Harel’s biggest supporters.  She would champion the return of Arlathan and the old ones.  Why would she never talk about her clan being destroyed in a similar manner to the Lavellan clan?  Then Elanna remembered, because they hadn’t been.  It had been darkspawn led by an arch-darkspawn called the Architect.  The same arch-darkspawn that she had to help destroy before Solas woke up.  She couldn’t have him waking to find that an arch-darkspawn had taken over.  “I don’t think they did.  Did you see it happen?”

“Well… no,” Valenna admitted.  “Their weapons were all over the camp, though.”

“Why would they leave their weapons?  Shem aren’t stupid.  Swords can be pricey,” Elanna pointed out.

“Um…” Valenna hadn’t thought about it.

“Look, I work for Fen’ Harel,” Elanna revealed.  “The Dread Wolf will soon return to his people and he will work to set us free.  I am helping to raise an army for him, one that I’m sure you will be proud to help lead someday.”

Her declaration was like music to Valenna’s ears, but she dared not believe such a proclamation.  “Our gods are gone.”

“Not forever,” Elanna swore.  “I will give you a sign.  Soon, a Grey Warden will come to investigate what is happening to the shem caravans here.  She will be an elf, but not like us.  Rather she is one of those blood traitors who was raised by shem in their hated circles.  With her will be other shem… and maybe some dwarfs.”

“Those are even worse than shem,” Valenna crinkled her nose.

“You speak wisely, sister,” Elanna nodded, playing up to her part of prophetess.  “You must help her for an arch-darkspawn is responsible for the destruction of your people, try not to go through their Joining, though.  For the Grey Wardens are known to do reprehensible things in their obsession with the Blight.”

“That means this arch-darkspawn has my sister,” Valenna realized.

“Probably, so that is why you should help me,” Elanna continued.  “I need to find a way to spy on him without him realizing.”

“Try the quarry,” she pointed to the old entrance to what looked more like an old church.  “Someone locked it and no one comes out anymore.”

“Thank you,” Elanna nodded and walked to the quarry.

 

It took considerable skill, but Elanna was able to get into the quarry.  From there, she found an entrance into the caverns in which the Architect and his darkspawn moved.  It had been they who had taken the Grey Wardens.  She found several of their bodies.  She then found a way to listen in on their communications.

What she learned wasn’t good.  The Architect wasn’t the only problem.  There was a brood mother who was producing darkspawn who could talk and reason.  This brood mother was warring with the Architect, but both were a threat to the return of Arlathan.  The Architect often kept a dwarf, who had apparently once joined the Silent Sisters at some point in her life, close by.  The Architect called her Utha and the woman had no problem helping him torture those she would have once called comrade.

Despite the distrust she felt towards the Grey Wardens, she was disgusted by the traitor.  She was tempted to destroy Utha and her Architect now, but knew the Doctor would be with Surana when she found the quarry.  Instead, she set her goal on finding the location of the dangerous brood mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	25. Stupid, Boring Nobles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oghren is having nightmares and Surana is listening to more noble complaints, some of which reveal egregious past alliances. Plus, Neria gets an unexpected guest.

**Vigil’s Keep**

After leaving the Chasm, Neria returned to Vigil’s Keep.  Sigrun was put through the Joining almost immediately.  She drank the potion, choked on it, and passed out.  Otherwise, she was fine.

As she was leaving her office and heading to the dining room for dinner, Neria was waylaid by Oghren.

“Hey Commander,” he was weaving a bit on his feet.  “We need to talk.”

“Talk?” She studied him.  They rarely talked and she wasn’t sure she liked his tone.  “Have you finally decided that you have a problem following the orders of an elf… or a mage… or an elven mage?”

“What?”  Oghren looked up at her ears.  “No, it’s something else.  The dreams, do you get them?  Is this a Grey Warden thing?  Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Honestly, she hadn’t thought he would be affected.  After all, he was a dwarf and they didn’t dream; or so she thought.  “Come on!”  She encouraged him.  “You’re Oghren!  You are fearless in the face of all things.  You eat nightmares for breakfast.”

“Well, this particular dream put me right off my breakfast,” he informed her.  “In my dream, I saw one of those bloated, vomit-smeared broodmothers, and it had Hespith’s face.”

“Who’s Hespith?”  She wondered.

“We found her in the Deep Roads when we were looking for Branka,” Oghren revealed.  “She and Branka were apparently… well, never mind about that.  Branka was there, too, and whispered ‘It’s time’, and Hespith screamed and a thousand darkspawn burst from her.”

This dream did sound quite bad.  “What happened then?”

“The darkspawn surrounded me and started talking… asking me if I would like lemon in my tea,” Oghren looked truly disturbed.  “And could I please teach them to read and write, and one of them kept repeating ‘where’s the baby?’.  That’s when I woke up.”

“That isn’t a normal Grey Warden dream,” Neria thought for a few minutes.  “That is unless it is a terrible premonition.  Do you know anyone who is having a baby?”

“Huh,” Oghren fidgeted.  “I do get other dreams about darkspawn, mostly shadows and murmuring, but nowhere as scary.  Thanks for listening, Commander.”

“Any time,” she shook her head.  She continued to wonder if it were some perverse premonition as she continued to the dining hall.

The next morning, Varel once again greeted Neria in the main hall.  It seemed they had guests again.  The guests stood in a straight line waiting for her.

“All rise,” Varel ordered.  “The Warden Commander and liege lord of Amaranthine enters.  I’ve held it off as long as I could, but you hold the right of high judgement on your land.  Certain matters of court must be decided.”

“You could have warned me that they would be waiting this morning,” she hissed to Varel.

“If I did, you would have bolted to the Blackmarsh,” he pointed out.

“Fine,” she muttered.  “Could you at least start calling me Lady Surana instead of Warden Commander and liege lord at least?  Also… is there anything I should know before we begin?”

“By custom, the claimants make their case to you,” Varel intoned.  “I’ll advise you after, and then you rule.  The seneschal of the Vigil can hold court, as well, if the arl commands it.”

“Fine,” she smiled at the plaintiffs, laughing inside at the thought that these humans would now be judged by an elven mage.  “Let’s begin.  Wait; bring in the Doctor and Jack.  I want their advice as well.”

“You have me for advice,” Varel protested.

“I want the Doctor as well,” she raised her chin.  “Please have him brought here for me.”

Varel wasn’t happy, but waited until the Doctor and Jack arrived.  Neria quickly caught them up on what was happening and her request.  They both nodded.  She turned to Varel.  “All right, now I am ready.”

“Be seated,” Varel was obviously enjoying ordering the room around.  “Lady Surana will hear the fist matter of the crown against sheepherder Alec.”

A soldier spoke.  “On behalf of the crown, I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison in Amaranthine.  When confronted by soldiers, he confessed.  The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging.”

Varel frowned; he gazed at Alec with great sadness.  “What say you Alec?”

Alec was a thick shouldered, ginger commoner in homespun clothes.  “My sheep were slaughtered by darkspawn.  My… family was starving.  I ask for mercy, Commander.  Mercy.”

“They poor bugger,” Varel shook his head.  “Had he stolen from anyone besides the crown, he’d escape with a flogging.”

“This rule was made by Cailan and Anora,” the Doctor pointed out.  “Why don’t we send him home until the new rulers of Ferelden are informed of the matter and look at the law?  Or we could ask Anora, who made the law.”

“Except Queen Elissa recently cut off her head,” Jack pointed out.

“That is a good point,” Neria turned to Alec.  “We will take your pleas to Queen Anora, who made this rule.  If she insists we hang you, we will do so.  Otherwise, I will take that to mean that you are free to go.  After all, we’re,” she indicated herself, along with the Doctor and Jack “friends of Queen Elissa and King Alistair.  We will bring this harsh law to their attention and give them our opinion on it so they can know that the law needs changed.” 

“My lady,” the soldier objected.

The Doctor looked at him and shrugged.  “I know the crown and you are not the crown.”

“Next,” Neria commanded.

“The next matter is of a civil matter,” Varel explained.  “Lady Liza Packton is the sovereign of Teyrn’s Down.  She…”

“I prefer to speak for myself,” the woman wearing the ugliest shade of green that Neria had ever seen strode to her.  “The old arl, Rendon Howe, made certain promises to me.  Some of these he committed to paper.  I was given the rights to the incomes of the southern bridge.”

“And wart part did you take in Howe’s conspiracies, eh, Liza?  To get such a fruitful prize,” a noble in red and gold strode forward.  “I am Ser Derren, and it’s my land she seeks.  It was taken from me because I was one of the few nobles who stood against Teryn Loghain.”

“Commander,” Captain Garavel spoke.  “Ser Derren is an ally… and Amaranthine has precious few who support you wholeheartedly.”

“If there is any hope of persuading more nobles to your cause, you must be fair minded,” Varel added.

Neria looked over at the Doctor.  It was Jack who spoke, though.  “I was in Castle Cousland the day that Howe attacked and you were in Highever during his occupation.  Liza does not deny that she was allied with him or a part of his conspiracies, while Derren was clearly not on Howe or Loghain’s sides.”

Did Neria really care about persuading the nobles to her cause?  She wasn’t really one of them, she was both an elf and a mage; two things that would bar her from inheriting this land if she wasn’t also now the Grey Warden Commander.  Heck, if it weren’t for those two things, she wouldn’t have joined the order.  Those two things had caused her to turn her back on love, because they meant that a relationship with the man she had fallen in love with couldn’t be with her.  Her thoughts couldn’t help but go to Highever now as she gazed at Liza.  Why would Howe promise her someone else’s land if she wasn’t part of his schemes?  It was also Highever that gave her her next idea.   “As you know, I am new to this position and grew up in a circle.  I’ve learned law, but feel that such a dispute must be taken to a higher power.”   She glanced to the Doctor who gave her a Cheshire smile.  He knew what she was thinking.

Varel didn’t.  “What do you mean, my lady?”

“I don’t know if many in Amaranthine are aware of this, but I am personal friends with Queen Elissa,” Neria revealed.  “I believe this is a matter for the crown.”  She glanced at Garavel.  “That is the real crown.  I will write a letter to introduce this matter… and its circumstances… to King Alistair and Queen Elissa.  Lady Liza, Jack Harkness will escort you personally to Denerim where you may bring your petition before the crown.  “Ser Derren, you are also free to accompany them is this matter.  I am sure that the crown will wish to hear your plea… and to thank you for your code of honor and sense of right and wrong.”

Derren understood the implications and smiled as he bowed.  “Thank you, Lady Surana.”

Liza looked between Jack and Derren.  “I don’t understand.”

Jack stepped forward.  “We are going to Denerim.  You will be brought before the king and queen of Denerim who will listen to your claims… and make a judgement.”

Very well, she held her head high.  “I’m sure they will see to do what the law demands on honor Howe’s word.”  She followed Jack from the room, Derren behind her.

“Why did you send them to Denerim?” Varel demanded.

“Well, my other option was to go to Highever and talk to Howe myself,” Neria sat back in her high-backed chair.  “Rendon Howe’s head is on a pike outside the castle.  I believe Loghain’s is on the other side.  Elissa sent them there after she removed the head from the rest of Howe’s body.”

Varel blanched.  He had heard rumors about the Howes and Couslands, but was only beginning to realize they were true.  “Bring forth Ser Danella.”

A soldier came forward.  “My lady, I…”

“Danella keeps trying to leave because her family is under darkspawn threat,” the Doctor spoke up before Varel or Garavel could.  “She wants them safe and is afraid that something will happen to them while she is tied to Vigil’s keep.  They are under threat, but she plans to stay if you let her go.”

“I will send Alec to fetch her family and bring them back to Vigil’s Keep,” Neria shrugged.  “We will give his family a sack of flour and two sheep as payment for this service.”

“What the…” Garavel was staring at her.

“Very well,” Varel agreed.

“Good,” she nodded.  “Is there anything else?”

“The judging is done, but you have a visitor,” Varel announced.

“I have come to speak with Lady Surana,” a familiar voice announced.

Neria’s hand went to the necklace around her neck as she watched Fergus Cousland’s handsome face, as the rest of his very missed personage strode to her.  “Fergus,” she was ashamed that her voice cracked as she spoke.  She had forgotten how charming his smile was.

“I have brought you a present,” he held out a book that she hadn’t noticed he had been holding.  Of course she hadn’t noticed, she was too busy looking at his face and trying to still the rapid beating of her heart.

“A present, Teyrn Cousland, what have I done to warrant a present?”  She took the book, though.

“You only have to be you to deserve all of the gifts the Maker himself could bestow,” his smiled turned sad though.

“Thank you,” she pressed the book to her chest.  His eyes followed the movement and it was then that they locked on the necklace around her neck.  He had given her the garnet surrounded by amethysts.  It still reminded him of her lovely dark brown eyes.

“It’s for… for your goals.  I found a few references that might reveal the location of the Old Gods,” he explained.  “You… you do still want to find them, don’t you?”

“Of course,” she managed to smile.  “If we can find them before they darkspawn do, and destroy them, we might be able to prevent any further Blights.”

“I hope you do,” he placed the tips of his fingers on the book.  “It’s a worthy goal and if anyone could pull something like that off, it’s you.”

“I will begin studying this immediately,” she promised.  “Is it… is it from your grandfather’s library?”

“No,” he admitted.  “I have been keeping an eye out for such tomes.  I… bought it for you.”  He looked up at her face.  Maker, he hadn’t realized just how much he missed her.  “I would like to stay for dinner.  Highever is so far away.”

She nodded.  The longer he was here, the harder it would be when he left, but she couldn’t find the strength to send him away.  “I should warn you that Nate Howe is stationed here, he is one of my Wardens.  You are free to stay as long as you don’t try to kill him.”

“We were once friends,” he admitted.

“We still are!”  Then she realized who he meant.  “Oh, you mean you and Nate.  How… how goes the hunt for a new Teyrna for Highever?”  She blanched.  Why had she asked?  Did she want him to tell her he was betrothed or did she want him to tell her he was alone?  Either way, he couldn’t be with her.

“I…” How did he discuss this with _her_?  He had gone from mourning his wife and son, to missing another woman terribly and mourning their relationship.  “I won’t be doing that for a few years.  “I have… a lot… to get over first.”

She nodded.  So did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	26. Job Hunting Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian Hawke takes a job off of the Chantry Board.

 

**Kirkwall**

 Hawke strode through Hightown with a small entourage.  She was heading to the Chantry.  Carver was insisting that he stop and pray.  The rest of her companions did not seem happy with this, but she had decided to humor him.

Daylen was concerned with other matters than praying.  “I asked Aunt Leandra and Uncle Gamen about my mother,” he mentioned.  His mother, Revka, had been Leandra and Gamen’s cousin.  “I was hoping they could tell me where they are.”

“What did they tell you, Amell” Varric prompted. 

Daylen grimaced.  “Aunt Leandra hadn’t seen her since she married Marian’s father.  Gamlen told me that she was seen by some of his friends, crying in the street, not many years later.  It was right after the Templars came and took me.  Things went downhill from there.”

“How?” Carver shrugged.  “It isn’t like the Templars were coming back and the Amells had plenty of money.”

“My great aunt Bethan and great uncle Aristide both were killed by cholera not long after.  Then several years later, Uncle Damion was accused of smuggling.  My grandfather spent the family fortune trying to exonerate him.  It seems that he and Gamlen are cut from a similar cloth, because he then borrowed money from the Council of Five.”

“Ew, bad move,” Varric grimaced.

“So it would seem,” Daylen agreed.  “They have their hands dirty with associations with mercenaries and the slave trade.  My grandfather wasted away and died, yet the Council of Five may have found a way to collect on his debts to them, because my mother then disappeared.  My father took my younger siblings and fled.  He never sent word about any of this to me.”  He snorted.  “It’s nice to feel loved.”

“We love you, Daylen,” Marian patted him on the shoulder.

“I want to look into this Council of Five and find out if any of them know what happened to my mother,” he decided.

Carver shrugged.  “She is probably a slave in Tevintor.  There is nothing you can do about that now.”

“Thanks for caring,” Daylen sneered.

“Carver, you should really…” Marian was distracted by an argument before her.  It was between an attractive man with the most interesting codpiece and a Starkhaven accent and Grand Cleric Elthina.  They were arguing over a notice he was nailing on the chantry board.

“This isn’t the way,” Elthina was insisting.

“They killed my family,” he disagreed.  “I must see that they are avenged.”

“You must find forgiveness in your heart, for those have wronged you,” the grand cleric proclaimed.  “Only then can you move on.  Come inside with me and we will pray together for you to find forgiveness in your heart.”  She led him in, but he left the notice.

“Am I the only one who thinks she means to do more than pray?” Daylen wondered as Hawke went to read the notice.

“You have a dirty mind, Daylen,” Carver was incensed.  “Elthina is the grand cleric.”

Varric shook his head.  “No, she isn’t _that_ type of cleric, don’t worry.”

Daylen shrugged.  “Everyone has needs.”

“I know I do,” Hawke commented as she turned to them.  “That need includes money.  It seems our young friend is paying handsomely for the extermination of all members of the Flint Merchants found near Kirkwall.  Boys, it’s Flint hunting time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	27. No Good Story Starts with "Well, I Was At the Blackmarsh"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens go to the Blackmarsh

**The Blackmarsh**

As they passed through a crevice between two mountains into the Blackmarsh, Neria wondered why anyone would ever live there.  She should be back in Vigil’s Keep, but she needed to find Kristoff.  As soon as Varric and Bethany had arrived from Denerim, the Doctor had encouraged her to find the missing Warden.  Varric was busily ferreting out Howe’s supporters who were conspiring against her and thought that it would be better if she were nowhere around if things became… complicated.

She was greeted by twisted, barren trees and a dirty marsh filled with reeds and cattails.  There was an old, rickety sign that read _Beware! The Blackmarsh is haunted._

“It was nice of someone to warn us,” the Doctor commented.

Nate stepped closer to her.  “I’ll protect you from any ghosts.”

“It’s more likely a tear in the Veil,” Anders proclaimed.  “I’ve read about such things.  I’ve always wanted to see it.  I guess I finally will goody.”  Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed in agreement.

“The marsh was once inhabited,” Nate revealed.  “Until one day everyone disappeared.”

They walked cautiously further.  They had made it less than a quarter of a mile before they were attacked by marsh wolves.  The creatures were huge and had long bristled fur around their neck.  Neria sent a blizzard into them and they ran.  She looked at her companions who had their weapons drawn.  “Oh sorry, did you want to fight them?”

Nate laughed, then went back to the tale he had started earlier.  “My father used to tell me stories about the Blackmarsh when I was young.  He said evil magic killed everyone here.  This was just before the rebellion… a great mystery at the time.”

“Magic isn’t evil, people are,” Neria pronounced.  “What sort of magic was used here?”

“They never found out what happened here,” Nate revealed.  “Once the monsters appeared, the marsh was abandoned.  I used to dream of coming to the Blackmarsh and setting things right; little boy dreams.”

“You’re here now and we’ll set it right,” she assured him.  “It’s time to make your dreams come true.”

“I’m glad,” he smiled at her.  “If someone had told me I’d end up here, I would have laughed at them; but times change.  When I was in Kirkwall, I thought I would return to Ferelden to take command of my father’s garrison.  Now here I am, a Grey Warden and fighting both darkspawn and demons, interesting.”

“Stick around,” she advised.  “These things happen all the time.”

“And the fun never ends,” he chuckled and impulsively leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  “Good to know.  Anyway, the haunted marsh awaits.”

Neria continued on, confused by the cheek peck.  Was Nate interested in her?  She was still trying to get over the last male Cousland; she didn’t need any other romantic entanglements complicating her life further.  She became distracted by more sniping between Anders and Oghren.

“What’s it like?” Oghren asked Anders as they continued forward.

“To have all this power at my fingertips?” Anders clarified.

“No,” Oghren laughed.  “To have to wear a skirt.”

“Oh?” Anders smirked.  “You don’t know the story behind the robes?  You know how strict things are in the circle, right?  Of course you do.  Well, robes make quick trysts in the corner easy.  No laces or buttons.  You’re done before the Templars catch on.”

“Really?” Oghren sounded impressed.

“Just ask anyone,” Anders assured him.

“Commander?” Oghren turned to her.

Neria threw up her hands.  “I’m not answering that.”  She turned and walked a little ways.  They had finally come upon a crumbling gate.  They wondered in, noting the outlines of what were once people’s homes.  A few still had rotting chests and broken pottery inside.  The biggest shock was when they stumbled on a darkspawn corpse.

“Dead,” Oghren confirmed.  “Kristoff’s work, maybe.”

Anders examined the body.  “That answers that, I suppose.  The darkspawn are definitely here.”

They turned to continue on when they were attacked by a blighted werewolf.  Nate quickly put an arrow in its eye as Oghren launched himself forward, axe swinging.  The wolf lay dead when he landed.

Soon they came to another closed gate.  It was locked and reinforced with some sort of spell.  “Doctor,” Neria turned to him.  “I think I could use your screwdriver right about now.”

“It doesn’t do wood,” he shrugged.

“What!”  She threw up her arms.  “Why not?”

“Um…” He turned a bit pink in embarrassment.

“Let’s just find another way in,” Oghren mumbled moving on.  He glanced over at the Doctor.  I’m telling Elissa.”

They began skirting around the town, trying to figure out a way around the locked gate.  It was then that they found Kristoff’s body.  It seemed he had lost a fight against a group of darkspawn.  They tried to go forward and that is when they found those darkspawn.  They looked like large grubs that broke out of wooden tubes.  “Ugh,” Anders griped.  “When did darkspawn get even uglier?”

“I don’t know, but they are,” Neria cast a fire wave, burning the ground and the grubspawn in front of them, as the Doctor easily sliced through any who came at him with his large sword.  Nate took care of the rest with his bow.

It was then that another darkspawn appeared with a grubspawn at his heals.  “Yes,” the darkspawn spoke.  “That is your Grey Warden.”

“I could tell that for myself,” Neria pointed out.  “I don’t need you for commentary.”

The darkspawn continued to speak.  “The mother told it to me that if he was lured to this place, and slain, that in time you would come.  And the mother was right.  The mother is always right.”

“Who is this mother of yours?” Neria wondered.  “Were you adopted?”

“The mother is she that sent me,” the darkspawn announced.  “She that wished you to come.  To here, this place.  I… here before you is the First, and I am bringing you a message.”

“Wait until I meet the last,” the Doctor commented.  “Your mother is going to wish she never spawned any of you.”

The darkspawn didn’t know how to respond to that, so it didn’t.  “The mother, she is not permitting you to further his plan, whether this you know or not.  So she is sending you a gift.  He opened his hand and a dark cloud emerged, engulfing them all.

 

As her vision cleared, Neria realized that things looked… wrong.  “What is this place?”

“We’re in the Fade,” Oghren announced.

“Doctor,” she turned to him.  “Can you get us out of here?”

“Eventually, but I think this may hold the answer to what happened to the people who once lived in the Blackmarsh.”

The First was still with them and freaking out, apparently he had not expected to get caught in his own trap.  “No!  We have come to the Fade as well?  It can not be this.”

Neria turned on him.  “What did you do?  I want answers from you, were you trying to kill me or just get me out of the way?”

“This is not what she said,” he looked around.  “I am betrayed.”

“I could never trust my mother either,” Oghren confided.

The First turned to him.  “Now I am being trapped in the Fade with you!  Ah, I am the fool.”

“Well, I guess you’re just more expendable than you realized,” Neria shrugged.  “I will deal with you and then your mother.”

“I am the First,” the darkspawn proclaimed.  “I am not expendable.  Both the Grey Warden and the Mother shall learn this.  I will be leaving you to the children,” two of the grubspawn crawled forward.  “I will be finding my own path back into the world!  Back to the Mother.”  As he departed, more grubspawn appeared.

It took Neria and her friends two minutes to dispatch them all, but it was enough time for the First to disappear.

“Who is the Mother?” Anders wondered.  “Another darkspawn?”

“Have darkspawn become maternal?” Neria wondered.

Oghren grunted.  “Great, more talking darkspawn and now a Mother to go along with it?  Cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	28. The Baroness Versus the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens and Doctor confront the Baroness

The Grey Wardens, along with The Doctor, slowly made their way back to the village that once dwelled in the Blackmarsh.  At least, they were going back to the Fade version of it.  They met up with more of the grubspawn, the creatures the First had called The Children, along with more traditional darkspawn.  The creatures just served to slow them down and make the journey even more tedious. 

They again found themselves having to skirt around the town to find its center.  However, this time there was a village.  It existed in its full state.  They found their way through by slipping through a mausoleum.  “I thought Fereldens burned their dead,” the Doctor commented.

“So did I,” Oghren looked around suspiciously.

That was also when they found the people.  “Halt!”  A man in armor demanded.  “Who enters the Blackmarsh?”

Neria approached him.  “We are Grey Wardens who have been trapped here.”

“Trapped?” the guard repeated.  “Then you are just as we are, locked in this endless nightmare.  We’ve been here so long at her mercy that I have almost forgot what it is was like, before.  There is a spirit that’s come to free us.  Perhaps you could help him?  If only it were possible…”

“We’re Wardens,” Neria reminded him.  “We’re very helpful people.”

They walked to the gates to see villagers milling around.  One was a man trying to reason with his neighbors.  “Hear me, people!  She is evil incarnate!  The countless evils I have seen her perpetrate in there… I’m ashamed to even recount them aloud.  She orders our children stolen in the night so she can… No!  Unhand me you thugs!”  The Wardens could see no one grabbing the man, yet he was obviously fighting something.  “Let me go!  Don’t let them take me!  No!” He continued to fight.

“His attackers are no longer there,” the Doctor’s voice was sad.  “Although they were when this scene first took place.”

“Let’s find this evil incarnate,” Neria continued to try to find her way to the manor in the middle of the village.

They soon came upon a man crouched in a corner.  “I won’t turn around, mistress.  I promise.  I’ll try to be good mistress.”  Again whoever he was pleading with was gone.

As they continued, getting closer to the gate that was magically locked in the real world, they ran into two women fighting.  “Well, if you won’t help me find my baby, I’ll… I’ll go directly to the baroness,” one of them declared to the other.

“Baroness is an Orlesian title, not Ferelden,” Neria observed.

“I’m more worried about what happened to the baby,” Anders decided.  “Especially after the things that man was shouting.”

“Of course you will,” the other woman answered.  “What are you saying?  That she… oh, no.  I… I refuse to believe that!  No… not even she would ever… She couldn’t have!”

They left the two villagers, Neria’s heart heavy at the fate of the unknown baby who would have disappeared when her own parents were infants… or before.  When they finally reached the gate, they found a mob; they were even carrying torches.  Their leader did not appear to be one of the villagers, though.  He was dressed in full armor and seemed more… pure, somehow, then did the villagers.  He was a full spirit.

“The mansion will not protect you, fiend!”  The spirit declared.  “Come out and face your crime.”

“We aren’t afraid of you any longer!” One of the villagers, Sariah, shouted.  “The witch hides!  Break down the door!”

“Be cautious, my friends,” the spirit advised.  “The baroness has power in her lair, and she well knows it.  We rush in at our peril.”  It was then that he noticed Neria and her party.  “And who comes now?  More minions of the baroness or yet more helpless souls she has tormented?”

“I’m a tormented soul, but not helpless,” the Doctor commented.

“This is the Doctor,” Neria indicated him.  “The rest of us are Grey Wardens who were trapped here by a wacky talking darkspawn.”

“I can not say what a doctor or a Gray Warden is,” the spirit admitted.  “But clearly you are a stranger.  Perhaps it is a sign.  I am Justice.  I have watched this place and seethed at the wrongs visited on these poor fools, and now I seek to aid them.”

“Once we lived in the real world and the baroness ruled over us,” the villager closest to him, the one who had shouted before spoke.  Somehow she had found armor to don.  “She took our children and used their blood to work dark and evil magic.”

“And when we burned down her mansion, she cast one final spell and brought our spirits here,” her fully armed husband, Lehi, spoke up.  “We have been trapped here since, still under her rule.”

“We have to help these people,” Sigrun spoke up.  “It must be terrible to be trapped in this gray, lifeless world.”

“Do we want to take on an evil blood mage?” Nate wondered.

“Tell me stranger. Will you help me in this task?”  Justice demanded to know.  “Being a Grey Warden appears to make you an able sort, and thus your aid would be most welcome.”

“Of course we’re going to help you,” Neria shot a side glare at Nate. 

“Then we have the numbers to challenge the baroness directly,” Justice declared.  “My intention is to storm the gate.  Are you ready?”

“Why wouldn’t I be ready?”  Neria looked at the others in her party.  “Is anyone not ready?” 

Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed in response and shot a look at Nate as if challenging him to say he wasn’t ready.

“Good people, we take the battle to the witch!”  Justice raised his sword.  “For too long  have her crimes gone unpunished!  Now is the time to reclaim your freedom!”  He lifted a fist and broke open the gate with one swift kick.

The guards on the other side of the gate fled as Justice led the righteously angry townsfolk past the gate to the manor. 

As they fled, a dark haired woman in the robes of an Orlesian mage came out onto a low balcony, flanked by two ash wraiths.  “My, my,” she looked disdainfully down at the crowd.  “All that shouting outside and now you’ve finally decided to barge in?  Without even a proper invitation?”

It was Justice who first addressed her.  “Foul sorceress!  You will release the poor folk and submit yourself to justice.”

“Justice?” She snorted.  “Is that what you call it?  What of their punishment, they burned my home to the ground and me within it.”

“You’re right, you Bathory-Wanna-be,” the Doctor spoke up.  “They should have walled you up in your room and let you slowly starve to death.  Perhaps they should have slowly bled you to death to avenge their children.  There is no punishment that could make up for your crimes.  If Justice doesn’t finish you off, I’ll personally ensure that your fate will be the worst one I can think up for you.”

“You were stealing our children,” Lehi shouted.  “You used their blood to feed your vanity!”

“As was my due!” The baroness declared.  “You lived on my land, I your rightful ruler!  Your blood was mine just as your lives are now!”

That’s it, the Doctor jumped up onto the balcony and took out both ash wraiths.  He then hit the baroness with the pummel of his sword and knocked her out.  He borrowed a ribbon from Sariah and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it.  After a few minutes he used it to tie her hands. 

“What are you doing,” the First came out.  “She is my key to getting back and punishing the Mother.”

“Oh, for the love of the Maker,” Neria cast a crushing cage around him and enjoyed watching him scream as he died.

“Let’s all get out of here,” the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the manner and the landscape around them disappeared.

 

Neria opened her eyes.  She was back in her body, she sat slowly up as the other Grey Wardens did as well.  However, there were two strange things she noticed.  One was that Kristoff’s corpse also got up.  The other was that the Doctor and the baroness were in the same exact position they had been in the Fade.

“What the…” She gazed at them.

“Oh, I was physically in the Fade,” he admitted.  “I brought us out, along with this witch,” he jerked the baroness to her feet.  “We’re going to take a little trip.”  He pulled out a strange rectangular device and began to press it.  After a few minutes he spoke into it.  “Rose, I need the TARDIS, come with it please.  I’m calling for it in a few minutes.  Tell Elissa you’ll see her soon.”  He pressed another button and then put the rectangular device back in his pocket.

The Kristoff corpse was freaking out.  “No!”  This is the world of mortals, beyond the Veil!  And this… this is a mortal body of flesh!  I am trapped within!”  He started feeling his face and body.

“Are you the spirit of justice?” Neria wondered.  “How did you end up in there?”

“The Veil was sundered and we were all pulled through, it was the wizard’s doing,” he pointed at the Doctor.  “All of us were drawn through.  Can you not feel it?  The baroness is nearby.”

“Yes, she’s right here,” the Doctor dragged her to her feet as she screamed at him.

“That is no longer a mortal,” Justice warned.  “She is a demon of pride.  She assumed that roll long ago to feed off of the people she trapped.”

“That isn’t going to be a problem where I’m taken her,” the Doctor announced.  There was a whine and a blue box appeared.  “Let’s go Baroness Not Bathory.”  He dragged her into the box and the doors closed.  There was another whine and the box disappeared.

“What was that?” Sigrun demanded to know.

“That was the TARDIS,” Neria had been in it before.  “Let’s go find the villagers.” 

“They are all ghosts now,” Justice informed her.

“Then we might as well get out of here,” she declared.

They headed back towards the village and were soon attacked by a revenant.  “You have to be kidding me,” Nate griped as the creature telekinetically pulled him forward.

“Nate, get out of the way!” Neria commanded. 

“I can’t!” The creature had him now and began to swing his sword down.

Nate was slow in ducking, but Oghren had jumped forward and brought his axe down on the revenants arm, causing him to miss Nate.  He then began hacking at the revenant and Sigrun jumped in to swing at its back.  Even Justice now had Kristoff’s sword and shield. He hit the revenant with the shield as he jabbed his sword into its chest and Sigrun stabbed its lower back and Oghren took off its head.

“Let’s keep going,” Neria continued on.

“Thanks,” Nate mumbled to Oghren.

As they passed through the village, it remained in ruins.  “It’s too bad we couldn’t somehow return the villagers to the lives that were cut short,” Nate sighed.

Anders patted his shoulder.  “They are with their children and other loved ones who passed before.”

“What do I do now?” Justice wondered.

“You could come with us,” Oghren suggested.  “After all, you’re in the body of a Grey Warden.”

Neria didn’t know how she felt about that.  As an elf, Kristoff/Justice now felt wrong to her.  “Sure.”

“There are memories within this poor man’s mind,” Justice declared.  “They are difficult to see, but… he was a Grey Warden?  He was… slain by the darkspawn, the one called the First.  And that was your pursuit when you were tricked into the Fade.  Yes, I understand now.  It seems I am at a loss.  I know nothing of this world, and have only a few memories of this Grey Warden to draw from.  I do not wish to die.  What shall I do mortal?  You seem to be a creature of good character, and you are of this world.  Can you advise me?”

“I’m not sure,” she was disturbed at even talking to a corpse.  “Are you an abomination?”

“The demons seek out the dreamers, those mortals that come into the Fade, and they draw sustenance from their memories.  My kind has no such compulsion.  We feel sorry for you mortals, trapped as you are in this dismal place.  But now I am trapped as well, alas.  I… have no purpose here, no goal.”

“Then you’ll just continue Kristoff’s mission,” Anders declared.

“You mean continue this mortal’s mission as a Grey Warden?”  Justice thought about it.  “It was a darkspawn who murdered this mortal most ignobly, and the ones that command it yet live.  To avenge his death… yes, that would give purpose.  Very well, I will join the Grey Wardens if you allow it.”

“Great, it’s settled then,” Nate declared.  “Welcome to the club, Kristoff.”

“That is not my name,” he shook his head.  “I have only a virtue to which I aspire.  If I am to need a name, then use that.  I am Justice.  And now I am pleased to travel at your sides, Grey Wardens.”

“It’s nice to have a say on the recruitment in my own command,” sarcasm dripped off of Neria’s tongue.  “I’m going to just go loot,” which she did.  The others followed her.

Sigrun laughed at Justice as he shook his arm.  “Sometimes you twitch uncontrollably.”

“Do I?”  He mused.  “It must be an interaction between me and Kristoff’s decaying body.”

She giggled again.  “It’s like you’re dancing.  Ooh, we should set you to music.”

“Has it occurred to you that I may be self-conscious about this this twitching?” He reprimanded her.

“Oh sorry,” she flinched.  “Are you?”

“No.”

Neria rubbed her temples.  She was getting a headache.  She wanted out of here and back to civilization where she could a nice long, hot bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	29. Throwing out the Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor delivers a horrible fate to the Baroness, then he and Rose discuss their plans.

**The Wolf Heart Nebula**

“You can’t touch me!”  The baroness yelled for the twentieth time, as she once again struggled against her bonds.  “I will be queen of Ferelden and then all of Thedas!”

“I know the Queen of Ferelden,” Rose commented.  “You are no match for her.”

The baroness was sitting on the floor in the control room. She would look around panicked, mumble about it being bigger on the inside, and then declare her intensions again.  She glared at Rose.  “I will…”

“How are you going to touch the queen’s pretty head where you are going?” The Doctor yanked her to her feet and dragged her towards the door.  “I said I was devising a horrid fate for you, were you not listening?”  He opened the door to reveal the nebula.  “Pretty isn’t it?”

“What is this?” The baroness shrieked.  She was looking into beautiful swirling mists, but it was not the Fade.  The colors were too red for the Fade.

“This is the Wolf Heart Nebula,” the Doctor cheerfully smirked at her.  “It’s your new home.  Considering the fight against the Dread Wolf is what keeps me on your planet, and I need to figure out what is going on with Bad Wolf on Earth, I thought it appropriate.”

“Bye, bye,” Rose waved.

“What do you mean my new…” The Baroness screamed as the Doctor pushed her out into the nebula.

“Does she realize she is really a demon?” Rose wondered.

“She was a demon before she officially turned into one,” the Doctor announced.

“So back to Thedas or are we making a side trip?” Rose questioned as the Doctor went back to the controls.

“What do you want?” He threw an arm around her shoulder.

“A side adventure would be fun,” she admitted.  “But Jack had just arrived in Denerim with the two lords from Amaranthine and I would like to see that Howe supporter’s face when Elissa delivers her verdict.  You know Alistair is going to let her oversee the case.”

“I also Varric and Bethany investigating the other conspirators,” the Doctor commented.  “I wouldn’t be surprised if they had taken care of matters by the time arrive.”

“Oh, Elissa should also be showing up in Amaranthine soon,” Rose revealed.  “She barely had time to plant a new ROOS agent in the Chantry before she received word back.   It seems Ferelden’s Templars are being bad.”

“How many agents does she have in the field now?” The Doctor was concerned that ROOS might be growing too quickly, but he saw the need for the Ferelden royals to have eyes and ears everywhere.  It had only been four generations since they had their throne stolen by Orlais and had to fight to get it back.

“There are now twenty deployed agents, if you count the two in the castle in Denerim itself,” Rose announced.  “Don’t worry MI6 has hundreds of agents.  Elissa just needs help at the top to co-ordinate their efforts.  She is thinking of promoting Gertrude to oversee the others in Ferelden.  She also asked Leliana to come talk to her, but she hadn’t arrived when I left with the TARDIS.”

“Gertrude is the agent she has among her own staff, right?” The Doctor clarified.

Rose nodded.  “She has her posing as the Master of her Wardrobe.  The woman is quite good at it, too.  She had this made for me,” Rose indicated her outfit.  She wore a light blue dress with a soft, flowing skirt that was matched with a black, cinched, bodice with a high collar.  It had roses embroidered in it that matched the dress.

“You look fabulous,” he assured her.  She truly did.  He hated to admit how much he missed her while she was in Denerim and he was traipsing around Vigil’s Keep.  He needed her with Elissa, though, so he could be alerted if anything happened to the royal couple.  Lavellan and her allies were still out there somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	30. Two Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Broodmother has a hissy fit, a spy realizes that she also has two shadows.

**The Broodmother’s Layer**

The second looked around at all of the new egg pods the Mother had laid as he crossed to her.  Soon The Children would hatch, he felt like a proud uncle.  “Mother.”

The Mother looked up at.  “It comes with sweet news, I hope?  Tell The Mother.”

“The First, it is dead.  The Grey Wardens are gone from the marsh,” he slowly backed up.

“Wicked, wicked Wardens!”  She clenched her fists.  “They killed the First… killed him, cut out the Mother’s heart.”  She began to sob.

He continued to back up.  “But… was it not the Mother who wished him dead?”

She continued to sob.  “Dead… no…”  Then she began to laugh.  “Peace!  I wished him to find peace, to find the song again… to hear the sweet call.  We are lost, but the day will come when the silence ends, even for me.”

The Second bowed as he continued to back out.  He did not notice as he did so a movement in the far corner of the chamber, behind some of the eggs.  Nor did he notice the second shadow that the torches in the chamber seemed to cast behind him.


	31. Smacked Down in Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Liza pleads her case to the Crown of Ferelden, it really doesn't go well for her. Leliana stops by for a visit.

**Denerim**

The Castle of Denerim was bustling with activity. The royal couple were in their throne room, hearing please. The servants were preparing for Queen Elissa’s departure for Amaranthine. Eamon, King Alistair’s top advisor, met secretly with Ylanie, Gertrude: The Mistress of Wardrobe’s assistant in one of the castle’s alcoves.

“What have you learned?” He insisted on knowing. He had planted her among Queen Elissa’s staff to spy on her.

“I don’t think you want to hear everything,” she warned. The rest of the queen’s staff seemed willing enough to gossip with her, but she had learned very little about the queen herself.

“Of course I want to hear everything” he was impatient. “What secrets have you learned about Elissa?”

“She is planning to coerce Alistair to leave Denerim during his birthday. She is having a small ship, or large boat or something, built and they are going to go sailing around the coast of Ferelden just the two of them.”

“Who is going to captain the ship?” He wondered. Perhaps he could arrange for a captain, one who would spy for him.

“She will,” Ylanie shrugged. “Apparently, she knows how to sail. She will also have a barrel of cheese and a cask of wine on board. She is having a skimpy wardrobe produced for the trip, plus she is having a small statue and a rune stone made for him to give the morning of the trip.”

“She plans to captain the ship?” He was shocked.  Where had she learned to sail a ship?  “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded adamantly.  She wants them to be as alone as possible during the trip, as if she doesn’t see him enough while here.  They even share a bedroom!”

“I know,” he found it difficult to talk to Alistair without his too influential wife around.  “Is there anything else you found out about her?”

“Oh, I found something scandalous?”  She leaned in, as if afraid someone were listening in.  “She may be performing blood magic.  Every twenty first day, she becomes an absolute terror and consumes large amounts of elf root and chocolate.  There are bloody rags that Gertrude makes me wash around then.  She is mean and crabby for three days and moody for at least five.  She… oh wait… never mind.  Well, she has a dragon in the dungeons that she can control with her mind, it is guarding her most hated enemies.”

“A dragon,” Eamon repeated.  He was pretty sure he would have heard about a dragon in the dungeons.  Then again, both Alistair and Elissa talked about drakes that had been in Fort Drakon.”

“That isn’t the worst thing I learned, though,” her face fell.  “I…well, I don’t want to believe this.  Bann Teagan was discovered having sex… mabari style… with Lady Isolde.”

“What!”  Eamon roared.

“Hush,” Ylanie insisted.  “If we’re discovered, I’ll likely be sent back to Orlais.  Queen Elissa doesn’t even suspect me right now.”

“Of course,” he took a deep breath.  He would send a spy into his wife’s servants to find out if this report were true.  “Go watch the royals hold court, it should be entertaining.”

 

In the throne room, Alistair and Elissa sat upon their thrones.  Alistair was now decked in dark blue trues, in a style usually only seen in Highever, with a white tunic under a blue, split sleeve jacket.  He also wore knee high, soft black leather boots.  His simple gold crown set on his head.  The outfit seemed to be a nod to his wife’s family, as she too wore the Cousland blue and white.  She also approved of the look of the clothes on her handsome husband, that they had gotten a late start after she jumped him in their rooms.

Elissa was in a long sleeved, white underdress.  The outer dress was Highever style.  It was a single piece blue dress with white embroider with a bodice that only tied in the front and a split skirt that left an opening at the top of the bodice that went in and V to the waist and then A-lined down from the waist to the ankles.  Panels ran up it that alternated between white embroidery and solid blue.  The back of the dress came up into a flared collar.  Her hair was once again pulled up in a cascade, with blue ribbons running through it, along with her thin gold crown.

They had read Lady Liza Packton’s complaint and with Ser Derren’s response.  There was no doubt in either of their minds that she had been complicit in Howe’s crimes, including the attack on Highever and the Couslands.  The choice in clothes for the day was meant as a reminder to all in attendance, including the plaintiff of who was now ruling Ferelden and which side had ultimately come out victorious.  Alistair had had to talk Elissa down from riding into Amaranthine personally to call out ever lord and lady there who may have had a part in Rendon Howe’s actions.  They had looked over Neria’s letter, which also stated that she, too, was sure that Lady Liza had played a part in Howe’s treachery.  Then they had sent people in among her servants, who were more than happy to testify against her.

As Lady Liza walked into the court, it was obvious that she still had not realized her own blunder in coming forth to demand things promised to her by a Howe.  Her head was held high and she had a determined expression on her face.  “Your majesties, I must object.  This is what happens when you put an elf in charge of an arldom.  This matter should have been settled at Vigil’s Keep, but _she_ did not know how to handle my obvious right to the lands promised to me by the previous arl.”

“That previous arl would be Rendon Howe,” Elissa clarified.

“Yes,” Liza held her head high.  “He made promises and I expect them to be kept.”

“What did you promise in exchange,” Alistair prompted.  “Or was this just a gift he was making of someone else’s ancestral lands?”

“What?” Liza was confused.  It was only now that she began to sense that she was in trouble.  “I gave him my aid and my support.”

“Are you aware that the _elf,_ who sent you to us, was among those who freed my homeland of Howe’s heinous rule?” Elissa wondered.

“What?”  Liza hadn’t heard that.  “She helped attack Howe’s men in Highever?”

Ser Derren and Jack now walked in, accompanied by two of Liza’s servants.  One was the elderly man who saw to her books.  The other was her middle aged, head cook.  “Howe had no business in Highever,” Ser Derren pointed out.

Alistair turned to the elderly man.   “Rodrick, tell the court what you heard in the conversations between Arl Rendon Howe and Lady Liza concerning his bequeathing to her more land.”

“It was about a month before the battle of Ostagar,” Rodrick began. “He told her that he was going to be a teyrn soon, but needed her help. He requested a hundred men from her. In exchange, he promised her more land and income.”

“Did he say what he needed the men for?” Alistair pressed.

“Yes, he told her that Thomas was taking part of his force to Ostagar, so King Cailan didn’t become suspicious. He was going to pretend to meet up with Teyrn Cousland to the west, but his soldiers would really lay in wait until he signaled them. Then they were to attack Cousland Castle.”

“So she knew that Rendon Howe was going to attack the Cousland family,” Alistair, put a hand on his wife’s back and began stroking up and down her spine. She was glaring at Lady Liza; if the queen were a mage, the minor noble would have burst into flame.

“Yes, your majesty,” Roderick nodded.

“And she did nothing to stop it,” Alistair continued to stroke his wife’s back.

“She gave him the men,” Roderick pointed out.

“Thank you, Roderick,” Alistair nodded. “I would like to speak with you later, please stay with Jack.” He planned to move both witnesses to Denerim and to give them comfortable positions in the castle to ensure their safety from any of Howe’s other confederates still in Amaranthine.  However, Ser Derren was willing to take both and keep them safe as well.  He had also heard from the Doctor’s companion, Varric, that those confederates would soon be rounded up.

Roderick went to stand by Jack and a short, plump woman with greying, chestnut brown hair entered.  She was dressed neatly and her hair was pulled back in a prim bun.  “Mistress Giselle, please tell those assembled here what you witnessed between Lady Liza and Rendon Howe.”

“Howe came to the estate,” Giselle began. “He said he knew Lady Liza needed more funds as she spent too much on her seamstress and wanted to have a sculpture garden added to her estate. He needed a highly effective poison that Teyrn Loghain could have administered to one of their enemies. Her cousin is skilled in poisons, you see,” she clarified. “He promised her that he would give her more land in exchange for the poison. He mentioned the toll money that Ser Derren gets from his bridge and promised that if she got him the poison and a due one more favor for him, that bridge would be hers.”

“What!” Eamon shouted from the back of the room. “He got the poison from Lady Liza?”

“Yes, my lord,” Giselle nodded.

“Lady Liza,” Alistair addressed her. “Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

“How promised me that land,” she crossed her arms and raised her chin. “He was the liege lord when he did so and I was doing as my lord wanted.”

“So your defense for giving men to Howe to aid in his slaughter of my family and our people is that you were just following the orders of your liege lord?” Elissa stood up, the skirt of her blue and white Highever styled dress swinging as she did so and her sapphire blue eyes flashing. “That elf who sent you to us was instrumental of getting those men you gave to Howe back out of my home.  She has more valor in her little finger than you do in your entire body.  I am beginning to think that your mother must have cuckolded your father with an Orlesian.”

Liza became indignant. “You can not hold me liable…”

“I can and I do,” Elissa cut her off. “Unless you have proof that the witness statements that those assembled here have just heard, then you had better come up with a good defense in the next minute.”

“You can’t kill her yet, love,” Alistair gripped Elissa’s hand.

“Yet…” Liza was affronted at the very notion that her life might be in danger. “I came here to demand what is rightfully mine.”

“Let me tell you what is rightfully yours,” Elissa pronounced.  “The blood of the woman who cared for me as I grew, who would have given her life to protect mine, is rightfully on your hands.  The blood of the man who taught me to read and write, history, science, and math; his blood is rightfully on your hands and the hands of all those who aided Howe.  The blood of soldiers and servants who defended their homes, the vengeance they call for is rightfully on your head.  The blood of the people who bore and raised me, who taught me to be brave and do what is right; some of their blood is on your hands.  The little boy who wanted his father to return from the war soon, and that boy’s loving mother, you have a portion of their blood on your hands.   Even the knights who were killed while searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes so they could heal their lord; you have some of their blood as well.  The blood of the town’s folk killed, because a little boy made a deal with a demon to save his father, that blood is more yours than his.  You and all of those who gave money and men to Howe and Loghain are guilty of complacency and you share in their sins.  I shall give you a less painful death than I did Howe, though.”

“What?”  Now Lady Liza realized the significance of the color and style of the royal’s clothes.  “You can’t do this.”

“We can,” Alistair assured her.  “It is our duty to clean out the corruption of Loghain and Howe.  That includes uncovering their conspirators and meeting out justice to their victims.  You have admitted to your part in their crimes.  You aided and abetted Howe and did not deny it, instead you sought a reward for your complacency.”

“My darling, I would like to pass judgement,” Elissa looked at him.

“Of course, my love,” he kept ahold of her hand.

“Ser Darren,” Elissa commanded in a clear voice.  “Step forward.”

“Your highness,” he bowed to her.

“Ser Darren, We are grateful for your service and loyalty,” Elissa pronounced.  “You have shown the honor and valor that is the hallmark of a true Ferelden; that which separates us from our enemies.  As a reward, I give you the lands previously held by Lady Liza Packton.”

“Thank you, your highness,” he bowed again.

“What!”  Liza was indignant.  “You can’t do that!”  She would tell the others of this when she returned to Amaranthine.  Once they had dealt with that elf who dared act as if she were now arl, they would deal with this new upstart king and queen who dared to usurp the throne that belonged to the Hero of River Dane; Loghain had driven out the Orlesians and was Cailan’s father-in-law.

“You will find that I can,” Elissa’s voice was cold.  “There is cause and precedence.  Lady Liza Packton, for your crimes you will spend a short time in the dungeon… before you are taken to the gallows, where you will hanged.”

“You will regret this,” Liza swore.

“If you a referring to your cohorts who also supported Howe and are plotting against Neria, they will be joining you soon enough,” Alistair assured her.  He motioned to the guards.  “Take her to the dungeons.”

“It seems life in Denerim isn’t dull,” Jack winked on him.  “Nor is married life.”

“No,” Alistair brought Elissa’s hand to his lips and kissed it as she sat back down.  “Married life is definitely not dull.”

 

Elissa was tired when the day at court was done, but she was still delighted at having been able to sentence one of Howe’s cronies; especially one who had thought she could be rewarded for her part in his deceptions.  She walked out of the room on Alistair’s arm.  As they exited the doors, they leaned a bit on each other.

“Shall we sneak off to our rooms, my love?” Alistair nuzzled her neck.

Even though she had jumped him just that morning, his suggesting did sound good.  She turned and stepped into his arms.  “What should we do once we’re in there?”

“Well,” he snuggled her close and began whispering into her ear.

“Excuse me, your majesty,” Grainne interrupted.  “I hate to keep you from… whatever his highness is suggesting right now, but Leliana has arrived.  I stashed her in your office.”

“Now?”  Elissa didn’t immediately move from her husband’s arms.  She rather liked his suggestion, but she had needed to talk to Leliana.  She had sent a message to her friend weeks ago.”

“Yes, Lady Elissa,” Grainne smiled regretfully. 

“I’ll see you as soon as I can, darling,” she reached up and gently grasped Alistair’s chin so she could pull his mouth to hers.  The motion also served to part his lips so she could slip her tongue into his mouth, their tongues twined as their kiss deepened.  After several minutes Granne coughed none too gently and the couple parted. 

 

Leliana was gazing at the crystals that Elissa had had secreted in one of the drawers in her desk.  It was a secret drawer that was not easily noticed or opened.

“I see I may have left you in here alone for too long,” Elissa observed.

Leliana shrugged.  “You have a secret drawer; it was too tempting to not look.  “If these are all for secret lovers, you must be quite busy.”

“Ha, ha,” Elissa’s voice was sarcastic.

“However,” Leliana continued.  “I know you love your husband too much to even have one lover.”

“They’re part of why I wanted to meet with you,” Elissa nodded to the crystals.

“You need me to take over some of your lovers for you?” Leliana grinned and sat down on the chaise that was set off in a corner.  “I admit that I haven’t had any… action… since I broke up with Zevran, so it is tempting.  I wonder what happened to that cute apostate I met once at the Spoiled Princess.”

Elissa leaned against her desk.  “I have established a… network of spies and secret service for the crown.  I would rather this information not leave this study, by the way.”

“Of course not,” Leliana grinned.  “I never thought of you as a spy master.”

“I’m not,” Elissa sighed.  “I’m too busy and the network is becoming a bit… large.  I was hoping you would take over as the spy master.  I already have contacts who oversee some of the spies.  I also have a head of the secret service here in the castle.”

“You want me to become your spy master?” Leliana clarified.

“You were a bard and I trust you implicitly,” Elissa pointed out.  “So, yes, I’m asking for your help.”

“I wish I could,” Leliana curled her feet under her.  “But I’m otherwise engaged.  An excavation of Haven has started near the Temple of Andraste and I am to be part of it.  It is a once in a lifetime opportunity.  Sister Dorothea made arrangements for me to be included.  I couldn’t back off after she went through such trouble.”

“You left the chantry, though,” Elissa pointed out.  “You aren’t a reverend sister and never have been.”

“True,” Leliana admitted.  “That doesn’t make me any less devout to Andraste, though.”

“Oh,” Elissa felt a bit hurt and betrayed.  She needed her friend’s help, but instead she was going off to be someone else’s spy master.  This also meant that she may have revealed too much as she had a spy in the chantry and planned to implement others.  “Well, I do hope you don’t tell her what I just revealed to you.”

“I’m sorry, Elissa, I really am,” Leliana did realize that her friend seemed hurt.  She didn’t plan to mention what Elissa had just told her to anyone else.

Elissa just nodded.  She would just hand even more power over to Gertrude and keep superficial control over her spies.  “When do leave for Haven?”

“I’m going as soon as I leave here,” she admitted.  “I look forward to seeing the Urn of Sacred Ashes again.  I think I’ll make a trip over to Val Royal first to do some shopping, though.”

“Well, Marjolaine is dead, so at least you don’t have to worry about her attacking you there,” Elissa tried to smile.  “I’ve heard that the ashes have disappeared, though.”

“You should come with me,” Leliana decided on the spot.  “We could spend a few days shopping there.  I could introduce you to some of the best seamstresses and we could shop for shoes.  It will be fun!”

Elissa shook her head.  “I’m sure it would be, but I have to take care of a matter in Amaranthine, so I’m heading for there in a couple of days.  Plus, Gertrude would kill me if I let someone she didn’t approve dress me.”

“Who is Gertrude?” Leliana wondered if she had been replaced as Elissa’s best friend.  She had to admit that she had become obsessed with Brother Genetivi and the Urn of Sacred Ashes of late.  Now that the cultists were gone for Haven, she was among those determined to learn everything they could about Andraste’s resting place.  She studied Elissa’s appearance.  She had to admit that she was the picture of a Highever Queen.

“She is my mistress of the wardrobe,” Elissa explained.  “It’s a long story, you see…”  She hesitated.  For some reason, Leliana’s ties to the top of the Chantry made her hesitant even to admit that she had a known spy among her servants.  “It’s a story that I’ll tell you some other time.  Tell me about Haven before you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	32. The Power of Knowing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noble Conspirators are busted and Anders needs a favor.

**Amaranthine**

“I refuse to answer to an elf!” Bann Guy shouted. “Worst she is also a mage, yet she is allowed to sit in judgement of us.”

“That elf also sent the solders Esmerelle wanted out to the country, it seems she has a vendetta against those of us who supported Howe,” Bann Rudolph pointed out.  “He was a great liege lord and still deserves our loyalty.

“It is obvious that she does not know what she is doing and is playing favorites,” Esmerelle agreed.  “We must time our attack on her carefully, though.  My sources tell me that she is travelling back from the Blackmarsh as we speak.  Cornelius, you will position the others at the old farms, while I and two others wait in case she stops at the city instead.  As soon as she passes the home of that one crazy farmer that we used to call Sharkbate, you will lead the attack.”

“Are you sure we have enough men between us?” Marcus was doubtful.  “These are Grey Wardens we are attacking, they are formidable foes.”

“They aren’t that special, they are just warriors who use their position to take what they want.  Surana was only given the position of liege lord over us because she is a Grey Warden and it was a Warden who killed Rendon Howe and another who killed King Loghain MacTir.  We kicked the Grey Wardens out of Ferelden once, perhaps we should do so again,” this from Bann Alison.

“We just went through a Blight,” Marcus looked at his four companions, wondering if they were all crazy. “If we didn’t have any Grey Wardens, we would all be dead. If you didn’t notice, Orlais didn’t exactly come to our help.”

“You should listen to the smart one,” a dwarf with magnificent chest hair and an awesome crossbow sauntered in. The crossbow was pointed at the banns.

“I would if I were you,” a dark haired woman, with a sweet, cherubic face followed him in. She held up her palm and let a flame dance on it. “Now we are giving you two choices.”

“Those choices,” the dwarf continued, “Are the hard way or the bloody, owe, owe way.”

Esmerelle drew out a sword and launched herself at Bethany.  “To arms my brethren,” Varric released Bianca’s trigger and the bolt hit Esmerelle in the chest, throwing her back.  She gurgled and moaned.  “That’s the bloody, owe, owe way.  Bethany?”

Bethany raised her hand.  “Would you like to be frozen to death or would you prefer to have giant fire balls fall on you?”

“What will happen if we surrender?” One of the banns asked.

“You will be tried for your crimes,” Varric shrugged.  “You will likely be stripped of your lands, but if you let Neria judge you, she may let you live.  If you go to the royal court, I can guarantee that you will be hung.  You see, the queen has a quarrel with all those who supported your previous liege lord, Rendon Howe.  For some reason she does not take kindly to those who backed the attack on Highever and her family, imagine that.  Liza Pinkerton already has a date with the gallows.”

“No!”  Esmerelle gurgled from the ground.  “You can’t give in to them.  Be brave, my comrades.”

“I’m going to be smart,” Marcus held up his hands.

 

“Have you ever thought of joining with a human host?” Nate suggested to Justice.  “It would solve the problem of walking around in a decaying corpse.  I don’t want to be offensive, but don’t go around little children, please.”

 “I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Neria disagreed.  She was happy to see the gates of Vigil’s Keep approaching.  “Even if it didn’t make the person an abomination, it would mean that two personalities would be in the same body.  I know you are a spirit of Justice, but what would keep you from taking over if you thought wrongs were being committed.  Don’t do it.”

Anders thoughtfully petted Ser Pounce-a-lot behind them.

“Commander,” Private Hannigan approached her.  “You have more letters and you and the Doctor have visitors.”

“Visitors?” She repeated.  “The Doctor isn’t with me.  He is taking care of a personal matter.”

“He is here, now,” Private Hannigan revealed.  “He arrived this morning.  He is waiting in your office and asks that you go there alone.”

“Very well,” she rushed in and rushed to her office. 

The Doctor sat behind her desk, his feet on the edge.  In the middle of the room were six of the local minor nobles with Varric and Bethany guarding them. Varric appeared to be telling his captive audience a story.  “Then Bartrand ran out of the dinner party shouting ‘I’ll get you and your little nug too’.”

“What is this?” She looked around.  “And why did I have to come alone?”

“These are the conspirators who were planning to kill you, Garnet,” Varric waved at them.  “It seems that Esmerelle is their leader.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Neria’s voice dripped with sarcasm.  “Why did I have to come alone, though?”

“I don’t want Anders to see Varric,” the Doctor explained.  “It would cause a paradox.”

“We’ll meet in a few months,” Varric further explained.

“You don’t want to know what happened when Rose held herself,” the Doctor recalled with a bit of a shudder.

“I’ll have some soldiers, along with Nate and Oghren take them to the dungeons,” Neria decided.  “I’ll decide what to do with them later.”

“I suggest you do so before the royals arrive,” the Doctor suggested.

“The royals?”  She repeated.  “They’re coming here?”

“One of their spies has reported something rotten coming out of the Chantry,” Varric explained.  “I expect Anders is getting an interesting message right now.  He’s going to ask you to go to Amaranthine soon.”

“It’s a trap,” the Doctor revealed.  “One we’re going to spring.”

 

Sure enough, the moment Neria left her office Anders approached her.  “Let me guess,” she sighed.  “You need a favor and it involves going to Amaranthine tomorrow.”

Anders took a step back, his eyes going wide.  “How did you know?”

“I have powers,” she grinned.  “They are powers of knowing.  Also… I am pretty good with electricity spells and am not bad with fire.”

“I have reason to believe my phylactery has been moved to the city,” he announced.  “I have to try and destroy it if I can.”

“Sure,” she shrugged.  “Why not, let’s go take a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	33. The Grey Wardens Called Dibs and Dibs Be Dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylock: The Templars tries to lure Anders into a trap. The Grey Wardens aren't happy about this.

“Have you ever danced with a dragon under the pale moonlight?” Oghren enquired of Nate over breakfast.

“Have I what?” Nate wondered what was in Oghren’s eggs. Perhaps the bacon he was eating came from an insane nug.

“You know, when you fight a dragon.  Have you ever done it at night?”  Oghren explained.  I would think it would be a really cool time to fight a dragon.  There she is, under a full moon, ready to spit fire at you.  There you are, just a weapon and your wits with the only the moon to guide your hand.”

“I’ve never fought a dragon,” Nate admitted.

“You have never…” Oghren turned to Anders.  “Did you hear that?”

“I’ve never fought one either,” Anders shrugged.

“Commander,” Oghren addressed Neria.  “Neither of these humans has ever fought a dragon.  You need to do something about it.”

Neither had she, but she was close to finding the location of an Old God.  They looked like dragons, didn’t they?  “We’ll take care of it after we figure out where and what the talking darkspawn is.  Which we need to do after we go to the Winding Woods.”

“That is after we take care of my phylactery, right?” Anders reminded her.

“We’ll leave for Amaranthine in a few hours,” she promised.

“I could take care of this… phylactery for you,” Jack winked at him.

“Jack,” the Doctor warned.

Private Hannigan came running into the dining hall, which surprised Neria who secretly thought the private never actually entered a physical building in the keep.  “Commander, you will never guess who just arrived.”

Dang, the Doctor was good.  “Is it the King and Queen of Ferelden?”

“Well… yes,” Hannigan was shocked.  “You knew they were coming?”

“Yes and no,” Neria shrugged.  “Did they say why they’re here?”

“No, they are waiting in your office, though,” Hannigan explained. 

“No, we aren’t,” Alistair strolled into the room.  “When I realized that breakfast was being served, I decided that this room was good enough.”  He grabbed a dish and began serving himself. 

Elissa came in behind him and began to dish up her own breakfast as well.  “We have reason to suspect that certain members of the Chantry are up to no good and request that we go with you to Ameranthine today.”

“How did you know I was going to Ameranthine?” Neria wanted to know.

“I told them,” Rose was the next to come into the room.  The Doctor stood to greet her and she flung herself into his arms, even though it had only been a few days since they had last seen each other.

Elissa sat down beside her husband and glared at Nate.  “Nathaniel Howe, when did you return from the Free Marches and why?”

“Look, Elis… your majesty,” was this the same sweet Cousland girl he and Fergus had teased while growing up; the one with red braids and skinned knees?  “Delilah told me what our father did.  I don’t blame you for killing him… not anymore.  I didn’t know, though, and had no part of it.”

“That’s why you’re still breathing,” she informed him.  She turned to Neria.  “So who are you taking to Amaranthine?”

“You’re taking me,” Oghren announced.  “I want to catch up with my fellow Wardens.”

 

Neria was wondering how her group did not attract more attention as they walked down Amaranthine’s streets.  She guessed that most of the town’s folk didn’t know what the royal couple looked like and both were dressed in Grey Warden armor, blending in.  Still just the conversations that her people were having should have been enough to attract undue attention.

Oghren seemed to be hitting on Nate.  “So that whole ‘quiet and stoic’ thing must be getting you a lot of action, huh?”

“I take it you’re an admirer, huh, Oghren?” Nate answered.  “It still hasn’t worked on our commander, but I’ll keep trying.

Had Neria just heard him right?

“What?” Oghren was shocked. “No!  No!  Well, not unless… no!”

“Good,” Nate was reassured.  “Then I don’t need to worry about getting too drunk at camp.”

Oghren chuckled.  “Heh.  Okay, I like you.  Just not in that way.”

“Remind me to tell you about the time Oghren got so drunk he tried to have his way with Shmooples,” Elissa advised.  “I’m surprised that Leliana didn’t kill him right there and then.”

“Shmooples?” Nate repeated.

“Leliana’s pet nug,” Alistair clarified.

“There she is!”  Anders went running to a woman in rogue class armor.  Her hair and skin were a matching light brown and her face seemed to have too many angles.

“Oy!  About time you showed up!”  She greeted Anders.

“Namaya,” Anders’ voice held concern.  “You’re still here?”

“I keep my promises,” her voice rose and she glared at him.  “Here, turns out you were right.  The cache is here in Amaranthine.

“It is?”  He was excited.  “You found it?”

“I did,” she confirmed.  “What you do with that information is up to you.  I, for one, am done dealing with mages.”

“Er…” He hesitated and glanced back at Neria.  “I guess I should thank you.”

“Damned right, you should,” she agreed.  “You get caught, Anders.  I’m not helping you again.  That’s all I’m saying.”

“How often has he been caught?” Alistair wondered.  “He tried to recall what the Templars who had travelled with him to the bannorn had said when they tried to take him into custody on the day Anders was conscripted into the Wardens.  Was it seven times?

Anders turned to Neria.  “I… suppose that requires some explanation.”

“Is that a… friend of your?” Neria wondered.  “I would say she wasn’t your type, but as I recall, you didn’t exactly have a type unless you counted still breathing.”

“Namaya is… a friend,” Anders concurred.  “When we escaped from the tower that last time, I asked her to look into some things.”

“That’s where I know you from!”  Elissa, finally, recalled where she had seen Anders before.  He had been at the Spoiled Princess near the docks of Lake Callenhad.  He’d had a one night stand with Leliana.  That was before Leliana had ended up with Zevran; the pair had since split.

“I’m sorry,” Anders turned to her.  “Where do you know me from?”

“I was a friend of a certain… minstrel whom you met at the Spoiled Princess,” Elissa revealed.

“Oh… yes,” he recalled the cute little redhead with the musical voice.

“You stuck around Lake Callenhad after we escaped Kinloch Hold?” Neria couldn’t believe it.  Then he had taken the effort to seduce a random minstrel.

“Um… yah… I thought it was the last place the Templars would look for me,” he coughed.  “Namaya is why I was in Amaranthine when the Templars nabbed me.  They thought I’d come for a ship, but it was to meet her.”

“Why were you meeting her?”  Neria pressed.

“During the Blight, the Templars moved their stores of phylacteries to Amaranthine for safety,” Anders explained.  “From what Namaya learned, my phylactery is among them.  I need to destroy it.”

“We’re Grey Wardens now,” Neria reminded him.  “They can’t use our phylacteries to hunt us down.  Templars can’t touch Wardens.”

“What is to stop the Chantry from deciding mages in the Grey Wardens are apostates, too?” Anders countered.  He didn’t see the look that passed between Alistair and Elissa or the way the Doctor crossed his arms in thoughtfulness.  “I want to be sure they can’t ever find me again.  Ever.”

“If that’s what you want, we’ll find it and destroy it,” Neria was half convinced she should find her own phylactery and destroy it, too.

“It is,” Anders confirmed.  “You should consider looking for your own, too.  I know we’re busy killing darkspawn and all, but the sooner we find the vial, the better I’ll feel.”

“Lead the way,” Neria held out a hand.

Anders led them to a warehouse not far away.  “So what do you do with a drunken sailor?” He wondered as he walked.

“Oh, I’ll tell you what I do,” Jack grinned mischievously.

“Go on in,” Elissa commanded.  “A few of us will be in in a few minutes.”  She watched the others as they entered the warehouse and then turned to the Doctor.  “It’s time to cut the rope on this trap.”

 

Neria suspected something was wrong the moment she stepped into the warehouse.  There was no one there.  Not only were there no guards, there weren’t even dock workers.

“Maybe they don’t want to draw attention to the cache,” Anders suggested.  “Could we be that lucky?”

“Us?  That lucky?” Oghren guffawed.

As they began to search for the cache, the same Templar who had tried to arrest Anders the day that Neria had recruited him appeared.  She was accompanied by another Templar, this one helmeted.  “And here I almost believed the infamous Anders wouldn’t take the bait.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose I should have known it would be you,” Anders laughed in her face.

She sneered at Neria.  “You made a poor choice with this one, Commander.  Anders will never submit, not to us and not to you.”

“He has made a fine Grey Warden,” Neria pointed out.

“So far yes,” the manipulative Templar agreed.  “But I’m here to make sure this murderer is never a bother to anyone again.”

“What?”  Anders couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “No, you can’t arrest me.  King Alistair allowed my conscription!”

“That Chantry’s authority supersedes the crown in this matter,” the determined Templar declared.  “You can not hide within the Grey Warden’s ranks.”

“No, he stays where he is,” Neria protested.

“Hardly surprising, from another mage,” the Templar had a bit of a smile on her face.  “I do not know how you inspire such loyalty, Anders, but it will avail you naught.  Now come with us.”

“Did I just hear her right?” Alistair walked through the door with a contingent of guards.  “Did you just say that the Chantry supersedes Ferelden law while in Ferelden?”

“Uh, Rylock,” the masked Templar addressed his superior.  “I think you should just walk away from this.”

“Never!”  Rylock growled.  “I am taking that killer back into custody and he will pay for those he murdered.”

Elissa followed Alistair; she was accompanied by a contingent of soldiers.  The Doctor and his companions followed behind.  In Varric and Bethany’s custody was Reverend Mother Melissa, the Reverend Mother of Amaranthine, Gideon, Greagoire’s second in command from Kinloch hold, and Remington, the local Chantry’s groundskeeper.  “I would also suggest you rethink that statement.”

“The gig is up,” Varric declared.  “Although, I can tell you that things will only get worse for Templars in the future.  That attitude could get you guys in a lot of trouble.”

“The Chantry may operate independently of any nation’s government, but that does not mean their laws supersede ours,” Elissa warned.  “We will be bringing this matter before Grand Cleric Margaret and if we are not happy about the results, the Chantry will find that its priestesses and Templars lives are going to be more difficult with an increase in trade restrictions to the chantry and a decrease in tithes from its local nobles.  Believe me that will be in addition to the reaction of the nobles being informed of this attitude from their religious leaders.”

“The Grey Wardens will also be hearing about this attitude of the Templars and clergy to their members,” Alistair added.

“You can’t threaten me,” Rylock stood her ground.

“I recall Templar education being more thorough than this,” Alistair shook his head.

Elissa walked up to the Templar and stunned her with a combination of dirty fighting and a well-aimed kick.  “Take her away,” she ordered her soldiers.  She turned to Anders.  “I have people who can get the location of your phylactery out of her.  This will be made right or I’ll make sure it is made right.  I’ll also find yours, Neria.”  She turned to follow the soldiers.

Alistair grinned at her back.  “She is so cute when she’s angry.”

The Doctor turned to Neria.  “I believe the Wending Woods is awaiting us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	34. The Worst Punishment in Ostwick's Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mages of Ostwick don't like Kirkwall

**Ostwick**

            “You had better behave,” a frizzy haired apprentice who was about eight years old whispered to her companion.  “If you don’t, they will send you to Kirkwall.”

Evelyn Trevelyan glanced back at the apprentices.  They were only a handful of years younger than her, but she had been forced to go through the Harrowing at a young age.  Then there had been an attack by the Beast, which had managed to kill several Templars and senior mages during the event.  The killer rabbit was still in one of the laboratories that only the Senior Mages went into killer rabbit was still in one of the laboratories that only the Senior Mages went into. At least she hoped it was still caged and in one of the laboratories.

She hoped the young apprentices weren’t aware of the killer bunny that lurked in their mists.  However, for them, being sent to Kirkwall was becoming a real threat; one that everyone was terrified of.  Kirkwall had always been a horrid place, but now things were getting even worse.

The Knight Commander in Kirkwall, Meredith, had been there for over a decade. She had been in charge for nearly ten years, since a skirmish between the Templars and the Viscount of Kirkwall had broken out. At the end, the Viscount was dead and his family was stripped of their lands and power. The knight commander of the local Templars was also dead and Meredith had taken his place. It was no secret in the Free Marches that Meredith abhorred mages and thought that every single one of them was practicing blood magic clandestinely.

Now the Senior mages were whispering about her new second in command, Cullen Rutherford. They claimed that he had been through some terrible experience back in Ferelden and now saw abominations everywhere. Between the two of them, it was doubtful that any of the mages would survive the next ten years. Catrina, the head enchanter, and Ser Robert, Ostwick’s Knight Commander had recently had a shouting match when he had considered sending one of the mages to Kirkwall.

The twins, Brian and Brenna had become very protective of her. Both were Templars at the circle still and both didn’t want her anywhere near that city. Brian wouldn’t leave the circle without her in his company. Things were definitely growing tense out west in Kirkwall and Brian seemed to truly fear that the Chantry would somehow decide to transfer her. That was despite the fact that she was the daughter of Bann Fitz Trevelyan, the Trevelyans were not just nobles, though, they were among the most devout, and large, families in Thedas.

 Things in Starkhaven weren’t much better. The royal, if you can call a minor prince royal, family had been murdered. The Vaels had been even more devout than the Trevelyans, but the only one left was Sebastian.  It was some strange coincidence that he was rumored to be in Kirkwall.  The circle there still suffered, though.  For some reason, the Vaels were especially prejudice against mages.  They were as bad as Meredith.  Evelyn briefly wondered what they would do if they learned that their blessed Andraste was a mage.  She had met Sebastian once, at a family function, and now had a desire to lock him in a room with her old mentor, Morrigan.  He hadn’t known she was a mage and she wondered if that made his comments better or worse.

“There you are, baby doll,” Brian, one of her older brothers hurried down the corridor to her.  “Are you packed and ready to go?  Dad is expecting us home by dinner time and Brenna is waiting for us.”

“I’m coming,” she followed him.  She was quite lucky that she didn’t have to chance going to Kirkwall.  She would never have to meet Meredith or Cullen Rutherford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	35. The Architect Vs. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens Go the Wending Woods, they encounter the Architect, things go differently due to the presence of the Doctor.

**Wending Woods**

The paths through Wending Woods were tightly lined with trees, as one would expect from anything with woods in the title.  What Neria didn’t expect was to come upon burning carriages and wagons.  A caravan had obviously been ambushed there.  As she approached, looters in obviously stolen armor screamed and ran.

“Not to belay the point or anything, but I think this caravan was attacked,” Anders pointed out.

“Well, you know what we do first then?” Neria pointed out.

“We find out who did it?”  Nate suggested.

“We loot it and hope they had some good shit,” Oghren declared.

“What Oghren said,” Neria agreed.  Alas, all they found was some elfroot and mushrooms.  However, as they searched, they were set upon by Bandits.

“We are wearing Grey Warden uniforms, aren’t we?” Sighrun buried her dagger in the chest of one of the bandits and used her sword to cut off his head.

“You are,” Rose agreed as she picked bandits off with her bow and arrow.  “We are also obviously armed.”

“They aren’t smart, are they?” Anders shot an energy bolt at another bandit.

Soon the bandits were dead; they did have a few nice daggers and a ruby so the looting was more worthwhile.  The party had not gotten far before they were then attacked by sylvan, but well placed fireballs took care of those. 

As they approached a bridge, they encountered a man in medium armor.  “Get out of my way,” he demanded.  “I need to get out of here.”

“You’re safe now,” Nate announced.  “We’ll help you.”

“No,” they man was hysterical.  “No one can help me.  I just need to get out of here.”

“Is something after you?” Jack wondered.

The man turned back and looked the way he had come from.  “The elf, she makes the trees come alive.  All we wanted was easy money from the caravan, but…”  He stopped talking and looked wildly around.  “Maker help me, she’s here!  I’ve got to get away!”  He ran as if all of the demons of the Fade were after him.

Neria looked up on a nearby hill as branches sprouted out of the ground and then retracted back into the earth, leaving a blonde Dalish elf in a very low cut tunic without pants behind.  “Come no closer city dweller,” she spoke to Neria.

“We just want to talk,” Neria held up her hands to show that she held no blade.

“You bring shem into my woods,” the Dalish declared.  “I can trust you no more than I can trust the Shem.  The Bride of Fen’Harel came to me and showed me that they didn’t destroy my clan as I had thought, but there are dangerous darkspawn.  They stole my sister and the Shem did nothing to stop them.  Join me against them city dweller and I am sure HE will also forgive your city dwelling ways.  Return to your people and help us stop the Shem and the darkspawn.”

“Bride of Fen’Harel?” Neria repeated.

“She means Elanna Lavellan,” Jack was sure of it.  The crafty Dalish had apparently been recruiting for her cause and was working on this elf.

The Doctor studied the elf on the hill for a few moments.  “Velanna?  Velanna of Clan Shemone?”

“That is right, who are you Shem to know of me?”  She challenged

He smiled and straitened.  “I’m the Doctor.”

Velanna glowered.  Elanna had warned her about the Healer.  She said that Velanna could not strike against him, though, until the darkspawn who had taken her sister was defeated.  “What is it you want?”

“If you could stop attacking supply caravans, that would be nice,” Neria commented.  “They did nothing to you.”

“I didn’t know that at first,” Velanna shrugged.

“You could also come down and talk to us,” Neria added.  “I’m getting a terrible crimp in my neck.”

“Or I could just leave,” Velanna shrugged and went to do just that.  Then she felt the ground under her feet shaking and slid down the hill.  “Did you do that?  To a fellow elven mage?”

“Do what?” Neria was very careful not to look at the Doctor who was putting away his Sonic Screwdriver.  “I am here to stop the attacks on the caravans.  You have admitted that you already know the darkspawn, not the Shem… humans are the ones who attacked your people.  We’ll deal with them if we can.”

Velanna climbed back to her feet.  “Let me come with you then.  They have my sister and killed my people.”

“Fine,” Neria agreed.  “But I’m watching you.”

“Great,” Oghren commented.  “Another twitchy magic sort, just what we need.”

“We elves must overcome our differences,” Velanna declared.  “It is the only way to restore our people and all we have lost.  Now to find the darkspawn, where might they be hiding?” 

“Are there any tunnels or dark caves nearby?” Neria suggested.

“There is an abandoned mine some ways up north of here,” she had sent Elanna there after all.  “Its tunnels go far into the earth.  We’ll likely find the darkspawn there.”

As they headed north, Oghren turned to Anders.  “So what were relations like between mages and Templars in your circle?”

“The same as any circle, they were our guards and we their helpless prisoners,” Anders pointed out.

“Really?” Oghren guffawed.  “I knew a circle mage and she had a baby while in the circle.  I know you are fond of both men and women and are awfully pretty.  You were probably seducing Templars left and right ‘Please Mr. Templar, what are you doing with that sword?  It’s so big’.”

“I may have played the Templar and the Initiate with other mages,” Anders conceded.  “I don’t kiss and tell, though.”

“Yes, he does,” Neria disagreed.

“Did you and Daylen ever play the Templar and the Initiate?” Anders teased.  “Or the Naughty Mage and the New Recruit?”

Her days in the Circle seemed almost a life time ago.  Neria hadn’t even spoken to Daylen Amell since he ran when he was implicated in Jowan’s schemes.  She had suffered his betrayal and loved and lost another since then.  “I don’t remember,” she lied.

“I’m sure you do,” Anders teased.  “Come on… Holy, Maker!”  He broke off as they approached the mine’s entrance and were greeted by an ogre, an emissary, and several other darkspawn.  Justice and Jack faced off with the Ogre while the Doctor skirted to the emissary, wielding his heavy, two handed sword.

The mages took care of the rest of the rest of the darkspawn.  Neria called up a lightning storm, while Velanna used roots to pull them into the ground.  By the time they were done, Oghren was standing on the ogre and the emissary’s head was nowhere to be seen.  They quickly made their way down into the mines.  At first, they seemed to be alone, then as they looked up a tall darkspawn appeared on the top of a nearby parapet, with a tainted dwarf beside him.  “Shh….” The darkspawn commanded.  “Sleep.”

Neria felt a spell beginning to grip her and turned, trying to throw up her defenses.  Things became blurry and green tinted, though.  She lost consciousness; as she did so, she could hear her companions falling around her.

 

“Perfect,” the Architect hissed as his prey fell.  He motioned for his servants to collect the unconscious wardens.

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it perfect,” the Doctor stood protectively over Rose and glowered.  “I’ll work with it, though.”  Behind him, Jack wobbled.  “Can you still fight Jack?”

“I’ll be fine,” Jack waved a hand.

“Good, I don’t want to have all of the fun,” he lifted his sword. 

Jack had heard some of the Doctor’s enemies refer to him as the oncoming storm, but he had never seen why until that day.  The Doctor smote his enemy’s servants upon the walls of the mine.  Then he took on the Architect.  The arch-darkspawn’s magic was no defense against the powers of a Time Lord.  He begged and spilled his secrets before the Doctor granted him death.  He then turned to Utha.

“What do we do about her?” Jack wondered.  “She is just a victim of the Blight.”

“No,” the Doctor had seen her past when he was looking into King Alistair’s origins.  “She betrayed her fellow Grey Wardens to that monster.  Some of them died, she added to the suffering of those in an order she was sworn to.  She lost her honor.”

“Do we end her now or give her to the Wardens to deal with?” Jack wondered.

Utha was staring at the Architect’s remains.  She sprinted up and ran at Jack, impaling herself on his sword. 

The Doctor didn’t even look at her; he just sheathed his sword, went to Rose, and gathered her into his arms while he waited for her to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	36. The Mother Had Two Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens return to Vigil's Keep Lavellan is waiting for them.

**Vigil’s Keep**

“How am I supposed to find my sister now?”  Velanna was screaming at the Doctor.  “You killed the man who took her.”

“Look, you Galadriel wanna-be,” Rose stepped between Velanna and the Doctor.  “Your sister was nabbed by that ugly undead monstrosity that managed to know you and the rest of us out.  Do you really think he was keeping your sister alive?  Obviously he didn’t need her to capture us.  If she were live bait, he would have had her.  Now maybe you wanted to be his tainted play thing, but I didn’t.  So you are going to back off.  I don’t even know why you insisted on returning to the Keep with us.”

Neither did she to be honest, Velanna admitted to herself.  She wanted to keep an eye on this Doctor, though.  Elanna had said that he was a threat and he had proven to be so.

“We need to find this brood mother and her offspring,” Neria decided.  The Architect had told the Doctor about her and she recalled the first from the Blackmarsh.

The doors to the main hall swung open and Elanna strolled in carrying a large, heavy bag.  “There is no need.”  She over turned the bag and dumped out a skeleton.  “That’s what’s left of the Broodmother.  I had been hunting her and noticed she had a second shadow.  Then this happened.”

“Elanna,” Jack took a step towards her, but the Doctor put a hand on his arm.  “Not yet.”

Elanna held up her hands.  “I’ve come in peace this time.  We had common enemies here.  Neither of us wanted to see these super darkspawn to take over.  We’ll fight again later.  Besides, Jack, I don’t have your precious armband here.  I’m not stupid.”

“She had two shadows?”  The Doctor didn’t like where his thoughts were leading.  

“The second shadow moved on its own, though,” Elanna confided.  “When it was left, that is all that was left.”

“Doctor?” Rose looked to him.  “What is it?”

“It sounds like the Vashta Nerada, but they live in forests,” he confided.  “It’s what’s in the dark.  It’s what’s always in the dark.  You have them on Earth, but they are mostly harmless.  They live on roadkill and dead creatures within the forest.  Only a very large swarm could do this.  Why… what was down there?”

                Sighrun answered.  “Before the first Blight, the dwarven Deep Roads ran through all of Thedas, but I have never heard of anyone trying to grow a forest in one.  Then again, we dwarves like to experiment with both magic and physics, who knows what they were trying to do before the darkspawn took over.”

                “It’s even more dangerous there now,” Elanna commented.  “Those creatures are scarier than even darkspawn.  Let me know if you want to join forces to take care of them before Fen’Harel destroys the veil and returns the ancient elves to their glory.  Velanna,” the elven mage went to her side. She turned and walked away, Velanna following.  No one tried to stop them as they stared at the broodmother’s cleaned bones.

                “Well, I guess that is that,” Oghren shrugged.  He turned to Anders.  “Want to go get a drink, crazy mage.”

                “Sure,” Anders agreed.  “I think I could use one.”

                “I think I have located an Old God,” Neria watched as two of her Wardens left.  “Now that the Architect and broodmother are gone, I think I’ll start concentrating on destroying them.

                “That’s a good idea.”  The Doctor picked up the bag and stared.  “Rose, grab Jack.  We need to get back to Earth.  I’ll send Varric and Bethany to find Solas and see if he’s woken up yet.  Hopefully they can find him and stop him before he starts causing chaos and mayhem.”  He dropped the bag so the words printed on them were exposed.  _Bad Wolf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.  
> This story will be continued in part III: Krazy Knights of Kirkwall/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome


End file.
